Clueless
by Nonamejustwords
Summary: Trunks feels his life is all planned for him. Bra is breaking down in silence. Pan feels her parents abandon her and is acting out and Goten is a hopeless romanictic. Four friends trying to figure it all out but clueless to the fact it's been right there in front of them all along.
1. nights like this

The car engine purred in the cold air as the bright lights shined on the Forrest of thin trees before them. Two friends drunk and giggly pulled off denim fabric and cotton shirts and jackets as the cold air hit there now almost bare body's they shivered.

He looked over and saw her midnight hair shining blue under the moon as her white lacy bra and panties left nothing to the imagination ,

Dear god only Pan will be wearing twelve year underwear at the age of 20. He blushed and looked back up to her smiling face looking at him no blushes no shame eyes widen with sleepiness and excitement behind her thick rimmed glasses

This was all a game just something to do out of pure boredom. Gosh Those glasses why did she wear such hideous things was unknown to him surely Gohan could afford her eye care and heck him or Bra could've easily got her some nice cute designer glasses for a women her age , instead of this Harry Potter thick glared dinner plates she wore on her face. He notice those eyes lower a bit in curiosity to his chest

He smirked ,He wasn't going to blush , hell they been friends far too long , and second nothing they ever did consist of this nature.

He pulled down his soft boxer briefs and he heard a small gasp he looked up at her face it was amused flustered and shocked. Her lips struggled with words and finally she settle on the words "you have a very nice penis " she she blushed and he laughed

Leave it to Pan to make this more awkward than it already was.

"Oh yeah tell me more " he said with amusement in his blue eyes

She laughed and looked back down at it "the lavender hairs compliment it well , thanks Trunks briefs " she said as she pulled her bra off

His eyes trembled a bit as her thick hair feel back in her face and she smiled up at him , her breast fully hard and cold and expose as she looked at him like a trouble maker. "For giving me a night I'll never forget " she got out the car and then and pranced in the woods and and watch her bottom bounce away he took a deep breath and quickly got out the car and followed her in the woods.

Yes they were streaking in the middle of a winter night.

They both paused once hey made it to the beach of the lake and grabbed each other.

"It's so cold !" She yelled

"This was a bad idea !"

They both laughed and ran back to the car.

Trunks looked in his backseat and saw a wool blanket laying across it , Pan had bought it for him last Christmas. He wrapped her in it leaving himself exposed but quickly put on his boxers and started the car blasting the heat as pan put on her clothes under the blanket , it was still freezing so she gave him some cover , he grabbed her and laid her head on his chest and rubbed her arms.

She giggled.

"That was fun "

Trunks hand was in her hair as he stared out into the woods.

"Want to go home ? " he asked

She shook her head "no what home , my mom is never there and when she is she's might as well be dead "

"I'm sorry "

"Don't be "

"I just wonder what happen to them "

"Things change " Trunks stated softly

"Well your daughter doesn't ! They just pawn me off on whoever can take me Grandpa Bulma who's next ?"

Trunks eyes blink fast Pan never spoke of her personal problems really it was rare.

He gabbed her chest "there love and pain there Pan , I know , and your parents feel it too "

Pan sat up and looked at Trunks.

Then ahead

"What am I'm going to do with my shitty life ?" She asked more so her self than Trunks


	2. temptations

Lol yes I've been inspired to write a T/P/M lol that love triangle have been driving me crazy so I wanted to give it a shot.. hehehe this chapter main focus is Trunks. And warning they are like 18-22 okay young adults , so they are pretty much living life to the fullest , and there is drug use and sex and blah blah so this is a warning.

* * *

"I'll see you later "

She looked back and smiled at him a bit red in the face and closed the the door walking up the grand drive way to my grand fathers home as the fountain and sprinklers came on.

6 days later Friday

He woke up groggily as the sun and blue sky seeped in his room. He wonder what would happen if he just laid there and time went on without any movement from him. The thought was numbing but was quickly interpreted by soft knocks.

"Trunks wake up " Her soft voice meow in his room.

He ignored her , he was annoyed at how soft his sister could be. Sure enough he felt taps of her crawling in his bed and her bouncy blue hair hung from her face as her big blue eyes blink inwardly down at him and her full pink lips had a bit of disappointment to them.

"Trunks you have to go to school " she whined

He smiled "when did you come home ?"

She straighten her back " this morning "

He sat up "better questions where you been ? "

"At my apartment !"

Trunks rolled his eyes and stood up. "Your spoiled sister "

Her eyes lowered "come on Bra at least apply to school " he grabbed her shoulders and sat her down in front of his laptop and pulled up his school web page. He sighed and kissed her head then went to go get ready. As she stared at the screen.

Walking down stairs Trunks saw his father and mother at the table his mother her with her blackberry and coffee while dad had empty plates and a paper. He took a seat and looked at them . His mothers smooth face looked up at him "hello son good morning "

"Morning mom "

His eyes traveled to his dad. "Father"

"Boy "

"Hi daddy !"

Trunks rolled his eyes as his sister chipper voice came into the room she clearly had not applied to any colleges and was out of her passive mode and was now in daddy's little angle mode

.

She kissed vegetas cheek and he accepted with a hard prop of his jaw. She sat by him and giggled grabbing a few waffles.

"Bra !" Trunks yelled

She jumped and looked up as did Vegeta

"Go apply somewhere anywhere !"

"Oh jeez Trunks I'm not ready !"

He rolled his eyes see in his day two years ago he didn't have a choice neither should the princess. "Mom please talk some sense into her "

Bulma shrugged "it's her choice son "

Trunks jaw dropped

"You know you don't have to call me her I have a name " Bra said

Bulma looked at her daughter " oh I'm sorry dear "

Bra closed her eyes at the word "dear "

Bra threw down her fork. "Suddenly this breakfast sucks " she got up and walked away. With Vegetas following eye he looked over at Bulma who shrugged.

Trunks was just as lost. He stood up and headed out. "Bye guys"

"Bye son "

He drove in the morning traffic , it wasn't much and his school was close nothing much but your average city college who football team sucked in fact he would say his attendance here was one of its high lights that says a lot considering the fact he was just another spoiled rich kid , it was all because of Cc he even "mattered ". He had his own parking spot at the school , certain places you go as a teen and young adult you just wanted to show off your car and he liked rebelling against capsule use , it's was just in his young nature to go against the grain. He got out and walked through the crowded entrance to the dorms up the stairs and to the left where his friend stayed. He knocked and the door cracked open he looked around the walked in.

In the living room there was his friend shirtless with a phone in one hand and the iron in the other tears streaming down his angry face.

His eyes shook a bit when he saw Trunks.

"No kicking her ass will not help thank you though , look ill talk to you later Pan "

Trunks eyes froze into space hearing her name , oh boy Goten would kill him if he knew he saw his little niece naked. He hadn't been able to get the picture out of his mind , the strange part is, he kept seeing her naked wearing nothing but those sexy Harry Potter glasses , somehow someway seeing Pan in only those glasses had change his whole perspective of them , but he still wanted to burn them to ashes. Damn of him was use to his and Pans Shenanigans but this one this time was taken to far , he needed to get laid it's been a month and seeing her like that had only intensify his need.

He heard Goten take a much needed deep breath and he brought himself from his internal struggles to the task at hand. His wreck of a best friend.

"So what happen ?" He asked not beating around the bush with Goten you had to be straight forward and harsh , Trunks took that approach assuming this break down was due to his current girlfriend Valise Simpson a fine 5'3 tune out again as Goten build up the courage to tell his friend what happen , jeez Pan lips were glowing purple and fuller due to the dryness of the nights chill , hmm them are some nice lips.

"A DICK DOWN HER THROAT "

Trunks jumped bewildered looking widely at his best friend as his thoughts where interrupted. He coughed "wha what ?"

"I walked in her dorm and there she was letting some doche " Goten took a dramatic pause as he cried into his palm. "Pluck her pace "

Trunks took a deep felt terrible for the guy he was his best friend and heart broken ,but Goten doesn't know how to pick em , But this is perfect , Gotens heartbroken with a slutty girlfriend , this is a recipe for Goten to be single again , just how I prefer him , not because I'm a hater or anything it's just Goten isn't himself when he's dating a girl. Now for the fun part , I can either be pissed and call Valise a bunch of names and demand we go out tonight or I can say something comforting yet funny and cheer him up or lastly I can take the Pan approach and offer to kick that doche ass no body gets a bj from Gotens girlfriend before me , ha ha okay what the dude had the hottest ex list.I guess I'll go with comforting approach.

Trunks put his hand on Gotens shoulder.

"Come on Goten she's not worth it "

"No bro I thought she was the one "

Trunks eye twitch Gotens been saying every girlfriend he had since elementary was "the one ". He look at Gotens puffy eyes , that's it !

"Wipe those fucking tears Girl Scout , are you seriously crying over that slut ?"

Goten eyes harden "what ?" He asked wiping up a few tears

Trunks sighed."Dude this is what I want you to do get dress , go out there , find you a cute girl and get her number , invite her over my place tonight "

Goten put on his shirt which was backwards. "I don't know Trunks me Valise didn't officially break up yet "

Trunks eyes widen to the size of planets " giving another man a bj is breaking up Goten !"

Goten pouted as Trunks pulled him out the door into the hall. His blue eyes started scanning all the lady's around.

Gotens face was red , he was embarrassed Trunks thought he was idiot to still love her.

"Goten are you even looking !"

He jumped up to see pretty girls all around but non seem to make the hole in his chest go away.

"It's useless right now I can't see anyone but her , you just find some girls and I'll take the ugly friend "

Trunks eyebrow rose.

"Fine but I swear to get you at least a hot frie-"

"Oh my god who is that ?"

Her white skin shined in the snowy/sunny morning her short blonde hair cup her face as those pale blue eyes smiles with her friends.

Goten smiled for the first time that morning.

"Marron chestnut , she's krillen daughter she just transferred here "

He was enjoying Trunks reaction."dude should I be worried your drooling "

Trunks shook his head. "I want her ,dude "

Goten smiled widen. "I can introduce you she's valise friend " he said distasteful "and we use to make mud pies together our dads use to kick it back in the day " he said Trunks smiled at his attempt to make a joke

Still staring at the girl.

"Okay I'm going to call her over can you change your boner face ? Seriously how lame "

Trunks blushed" says the man who was just crying "

"Marron "

Like two bullets her eyes shot up at us.

Oh fuck damn cupcakes that girl was sexy Trunks thought.

She moved her slight pouty lips. "Yeah ?" Her cool voice rang in Trunks ear.

"Come here " Goten yelled

"Invite her over tonight , invite her over " Trunks whispered

Goten was loving this. "Don't worry Bro I got you "

The girl came in front of us chewing her bubble gum seemingly bored and nonchalant

"Sup " she said with a pop of her gum. She chuckled as looked at Gotens chest. "Your shirts on backwards and it's pink "

Trunks burst in laughter at the shock Goten fixing his shirt with a blush "Hey how's it going ?" He asked

She shrugged "it's whatever "

"Have any exciting plans over the weekend "

She smiled a bit "a photo shoot Saturday "

"Oh yeah that's right your a aspiring model "

Trunks thinks he just had a nose bleed.

"Yup " she said Taking a deep breath

Goten looked over at Trunks he still had the boner face. He smirked.

"Hey Marron well if your free Tonight why don't you come over to Trunks "

Goten looked back at Trunks and Marrons eyes followed.

"See my boy Trunks is interested in you ,he likes you "

Trunks face went redder than a hot pepperoni.

As Marron stared him down with a blank face chewing her gum.

She step forward.

"Well does Trunks always have you approach the women he likes ?" She directed towards Goten then looked back at Trunks "can he speak for himself ?"

Trunks stared her in her daring eyes and closed his with a chuckle "I speak for myself just fine "

Marron study him for a few seconds.

"Fine I'll come over where you live ?"

"capsule corp "Goten added

Trunks rolled his eyes as if he needed to throw in who his family was when hitting on a girl , his charm and looks was enough.

"Okay "

Goten smiled excited with a completely different attitude. "Bring a cute friend !" Goten yelled

She looked back at him like he was insane

Which confused the hell out of him and Trunks.

"That girl is just so ... I don't know I have to have her "

Goten rolled his eyes. "That girls a virgin "

Trunks eyes widen again

Goten nodded "a warm hot cute virgin and she's not giving it up especially to you "

Trunks sigh as he watch her walk away. "What's that suppose to mean ?!"

Pan

The black car pulled up to Cc she got out and took a deep breath , it's like this every week Monday through Friday grandpa Hercules weekend Bulmas. Her grandpa didn't spoil her but he kept her with the best , including dates , she spent her Friday afternoon on a fancy dinner date with some bozo in a tux , the food was great him not so much , she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek when they said goodbye it was a sorry I'm not calling kiss. Her grandpa said she must find a good husband and soon while she was still fertile she wanted to yell at him that this was the 21 century ! But didn't he's the only who cares enough about what she does,besides uncle Goten , but since grandma was put in that terrible place he's been on his own too , I can't trouble him with my problems. I haven't seen my parents in months , dad calls every once in a while and mom she's just not there. But that was so long ago I'm sure I forgot what they even look like... I ring the door bell nervously , I can't get that damn penis out of my mind , I seen Trunks without a shirt a lot of times trust me , but I don't know seeing it like that was ... I guess I just forgot he had one. Pan smacks her forehead , I'm an idiot. Her cheeks turn red , he saw me too , her eyes watered a bit. Oh gosh this is so awkward more awkward than the actually night they went streaking , he hadn't called or text and she wasnt calling or texting him , he'll definitely be home tonight her him and Goten spent every weekend together doing stupid shit. She should've stayed home but then grandpa needs his time alone with his 30 year old wife.

She thought back on that night , last Saturday , they feel asleep under the blanket and stayed there until it was sunrise and he drove her home , very little words were spoken. Damn she Admit to herself he was hot ,but why was she stuck on this ? She been knew that , but everything's different now !... Damn I need a boyfriend I should get laid finally she wasn't completely innocence she made out before and had some pretty intimate touches , but never all the way , and seeing Trunks naked she realized she wanted to she was 18 now and wasn't get any younger.

She rose up her glasses on the bridge of her nose as the door began to open.

She came face to face with Bra.

Pan smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey ! Your back !"

Bra hugged her back and separate leading her into the house onto the couch in the den.

"Yeah I came home for a few days "

"That's good Bra how are you ?"

She shrugged. "I'm solid you ?"

"Oh the usual mess "

Bra phone buzz she ignored it.

"Oh Pan how's everything ?"

She shrugged "it's whatever "

Bra phone buzzed again.

"I'm going to shower " she said and got up.

"Okay ,come back down here when you get out "

She nodded and went upstairs.

Pan looked at the time 7:45 she shrug maybe those assholes had plans oh well great she really didn't know what to do if she saw Trunks.

By 8:20 She had cupped Ramen and a movie playing in the den laughing her ass off , this was Bra and Trunks part of the house so she could be as loud as she wanted.

Bra

Let the water spiral down onto her face as she looked up and felt the warmth of the hot water. She shivered on relaxation and closed her eyes.

Pan

The door creaked open with a twist of a key as two loud voices came with it.

"Dude Star Wars shits all over Star Trek "

Goten shook his head. "Fuck no Star Trek is the bomb "

Pan eyes widen a bit then trembled from her fear and laughter as the two came in. "AHAHAHAHA What fucking nerds I swear "

The boys looked at there audience and Trunks blushed because he couldn't believe she just heard that nerd moment and because well damn Pan.

Goten flopped down by her and stole her noodles.

"Goten !"

She jumped on his back as he hurried and scooped a majority into his vacuum he called mouth.

Trunks slowly sat by her and laughed.

Once Pan receive her ramen there was only the soup left.

She frown and looked at her uncle.

He smiled innocently at her."uncle Goten go make me some more !"

He sigh lazily and took the cup out her hand finishing the juice. "Pan I'm tired I had two test and my heart broken today cut me some slack.

Her eyes soften. And she hugged his head

"No no it's fine I had dinner already anyways " she sighed

The flicker of the screen caught Trunks eye and the familiar picture brought a huge goofy grin to his face. "Is this super bad ?"

"Hells yeah it is !" Pan said

Goten started laughing "jeez I haven't seen this in years "

"Super bad so trumpts Star Wars and Star Trek ha ha ha "

Trunks rolled his eyes.

40 mins into the movie and the three Saiyans were laughing their asses off.

She came in changed into tight sweat pants and a cotton oversized shirt with ugg boots.

"What's so funny ?" She asked a bit parched from her hot shower.

Goten eyes widen then a huge grin hit his lips "Bra ?!"

She chuckled "hey Goten"

He sat up amazed. "Why you didn't say you were here ?" He asked almost hurt

She rolled her eyes then shrugged her eyes fluttered to the Tv and she chuckled at the bazaar plot." I never seen this before ha ha it's funny highly inappropriate but funny !"

"What you never what ?"

Goten asked amazed

Bra giggled "I can't believe you guys still all hang out on Friday "

"Well some of us don't move across town because we need space from the ones we love "

Bra rolled her eyes "that's not why I moved ! You wouldn't understand "

"Okay jeez calm down !" Trunks yelled

Bra took a deep breath and looked back at the screen.

"What are you doing home ?" Goten asked Curious

She shrugged "I needed a night with people my own age " was all she said

Trunks study his sister , it pissed him off just to sit and watch her waste her life away doing whatever she wanted no responsibility no nothing. He stood up suddenly and walked in the hall.

Pan watched him leave , he looked upset , was him and Bra in a fight ?... Damn she got up to check on him. She walked the tile floor in the dim hall hearing a soft buzz , she smiled Trunks was playing his triumphant , it was a smooth tone , she knock on the door to the briefs kids music room. The soft noise stopped.

"Come in "

She smiled and walked in. The blinds were open behind him.

"Hey "

"Hi Pan "

She walked up to him. "What's the matter ?"

He chuckled "nothing "

She nodded "I guess man you and Bra need to cool it " she said while looking up at him

He laughed at her those glasses were just so big causing a huge glare on her face.

"What ?" She asked confused

He shook his head. Pan started to panic why is he laughing ?... Ugh I bet he's thinking about ... Oh god now I'm thinking about it !...

She turn her back to him and went to the first thing she saw which was a set of drums she sat down at them.

She grabbed the sticks and did a terrible impression of we will rock you.

Trunks was now looking out the window and she would steal a glance every now and again. Damn it that feeling was back , she was attracted to him deeply , she took a deep breath , this shouldn't be happening his my best friend. She grabbed her bangs and rest her elbows on the drums.

Trunks looked over to see Pan resting her head , she was acting normal why was he worried about seeing her ?... I mean he was a guy she was a girl and he had been ignoring certain needs , and seeing her naked just made him explode , that's all she was hot so it's normal to think those things , he was worried about nothing he was just horny that's it right ?.

He got off the wall and walk to her she looked so peaceful he smirked and banged the drum really loud

She jumped and screamed

"AHHHHHHH trunks !" She stood up and pulled his hair

"Ouch !" He yelped and try to push her away from his hair , he somehow manage to get her to stop pulling but then she started punching.

He grabbed both her wrist to calm her down.

"Say your sorry !"

"Ha ha ha I'm sorry I'm sorry Pan "

Pan looked in his clear face as he smiled. Oh damn he's so flipping hot. She smiled and like all was forgiven.

"Fine " she whispered and walked out the room he followed her.

Maybe he likes me too ? Okay yeah I admit it I like him damn I like Trunks ha ha how wild is that... He's single right? Oh my gosh yeah right I don't have the she balls.

They went back into the living room to see Bra and Goten still watching the movie in silence they took their seats

Pan blushed as she played with her fingers. I should just tell him I think he is hot , well that's true , but I don't want to say something lame like I like you ,

Knock knock

Trunks got up to answer

"Hi sirrrr " he open the door to see Marron and two other girls one being a red head with green blue eyes and the other being Valise.

Marron leaned against the door frame blinking at him. "Well are you going to invite us in ?"

"Hi Trunks " Valise said Causing Goten from the couch eyes to peek at the door.

"Umm H Hi " he wasn't a asshole to girls well in front of them at least. He opened the door wider and stepped back letting Marron bounce in and red head follow and Valise walk slowly behind them with her head down.

Goten almost forgot to blink , as he looked at her , she was still beautiful as ever as she walked in , his heart pierced as he thought of everything she ruin. He looked away in a deep breath.

Pan was confused to why Gotens ex girlfriend was here wasn't she the one who cheated on him this morning ? and these other people , but she didn't say anything only looked at Valise in anger.

Trunks closed the door and walked in the tension filled room standing next to his guest.

Marron eyes blinked around as she took of her hood to her jacket. "The vibes are intense in here " she blinked over to Trunks.

He sighed this was not part of the plan well Marron was here , but cheating ex girlfriend was as well which was not okay.

"Hi I'm Bra " Bra waved with a smile

The girls looked at the blue haired girl.

"Hi I'm Marron this is Roxy and Valise "

Roxy waved at everyone , but the black haired girl with those huge glasses caught her attention. She winked at Pan , Pan eyes widen in shock as Roxy smiled.

Trunks started to feel the tension leave a bit.

"I'm Pan and that mute is Goten " she said just because it was clear Trunks or Goten was not going to introduce her to their friends.

Marron grabbed Valise arms. "She's cute huh ? Goten "

"Yeah " he said as he looked away and Valise blushed , Marron smack his head and sat by him.

"Well she better be she's your girlfriend ha ha " she laughed

Damn Marron Trunks thought

Another tension hit the room.

"Are you serious , she's so pretty good job Goten " Bra compliment

Goten suddenly stood up , he had to get out of there before he did something he regret.

Marron blinked up confused as Valise rushed her face to her lap.

"What ?" She looked around "what happ"

"Come on !" trunks yelled for her to come here

She stood up "but "

"Shut up " he covered her mouth with his hand and grabbed her waist leading her to the hallway.

Pan watched as Trunks softly push the girl into the hallway she blinked deeply then lower her head.

A whoosh of air hit her face.

That girl Roxy was sitting next to her smiling.

Oh great...

Goten went to the balcony out into the night as the snow fall. He couldn't believe she was here , he was doing just fine , until he saw her. Ugh he just couldn't get that picture out his mind.

"Goten ?" She asked frighten , he could hear the sob in her throat.

He took a deep breath unable to speak as his chest tighten.

"I'm so sorry Goten "

He heard her walk closer. No stay away

"Goten I love you "

He turned and grabbed her waist bringing her into his chest and crushing her in a hug.

Trunks

He threw Marron in a room and closed the door behind him.

She crossed her arms. "What's going on here ?"

Trunks shook his head "you have a big mouth "

She gasp "how dare you asshole "

He laughed and sat on the bed he patted the spot next to him she slowly sat.

"Valise cheated on him this morning in the worst way "

Marron arms slowly began to drop as her eyes droop in worry and regret for bringing her. "What ? How and what do you mean in the worst way all cheating is bad !"

"Yeah you right , it's just bad real bad I probably would've killed her "

Marron eyes widen as she gasp.

Trunks smirked looking at her face "so you better not never "

She gasp again as he suddenly laid her on her back as her hair spread on the bed and he looked in her face.

"Got that ?"

Marron was blushing like crazy. "I'm not even your girl friend "

He smiled at her and closed the space kissing her lips.

Marrons heart was beating so fast as her face heated from the warmth of his lip. She couldn't help but feel things was going to fast , but this was nice.

Pan sat on the couch watching the main menu to the movie play over and over again , Bra had disappeared into the house and She hadn't seen Goten or Valise in a while not Trunks and Mavis or whatever her name was. She hadn't notice that she wasn't alone until the girl spoke.

"Jeez if I knew this was some kind of hook up session I would've at least worn make up "

Pan looked up at the girl speaking and shook her head great her friends were getting it on and she was stuck with the third wheel , well she was a wheel herself ,but still.

"I'm sorry your names Roxy right ?"

The girl nodded. "And your Pan "

Pan took another look at the girl and study her she was really pretty and natural, her deep red/auburn hair was a apple hue as her green blue eyes blinked and a sprinkle of brown freckles spread out across her nose and cheeks.

"Yeah "

Rocky pulled something out her jacket pocket it was a baggy she twinkled it in the air.

"Let's have our own party " the red had smiled.

Goten

Her big fearful eyes looked up at him , he could see it all the love she held for him and her fear of losing him. He didn't speak at all and she only cried waiting hoping he could forgive her.

He took her to his room he usually stayed in at was angry and hurt and he still loved her and it showed she felt everything he was feeling.

Pan

Her and Roxy were leaning against Trunks car in the under ground garage , of course he never capsules it.

Pan took a huge drag of smoke and inhaled it deeply in her lungs and let the smoke blow out her nose as her lips shivered for the cold.

She could hear her heart beating and feel the heaviness to her eyelids. She heard a voice and slowly snapped her head to Roxy with a confused face.

"I said Can you take me to work tomorrow?" Roxy asked

Pan shook her head "oh I'm sorry ha ha I so high right now "

Roxy had a huge grin on her face as she laughed and grabbed Pans head. Pan was laughing as well uncontrollably.

Bra

She was in her room at her moms at her mirror applying more lip gloss. She was fully changed into some wool tights a long sleeve and some heels she wore a beanie hat and gloves. She grabbed her purse and turned off the light walking downstairs to see the den now empty she walked out the door and locked it she had her car in a capsule and threw it down she got in and began to drive as the snow fell and get wind shield wipers went back and forth , she took a deep breath and closed her eyes at a red light.

Marron

She was still kissing Trunks , but now it was dark and she was yelling at herself to stop, but she couldn't. Everything had change the whole atmosphere. Trunks body was pressed against hers tightly, one of his head held down her side and the other was in her hair as his tongue softly thrusted in her mouth over and over. She was flush and hot and scared at what was happening her. If she doesn't stop this could lead to something bad.

Trunks pulled away and opened his serious eyes.

Her heart rubbed his hands through her hair.

"Your so beautiful Marron " he whispered as he brought his nose and mouth to the crook of her neck.

Her stomach and spine shiver as his purple hair tickled her neck and she could feel the tips of his lips.

"I want you " he said almost inaudible

His voice vibrated against her neck bones as his lips closed the space.

He pulled away over to his dresser and pulled out what she guess was protection. He bit of the wrapper spitting out the paper on the bed she felt her nerves numb her body as she went into an anxious coma. He seeped down and kissed her again while pulling off her jeans. Her heart went crazy again as the reality of what was happening dawn on her.

She found her self in her panties she grab for the covers and pulled them over their bodies. Trunks slowly undress and was soon on top of her.

He looked down at her face and said nothing.

Marron gasp and cried silent tears that slid in her hair as she held on to him.


	3. i don't have to live this way

_**I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall**_

_**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**_

She had parked her car in the small lot outside of the small suite. Now in the comfort of the small room and bed as her sins kept her warm from the lonely snow.

_**It's just another call from home**_

**And you'll get it and be gone**

_**And I'll be crying**_

She was pressed , blue locks sprawled out on the bed as his hot skin burned her over and over again.

His hand hand with a golden band softly rub her angst face as his lips touched hers.

_**And I'll be begging you, baby**_

**Beg you not to leave**

**But I'll be left here waiting**

_**With my Heart on my sleeve**_

Her pleasures erupted like a hot pink volcano as her lover bit hard in her ear. He was beautiful

**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**

**Seems like a million years**

**And I think I'm dying**

He laid between her legs as her head fell on his should limp as she smiled weakly

"I love you "

**What do I have to do to make you see**

**She can't love you like me?**

His eyes widen as he pulled himself from her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bra you can't love me "

She sat up and stared at him look away from her.

Her shaky lips moved as her blue eyes glisten. "But I do" she said as she covered herself with the blanket

"I think I should tell you I'm not leaving my wife for you "

Her chest sunk as those cruel words fell merciless from the lips she loves. "Wha what ?" She whispered Suddenly the whispers where back his from all these years and her insecurities laughing at her.

The tears were fully running thickly down her face dripping from her chin into the blanket as if they were powered on their own.

"I've been meaning to tell you "

Her head hung as she felt herself giving in yet again. "So so that's it ?this is the end ?"

He grabbed her cheek. And she closed her eyes and shook his hand away. In that touch she knew he planned to hide her forever.

A sudden stroke of heat hit her chest fiery and battered. She sat up on her knees grabbing his shoulder demanding his attention. "Why can't you love me ?why can't you be with me ! ? Can't you give me your heart or or a child or something ?!" She broke in snobs letting him go and hiding her face from him.

He watched her and sighed looking down then getting up to Dress. Bra heard him dress then stop for a few minutes staring at her before he walked to the bed and bend to kiss. Her forehead she sat back up on her knees as he walked away.

"Don't go "

He twist the door knob and paused without looking back.

"Your emotional right now I understand , what we need is sometime apart , I'll call you " then he was gone leaving her alone and a mess ,she fell back on the bed and grabbed her head. She was angry so upset for him to be this way but she was more sad sad he was leaving that he had left her.

* * *

**Morning**

The sun was warming her eyelids as she rest , something heavy was on her midsection causing discomfort to her , but that was nothing compare to the soreness of her thighs and arms and the wrongful throb between her legs.

She opened her eyes to see she wasn't in a room she recognize nor was she at a friends. She turned her head to see who was the person laying next to her , and to confirm her fear it was a man. That Trunks guy Goten said liked her. Her eyes filled with silent tears as she stared at him remembering last night very well. She didn't think this would happen yet she was waiting for marriage , and after she was top model in the fashion world , but it's to late it's gone and she can't get it back and it was with someone who doesn't even care. She sat up and carefully removing his heavy arm from around her waist she sat up taking a deep breath and looked around the room. She saw her clothes on side the bed and flopped down and put them on. She zipped up her jacket and put on her boots and hurried out the door. She didn't have Time to look for her friends she needed to get away. After searching through the house she finally found the door and went outside in a hurry , she tripped out hunching over on the porch taking horrified breaths as she looked around the vast lawn they drove there in valise car and all she had was her scooter. She went to the street and uncap her mint green Vespa and matching helmet and she drove away far far away from that house.

When she got to her dorm she threw her things in a corner and went to her bed in hysterically sobs , how could she be so stupid !...

Goten

He took her outside , he didn't want to make a scene in Trunks house , they had spent a night together , and it wasn't the same for him she had explained that she was sorry and that dude was her high school sweet heart and she didn't know why she did it , and it wasn't enough not for him. He took her under a tree in the lawn

"I'm sorry Valise this isn't for me any more , I can't forgive or forget what you did "

Her eyes widen" Goten please it was a mistake , but I " she grabbed her chest and turned from him."love you " she whispered

"And I loved you too "

Her heart froze as did time "loved ?" She turn back to him."so you don't anymore ?"

He shook his head ," no "

She stood there a long time looking at him like a lost dream and turned around slowly and left.

Goten looked up at the sky... His mother would not want him with a girl who was unfaithful. He took a deep breath , if I keep looking she'll come until then I have work today.

He walked back in the house to get a few hours of rest before he went in.

Trunks

He reached in the covers only to find his arms not filled with an hot model. He open his eyes confused to see his was in his bed alone.

"Marron ?" He called , he realized he was alone.

He sat back in cloud remembering last night , it was everything , he needed that literally , she was perfect a bit shy and stiff , but she was just perfect where is she ... After a while he realize she wasn't coming from the rest room or anything he was starting to think it was all in his head did they even ?... He sat up and decide To go look for her the covers shift and he saw a condom , he blushed Then he saw a small splatter of red on the bed. His eyes widen a bit as he stared at it. Something Goten said rung in his head. "She's a virgin "

Oh damn , he got out the bed and found his boxers and Pants and walked through the house. No Bra No Pan No Goten No cheating ex girlfriend no marron. He frown and thought where the hell could everybody be ?... Bra no brainier she probably went home , Pan he had no clue , valise he didn't care and Marron again he didn't know but if he knew his best friend he would be in the kitchen. He walked towards the family rooms and sure enough there was Goten eating a big ass bowl of cereal.

"Sup bro "

Trunks sat down."where did everyone go ?"

Goten shrugged. "I just saw Valise leave "

Trunks squinted his eyes"I bet you did "

Goten blushed "it's not like that I'm over it , when it came down to It couldn't forgive her "

Trunks nodded proudly of Goten."great she didn't fucking deserve you ,"..."have you seen Marron ?"

Goten shook his head."no wasn't you suppose to be with her ?"

Trunks grabbed his head. "We kind of and when I woke up she was gone "

Goten processed Trunks words"dude what the fuck she's my friend !"

Trunks shrug "it just happened "

Goten sighed. " your an asshole " he said as he pulled out his phone and began to text rapidly

Trunks stared at Goten then smiled "hey you have her number ?"

"No hell no I'm not giving you her number you go see her ! She's worth more than a text idiot "

Trunks frown "I was going to call her and find fuck you "

Goten shook his head "your a dick "

Trunks burst in guilty laughter and Goten joined him. Then he stood up dressed in a nice shirt and pants. "I'm going to work "

"Wait need a ride ?" Trunks asked bored

"Nah I'll just catch the Train thanks though " Goten then left and Trunks was alone.

After a shower, some breakfast , doing the laundry ,and a spar with his dad he still couldn't stop thinking about her. He wonder what she was doing was she okay ?.. Goten called around 12 and said they should go out tonight , but he doesn't get off till 8 which sucked.

Knock knock

It was around 2 when he heard knocks , he sighed and opened the door. He opened and there was Pan standing there smiling.

"Hey what's up " she beam

He opened the door to let her in , he was happy to see someone his day had been so boring.

She walked in with a smile and a pep in her step.

"Where the hell you been ?"

She smiled and pushed up her glasses. " I walked Roxy to work "

"Who ?"

Pan rolled her eyes "the girl that Marron girl brought over "

Trunks thought back "oh yeah the red head"

Pan nodded and smiled excitedly

Trunks looked at her "what "

She couldn't contain it anymore "I got a job "

Trunks eyes widen"what ? Why ?"

Pan shrugged " just because and I bought a car "

Trunks laughed "Pan you can't drive !"

"Yes I can !"

He rolled his eyes "uh huh sure tell that to somebody who doesn't know you "

She flicked him off then smiled again "whatever you can't take me out my good mood "

Trunks was looking at her face and frown he rose his hands and snatched off her glasses

She gasp and he paused for a slipt second its been so long since he hadn't seen those on her face , her nose seem smaller as its upturn beauty set proudly above her full lips and her eyes so innocent and blind from her poor sight he grabbed her wrist.

"We're going out "

They rushed on the driveway and trunks saw this small four dour green car at the end of it.

He laughed

"That's yours ?"

Pan looked at her car in her cloudy vision proudly "yeahs " she replied as they walked down the way to the little car.

"Keys ?" He asked

She dug in her pocket and threw them to him.

He caught them and unlock the door they got in and he drove off.

Pan looked all around to see blurs. "trunks " she whined "can't I have my glasses back "

"Nope "

She pouted

"So you got a job where ?"

"At this amusement park where Roxy works "

"An amusement park ? Oh thats great " he faked while really thinking what the hell kind of job is that.

Pan rolled her eyes and socked his arm.

Trunks laughed "what ? Your ass should be in school anyways "

"Yeah well I'm not going "

"Why not ?"

She shrugged " nobody cares for me to go , Grandpa just wants me married before I get knocked up "

"I care " he said quietly

"Yeah but you didn't carry me around on your womb for 9 months or shot out the curse sperm that was I " pan said then gasp. " I'm sorry Trunks I'm such a pain "

"Nah it's okay you can vent to me , I like to hear what your actually feeling sometimes "

She blinked at him confused what does that mean.

"You know Pan Hercules right to worry , you probably be the first one with children out of all of us "

Pan frown "oh yeah ! Well I don't stick my wiener in anything that walks unlike some people "

Trunks laugh " well that because you can't because you don't have one ,"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever I'm not a slut and I'm not having kids "

He nodded unconvinced

" Pan we all know you have a temper "

Pan widen her eyes as Trunks blushed he said too much.

She was utterly stun for 5 seconds then "What the hell that's suppose to mean ?!" She asked as her mind took a few guesses and her face cherry red.

He couldn't help but laugh at her being embarrassed. "Ha ha oh come Pan "

"Come on Pan nothing what are you saying ?"

He rolled his eyes unsure if he should tell her , but what the hell he didn't care "we all know you have issues controlling yourself " he said as her face was still confused he actually wanted to see her reaction. "I doubt it's no different in bed "

Pan looked away from him embarrassed she couldn't believe he was calling her some sex craze girl who can't control her hormones.

"Shut up Trunks you know nothing !"

"I know enough I know you "

She frown he was starting to hurt her feelings she wasn't a slut she was a flirt she admit but she didn't jump on guys "your all wrong Trunks im a virgin and thanks to you and my lovely uncle I'm never going to let any man penetrate me !, im taking a vowel of abstinence !" She said to herself

As Trunks stared at her shocked. He then blushed terribly "sorry I thought "

She frown "don't even tell me what you thought ! And stop thinking about me that way !" She yelled and he laughed awkwardly she couldn't believe he was saying these things , what's wrong with him ?... Was he flirting with her had he thought about her in sexual way ?

He turned and smiled at her "truce ?" He asked it was a honesty misinterpretation

She was still pissed but sighed and smiled "Truce "

Usually when she was upset she held a grudge but lately she been forgiving him so easily.

He turn into a parking lot of some strip with a park across the street.

She looked at the store she was in front of and saw a pair of neon glasses on the glass door he smiled at her and go out as she slowly got out and followed.

"Trunks what's this ?" He grabbed her hand and only smiled and lead her through the office with a ding of a bell there were eye glasses everywhere and it was pretty empty besides the receptionist and mother and child in the waiting room.

"We'are getting you some contacts Harry " he said in a British voice.

She blushed as he basically forced her to the receptionist desk.

"Hello welcome to Bridgate optical How can I help you "

"She needs an prescription for contacts and eye glasses "

The women looked at him then Pan "well we aren't that busy seems we have an opening right now , and what insurance do you have ?"

Trunks smiled and dismiss the lady "will be paying by card "

The women eyes widen then she nodded and stood up "right this way "

Pans heart beat slow as a childish fear came to mind there was three things that scared the crap out of her

Doctors dentists and optometrist .

She looked back at Trunks her vision blurred from her poor sight and fear.

"Trunks " she whined

He smiled "I'm coming " he said following then into a dark room Pan sat in a high chair it was a toddler like seat as the lady latched a huge machine onto her face. Trunks took his spot on a wall watching amused.

Pan hated this part when that little pressure of air goes into your eye while you desperately try to stare into the blinding green light. She felt her nerves turn up on the inside as she grabbed her thighs as she heard Trunks annoying coughs.

Trunks was laughing behind his hand pretending to be coughing at her she was a grown ass women. She looked funny in that chair with her thick hair crumpet and wavy as the machine masked her face ,and she sat up stiff with her hands digging into her thighs. "

Soon before they knew it and after more machines that look like that came straight out of a horror film were put on Pans face they were back in the sunny lobby picking out glasses on the wall as Trunks wore Pans old ones. She stood in the mirror trying a pair that were slightly large and similar to her other ones.

Trunks had a few in his hand he had picked for her.

Pan looked at herself in the mirror and lowered her eyes as she thought of last night , her eyes fluttered behind those glasses at him studying frames then back to the mirror then ground. He probably had sex with that girl , she blushed am I'm jealous ?... But this wasn't nothing new a hot girl Trunks brought around for a short period of time , but that was the first girl she seen him with since she realized her feelings , she shook her head what's wrong with me , I know what he is like , I need to stop these feelings , but that little angle on her shoulder knew she wanted to be hold to be special in someone eyes and she hoped that someone would be Trunks , but she didn't want to become a fling beside she cherished their friendship. She decide whatever she felt for him she was over it , it's done.

Suddenly she felt a shadow on her back as a soft pull on her face.

She was stun as looked at the floor as another pair of glasses were put on her face , then her chin was roses with an knuckle and she looked at herself in the glasses with Trunks behind her. She looked at there reflection and her heart stop no pan focus on anything but that face , she looked at her own the glasses were black and sleek prada maybe.

"Now those are a nice fit "

She nodded. He got the frame from her face then took them to the receptionist leaving her back cold. She turn to him noticing he still wore her old glasses running into the desk knocking over a display of flyers.

She laughed at the goof ball then sighed. Jeez Pan cool it he's your best friend nothing else.

He walked back towards her

"Damn Pan your as blind as a bat !"

She burst out laughing. "Yeah whatever "

It went silent after that and the two stared at each other for a moment. Then looked away.

"Pan Son your orders ready "

They both turn to the receptionist then walked to grab their items.

She handed Pan two black cases and a piece of paper.

"These are your glasses and here's the prescription to your contacts take them to your local pharmacy "

"Thank you " Pan said As she pick between her new glasses to wear she chooses the black ones as Trunks paid.

They walked out as the door dinged and got in her car.

Pan stared at herself in the door mirror at her new glasses , she looked different like a teacher she thought.

"Any plans tonight ?"

Trunks check the time on his phone and realize it was already 6 "yeah Me and Goten are going out in fact I need to go to our school that asshole has my shoes over there "

Pan rolled her eyes Trunks has the shoe in take of a women. She smiled to herself as she thought of his personal closet just for his beloved sneakers.

Trunks looked over to Pan and smirk "want to go ?"

Pan shook her head. "I have work "

"Where again ?" He asked puzzled

"An amusement park with Roxy "

He laughed

"What's funny ?"

He shook his head "nothing "

They took a turn on the street and Pan notice they were at her uncles and Trunks school he parked.

"I'll just met up Goten here so you can get to work "

Pan looked at him and nodded. "Okay "

It was a moment of silence then Trunks got out.

"Bye "

"Later "

Pan climb over the arm rest and sat in drivers and cruised not so smoothly off trunks watched from the side walk with a smile and chuckled as the sun set and the night chill.

He jog across the way towards Gotens , not that many people were there but he did get a nice view of the girls track team.

He looked far and saw blonde a short hair blonde girl struggling with a laundry basket. He stop in his tracks to take in the girl she wore mom jeans with a gray cotton v-neck and and a mint green cardigan. Last night. His eyes soften as he thought about being with her he watched her place the basket on her scooter but it plop down on the snowy ground she huffed angrily and a little hurt and bend down to pick up her clothes.

Trunks hadn't notice he started to walk towards the girl. He saw a t-shirt of hers by his foot and he pick it up as he step up on the side walk she was on.

"Here " he extended his arm.

Marron looked her shirt than the hand and arm holding her shirt then the body to which the arm was connected to.

Her eyes blankly looked at him and his face was also unreadable to her. She grabbed her shirt and placed it in the basket strapping it on to seat leaving a little room for the driver.

He study the girl was she ignoring him or simply didn't care ?... This girl !.

She got on the bike and reached for the keys out her pocket.

"You know Capsule would save you the trouble of having to do this "

She shrugged. "Guess I like trouble " she said.

Trunks was growing worried the girl was too passive and he thought Bra was the most passive person he knew but this girl.

She started her engine and cruised off.

"Whoa whoa wait". He ran and grabbed the handles and stop her as her eyes widen in shock. He turned off the bike.

He then capsules her things with a capsule he had in his pocket as she looked away from him. He scout her back and sat in the front and grabbed her arms making them hold him as he drove off.

"Where's your dorms?" he asked

She squinted as if he didn't know where the girl dormitory was. "South building "

Marron felt her short hair blow back as she looked at the back of his head.

What does he want ?... To gloat ? To torture me ? Just go away.

When he got there she capsule the car and began to walk away. He watched her and realize she was leaving him. He frown and ran after her through the doors.

He saw her opening her room with a key shakily. He grabbed her arm and rushed her inside causing her to gasp.

He didn't have time to acknowledge Valise in the living room. He rush towards the hall and into the room where he could smell Marron the most at.

She ripped her arm from him.

"What do you want !"

Trunks Shook his head."I want to see you "

She blinked blankly twice then down at the floor.

He walk closer grabbing her elbows making her sit next to him on her bed.

Trunks blush."would you like to talk about last night ?"

"No I don't care " she whispered

He sighed and grabbed her chin and made her look at him , he could see fear in her pale eyes. "Well I'll like to talk about last night " he said lowly then kissed her lips.

"It was wonderful , I loved ever inch of you "

Marron blushed and tried to look away but he didn't let her.

He pushed her down on the bed while holding her wrist. She gasp looking at her trapped hands then up to him.

"Go out with us tonight , me and Goten"

"Where are you going ?"

He shrugged " a club or lounge "

"I I need to shower "

He nodded and help her up.

She grab a few things then went into the bathroom.

He could hear the water sprinkle.

He looked around her room and notice she had Paris London New York and other places on the wall and pictures of models everywhere a dresser with a small flat screen TV , MacBook , make up , and other girly stuff.

He really didn't know her they met just yesterday, but she was a mystery to him.

The water stopped and a few minutes later she came out dressed in fitting jeans ,nice deep purple blouse , and knee high black boots. She put her short hair in a small bun. The lap by her bed contrast well with her skin as her pale eyes glowed outlined by dark lines of black make up.

Their eyes met , she wasn't afraid anymore to look at him.

"I'm ready "

"you look beautiful "

She blushed and laughed "really ?... There's nothing special about this get up " she said sarcastically

He smiled and grabbed her hand "of course it is , it's what you wore on our first date "

Marron froze as he pulled her out her door.

They walked to Gotens in silence. No one were home and Marron took a seat at the table she notice it was a little messy and giggled.

"With a mother like chi chi you think he be a little more neater "

Trunks looked around "his girl cheated on him , his trying to create his man cave back "

Marron laughed "man cave ?"

"Yeah it's what your room becomes after a break up "

Marron rolled her eyes. " I was unaware of this "

He smirked "it's a un spoken secret between men , your lucky your getting some inside scoop "

"Ha am I'm "

He nodded and they both burst out laughing.

"I'm going to get ready " he said as he took in her smiles. Then disappear in the house.

Marron laid her cheek on the small wooden table.

Here she was about to go out with him and just 13hours ago they were ... Ugh she blinked spacey at the wall as she thought of everything she could remember to feel of last night.

She closed her eyes , he was warm and strong ,but soft in a away , his skin against hers was soothing and even the painful inter coarse was strangely interesting and felt different as he continued to make love to her.

Her heart was beating fast and she was shaken in fear. It was still all very new to her and she regretted it even though he is a great guy.

She suddenly sat up and looked around I can't dwell in the past , just have fun hang out like normal with Goten and his stupid hot friend. Trunks she thought ,his name was Trunks , he was beautiful and even though she hated herself for it , they shared something. Date he said it was our first date ?... Maybe if I just get to know him and find out if he truly is a good guy then I won't feel so bad and I can move on and stop crying about it.

Clink clink

In came Goten with his head phones in. Marron eyes lite up as he sung his little heart out.

"Goten !"

He paused and looked wildly around to see a smiley Marron at his table.

He took them off and blushed "hey "

"Hi " she chuckled

He took a seat by her."what are you doing here ?" He asked puzzled

She blushed "umm well Trunks brought me here to your man cave so I can go out with you guys tonight "

Goten nodded and looked at the time it was 8:30 still pretty early.

He looked back up and could sense in her Ki and eyes she was sad or hurt or both. He frown remembering seeing the same look before on someone else.

"Where is that asshole anyway ?"

"Umm in the room I think "

Goten stood up , and bend down to kiss her forehead.

Marron blush and didn't say anything as he left out the room.

Goten saw Trunks in his room lacing his shoes.

"Dude You brought a date ?"

Trunks shrugged "yeah , I saw her and I just wanted to hang out with her "

Goten scratch his head and walk towards his closet "fine "

Damn in his post breakup state he wasn't sure if he could even pick up a girl , he needed his wing man... But that ass was with Marron tonight , God I hope Trunks doesn't blow this one she's an incredible girl.

* * *

9:20

They were all dress and ready and decided to take a shot before leaving.

"Cheers "

They all knock back there drinks Trunks and Goten made sour faces as Marrons stayed blank.

"Pussies " she whispered causing Trunks to blush and grabbed her in a head lock she giggle as he tickled her.

Goten rolled his eyes.

Knock knock

Goten was surprise he wasn't expecting anybody he opened the door.

It was a black heel and a white foot was all he saw. His eyes rose up the bare slim leg to its mid thigh where a burgundy color met and cover every curve the dress sunk at her waist with a black and gold Belt around it a little to big for the small circle , nice Palm size breast and shiny thick blue shoulder length hair and matching eyes. Her lips held a smirk as she looked at Goten.

"Hi !"

"Bra what are you doing here ?"

She giggled and bounced in his house looking around. " I'm here to party !"

Her eyes caught glimpse of the couple embraced in each other.

"Oh " Bra blushed

"Bra ?"

"It is I brother "

Trunks rolled his eyes and grabbed Marron by her waist " Bra this is Marron you probably met yesterday "

Bra snorted "ha I remember hello "

"Hi " Marron peeped

"So where we going ?" Bra asked excitedly throwing her hands up.

...

* * *

Pan

She had been assigned to a basketball game , it was now dark and the park shone beautifully as family's and friends had a great time. She had fun and the outfit was cute , her boss gave her a white and black. Striped collared shirt that stop on her abs and black shorts with black converse and a hat. She even had a whistle hanging around her neck.

Her shift was now over and she was now walking around looking at the attractions.

Her phone buzz and she saw it was Bra. She was going to answer but heard her name being called.

"Pan !"

She looked up to see Roxy standing there , her blue eyes looking at Pan from head to toe with a white smile.

"Come here " she motion

Pan looked down at her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket and jogged over to the funnel cake stand Roxy was at.

"Sup " pan greeted As Roxy still checked her out

"Damn that outfit is sexy "

Pan blushed " umm thanks "

Roxy chuckled "come on man I got some good stuff "

Pan looked around then wAS being pulled by Roxy behind the stand as she grab her lighter and lite the end of the white stick.

Pan was worried about being caught but then again she found herself not caring.

Pretty soon She was high as a kite and looking at the girl with fire hair and clear eyes.

"Ha ha ha Pan heyyyyy Pan ?"

Pan shook her head "yeah "

"Let's go "

Pan felt her body numbing as the girl laced her fingers with hers. Everything was a blur the people the music and lights.

"Roxy " Pan moaned

"Yes my little plane "

"Where are we going ?"

"On a ride "

"Out of the way !" The red head yelled As she skip a line of people.

"Hey Stacey lets us on "

" damn Roxy your going to get me fired bitch "

"Love you too ha ha come on Pan-chan "

Pan felt her self in a seat being strap. Down she looked to see they were now on a ride it was going up.

She felt something soft of her inner thigh she looked down at her legs to see Roxys hand she looked back up at the girl smiling.

"Roxy are you like a lesbian ?"

Roxy chuckled and brushed pans hair twice before grabbing her face and kissing her lips.

...

* * *

The dark fabric stuck on her like a second skin as she dance , her belly would go one way and her waist another like some Arabian dancer she was drunk he could tell by the way she smiled ear to ear with her eyes closed.

He didn't notice his feet moving towards the girl,

Bra smiled with her hands above her head still dancing freely. Her body bump someone and she quickly turned and open her eyes.

She saw GOTEN and started laughing.

"Hi "

He said nothing only looked in her face.

She frown at his lack of response and grabbed his cheeks bringing his face closer to hers "why so serious ? Ha ha ha ha "

She then turned around and scan the crowd "where's Trunks ?"

Goten heard nothing only stared at her from behind and reached for her.

Bra gasp at the sudden force and turned in his chest.

"Goten ha ha what are you doing ?"

"Dancing with the most beautiful women in here "

Bra blushed "what about your girlfriend she wouldn't mind you dancing with me ?"

"She's not my girlfriend "

Bra eyes widen then she shrugged and began to dance with him.

He stared into her eyes as she looked up at him.

"Why did You come back why did you come tonight ?"

Bras heart deepen at that question. "I needed this "she whisper

Suddenly both felt that familiar weight on their heart. She couldn't believe it was over , she wanted to forget it all , but here with Goten just reminded her.

She pulled from him and stalked her way to the bar leaving Goten on the dance floor.

"Long Island ice tea please , then a pain killer "

Goten followed her watching her gulp down the two drinks and lay her upper body on the bar.

"Bra Get up "

She didn't move

He grabbed her arm standing her up.

"Wow ha ha ha"

Her legs were noddles.

"Great ha "..."your drunk "

"No no I'm good , but my legs hurt Goten " she pouted

He rolled his eyes and picked her up throwing her on his back holding the back of her knees

"Let's get you out of here"

Marron

She admit she was having a good time. They sat in a booth talking and drinking all night after Bra went off to dance and Goten left not too long after it was just them.

" so your half alien like Goten ?"

He nodded

She blushed oh great she did it with someone in her dads old school gang.

"But my dads probably the asshole your dad told you about , he's not like Goku "

"Oh wait is your dad the doche bag who my ... Mother ... Beat ... Up .."

Trunks laughed "try telling him that "

Marron stared at his white smile and clear face under the dim lights. She was starting to feel dizzy from her drinking.

Trunks wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You okay "

She nodded "no I'm fine " she couldn't but picture last night and feel of him. She was still a bit sore from it all making it more real , but she felt she was in a dream.

"Yes you are "

Her eyes traveled to his and they had a small contest.

A figure coming closer caught both their eyes causing them to turn the head and see Goten with a young women on his back giggling.

"Trunks ! Ouch " Goten held as Bra pulled back a hand full his spikes causing his neck to arch

Trunks smack his forehead at his sister as Marron giggled

"We need to go!" Goten said clearly frustrated

Trunks sighed it was late. The two stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

Bra played in and pulled Gotens hair. As he opened the car door and shoved the girl in the back then climbing in himself.

Bra giggled and played in Gotens hair and ear.

He shivered at her touches and keep swatting her hands away as Trunks drove a bit tipsy towards their school.

Bra laid with her back on the seat giggling and trying to sit up but the car "wouldn't let her " as she put it she finally gave up and just laid on her back.

Goten tried not to look at her because of the way her legs were open in that dress , he couldn't help the blush on his cheek as the late city nights shined on her white skin and blue hair every passing mile.

He took a deep breath and looked a head while reaching in his pocket for his phone as he looked down and powered it on he went through his contacts scrolling girls names , out of habit. Their were tons of girls in his call log , a few he slept with , a few he wished he slept with , a few he hurt , and a few that hurt him. He was sure he could call one up tonight , he had been hurt since finding Valise with that guy he just wanted to bury himself in someone else who was female and forget his problems , but the thing about calling exes and old flings for an encounter ,afterwards it left both of them feeling with regret ... Her for trusting him again and him because he didn't want to go through the bad mouthing text messages or the tearful calls , he had a heart too , but he never been serious with a girl he just hook up with , she had to...

Valise dimples and smiles and personality came rushing back through his head and heart like heat stroke.

She had to completely capture me... And every time I let a girl. Completely capture me I end up burned. Think I'll give up after so many let downs , but I can't ,Goten looked up and saw Trunks holding Marrons hand ...

I need someone , I'm on my own out here , and it's always nice to have someone there for me on a level beyond friendship , and I need someone ... I want to get married and have a child before ... She dies... My mother...

Our family went to shit and my mom grew so depressed over the years wasn't until five years ago she thought I was my dad one day coming home from the briefs one weekend and it was the most heart wrenching sick thing to have your mother you love so dearly think you are your father the person you have so much angry for... Gohan and Videl non hesitant decided to put her in a home , i guess my mom was a bother , just another body to take care in their eyes , Pan sat by watching everything unfold her parents we're still kind of on talking terms at least then when she was 13 , but not me at 15 I wanted the fuck out and I did I left , fucked that ,that land was just a damn weight in my chest reminders of my mother everywhere , I had to get out Gohan didn't complain and let me go... It was hard leaving Pan behind her family was deteriorating and she had front row seats... But I promised every weekend to come get her and Take her to Trunks house with me his parents didn't mind , even though his mother was older than mine she didn't look over 40 I know she probably whipped up some aging slowing crack in her labs a long time ago , but Bulma was Glad to "have me there ". Vegeta all he wanted was a spar and for me to stay away from his princess. I remember 13 year old Bra she like karaoke and British boy bands. Too say she was likely the least to be one Pans friends was an understatement , but Pan really needed a friend then and Bra was there , Pan had started to hate going home and would bring Bra over just so she wouldn't have to be there alone... Pan took care of herself for a long time before Hercule snatched her up and took her in , her parents didn't put any kind of fight.

But as for me Bra and Trunks we were stoke to have her in the city !...

Before I know it we're at my building watching Bra clack around just know she's going to fall on the concrete but she never does. She has a face of angst , nobody knows why we all just guess cause she's wasted.

Trunks look at Bra with the most annoyed face as Marron chuckles.

Goten watch Bra whimper then look back a Trunks.

"What am im going to do with that ?" He asked pointing to the blunette.

"She can come to my place " Marron offered

Trunks eyes widen as he thought of ways to kill his sister for ruin his chances of getting laid tonight.

Goten laughed and shook his head.

"Marron no I'm not babysitting we are not babysitting her " Trunks said And sighed " I'll just take her home "

Marron frown what does he mean ,we're not !... Did he think he was coming to her house !...

"Ha ha don't worry I'll take her home " Goten offered

Bra did a drunk hiccup and grabbed her car capsule "imm gooood " she slurred

Trunks rolled his eyes walked forwards and grabbed Bras car of her Hand

but he was thankful " thanks man "

"Yeah un-huh whatever "

Trunks shot Goten a look then turn to Marron.

She blushed and looked at him then away.

She suddenly began to walk away towards her home and knew he was following her.

Goten watched them awkwardly leave and laughed again...

Wow

They disappear around a corner and a clacking snapped him out of it. He turned to see Bra bounce up and down looking as if she would die.

"What's wrong ?!" He asked alarmed

"I have to peeee " she cried

His eyes widen and he chuckled again the grabbed her wrist and lead her through his building into his dorm.

She darted through the house without a glance back.

He shook his head and waited in the kitchen for grabbing a few snacks to eat quickly before he flew her home. Bleh he didn't feel like flying , but he wanted to get back home fast enough so he could sleep work had been long then clubbing had not been what he expected.

He heard a flush and water run but she never came back.

He tapped on his counter then sighed and went to the bathroom to find it was empty and a heel on the tile floor. He grabbed it.

"Bra ?" He called out and check the closets then his room there she was laid out on the floor eyes closed.

"Bra ! "

"Hmm"

"We have to go , you can't sleep here !" Goten was freaking out her in his room , in that dress intoxicated.

She rolled over ignoring him.

He frown and bend down putting on her shoe and she sat up.

More awoke now.

"I don't want to go I'm sleepy and I'm tired and " she kicked her foot in a huff

He his jaw dropped a bit at her behavior , but he noticed it the distress in her voice as if she would cry

"Bra "he said softly "it's okay we'll just leave tomorrow "

She looked at him then away and smiled laying her head back down on the carpet.

He shook his head and grabbed her in his arms as he stood and carried her to his bed putting the covers over her.

"What are you doing ?" She asked suddenly surprise by her knew surrounding softness.

He grabbed a pillow and a throw blanket. "You can have the bed I'll go on the couch "

Her eyes widen and shook " no don't go " she whispered "I don't want to be alone "

He wasn't sure if she was drunk talking or something was seriously wrong or she was telling him to sleep with her next to her.

"Can you stay in here on the floor "..."please "

His heart fluttered a bit then he dismissed his thought of her asking him to join her and cursed himself in his head for thinking that way , they were just friends.

"Or I can get the floor I was fine on it"

"Bra shut up " he said what was wrong with her like he let her sleep on the floor while he slept in his bed. He went to lay down as she shut up as a smile hit her face then soon found herself in a slumber.

While Goten on the other hand could not sleep at all. He was over thinking it over thinking about her in his room. She had always been pretty , even when they were younger she was more petite paler with long blue hair to her waist. Now she had a bit of a tan shoulder length thick hair and curves like her mother. I don't think she every had an "ugly faze " like himself.

Now she was in his bed... I never thought she be. Damn her legs in that dress. Her dancing with him. It was all playing with his mind. And when he found sleep he found himself dreaming of her.

It was morning and he woke up on the floor a bit confused and dizzy hearing small but close moans. He stood up in a daze wondering how he end up on the floor. He turned in front of him and saw a body of his bed , one leg hiked up a bit as her breast floated seemingly in the air as she laid back on the pillow with one hand lazily by her face and one deep within her legs. She turn to him and smiled.

Goten eyes flashed open And sure enough it was still night time he stood up quickly though to see if his dream was true ... It was not Bra sleep like a baby as he thought how he was worst than master roshi , but forgot that quickly with his bursting erection. He whimper a cried and as he felt the pulsation and throb. He ran to his bathroom grabbed the counter than shamefully reached into his pants all the while thinking of that dream.

Oh gosh I'm a terrible person.

When he finished he felt so guilty. Try telling Trunks this. Damn man.

He eventually walk back to his room where she still slept. He got back in the floor.

And ponder on her words and weird behavior, she seem so dazed saying things like " I needed to be with people my own age? " ... " don't go I don't want to alone ?" Whats with that ? ... He definitely confront her about this...

"Goten hey Goten wake up !"

His black eyes popped open to Bra above him.

After his shock a blush came deeply on his cheeks.

She laughed and smack his arm.

"We'll wake up !... Your being a very bad host " she stood up and looked around his room.

"So this is the college life huh ?"

He sat up "yeahhhh "

"Ha ha cool , "

"What time is it ?" He asked noticing the blazing orange sun.

She shrugged. "It looks like sunset "

"Shit " he cursed

"Ha ha we are some bums oh well ," she sat on the bed and sighed

It was a moment of silence

He looked at her feet legs then face. "Do you want to go home?"

"No " she whispered

He thought she said that she normally just disappears when she doesn't want to be around anymore.

"Fine then what you want to do today ?" He looked at the sunset "well tonight

She shrugged and giggled "last night was stellar I like to repeat it "

His eyes widen "oh no i will not be in the bar on a Sunday like some old creep"

"Ha ha Goten oh be quiet ! I haven't been out in a really long time , who cares if it's Sunday !"

He looked at her excited face she really wanted to go. But he couldn't not on a Sunday." Well next weekend we'll go out "

She sighed "fine cool "

She bit her lip then smiled "we should at least drink "

"No no no "

She giggled and stood " don't be such whimp come on "his jaw drop as she walked towards the kitchen.

...

Marron it was morning again and she was wide awake laying on her pillow , Trunks left last night and she remembered him promising he would call as she kissed him goodbye... She blinked as her eyes moisten ... She didn't want him to go at all... This sucks everything sucks !... Her phone rung and she sat up quickly and grabbed it.

"Hello ?" She answered cautiously

"Marron where the hell were you hello photo shoot !... "

Marron eyes widen "oh no Pedro I'm so sorry I forgot"

"SaVe it , bring your ass downtown now there's an outside photo shoot one of the other blondes got food poisoning "

"I'm on my way "

Shit

She hung up and got out of bed and ran towards the shower.

* * *

The ceiling fan blew in circles

Pans back was on the wall as she took deep breaths across from the queen size bed. The red head on it crawled off in nothing but her boy shorts and tank top smirking at her little plane. Pans hair was in her face as she looked up at the girl take another drag from the stick in her hand. Pan blinked up in moving.

The ginger smiled softly "come here"

Roxy bend down on her knees in front of Pan grabbing her by her neck and rubbed it as she brought Pans mouth to the stick , Pan shrugged and took a hit as well , then Roxy flicked it out. And crashed her lips onto Pans. Then pulling her legs grabbing her zipper.

* * *

She had showered and changed into his button up shirt and gray and white polka dot joggers , her hair was now in a bun as they sat on a bench surrounded by pink rose bushes that were dead from the winter. Bra had found his Hennessy while he took his own bathe and some how persuade him to drink with her when he got out they were both buzz just talking under the dark sky.

"Ha ha really So you and the hot blonde were childhood friends ?she's part of the z gangsters ?" She asked

He snorted a laugh " z gangsters ? And yeah krillens a daughter remember him ?"

She giggled " oh yeah I remember the short guy I think with the scary wife "

Goten nodded. "With the hot wife "

Bra gasp.

"What ?" He asked

She shook her head "men ! I just don't understand you !"

He laughed " oh please Bra I'm pretty sure you do "

"What's that suppose to mean "

He looked at her with honest eyes and smiles "come on your Bra Briefs !"

She waited for him to explain but he didn't as if her name was enough

Her eyes lowered "so , that means nothing "

"Men must throw themselves at you , your beautiful "

She blushed the. She shrugged "I mean I don't know "

He paused "what you don't know Bra ? If men like you or of your beautiful?"

She blushed deeper avoiding eye contact "I guess a little bit of both " she shrugged then giggled covering her face. "Anyways what about you and that cute brown haired girl she was smoking I was all like go Goten go Goten in my head ha ha "

Bra stared at his face to see his eyes grow distance as she could tell he was thinking of words to say. She leaned in closer. "You have sad eyes Goten " she whispered

He looked up into her face , it look so soft and her eyes so alluring and big and curious to his sudden mute state.

"Is it about her before I got weird vibes at my house then she cried when you left the den ... What happen ?"

He swallowed "she cheated on me with her ex and I saw it "

Bra eyes widen.

"I had a rose in my hand " he shook his head in disappointment "if I told Trunks that he would have a fit ha ha , but that's my homie couldn't have got through the day without him"

Bra suddenly felt her heart sunk. She grabbed his knee " Goten I'm so sorry "

He looked at her hand and place his on top of hers "it's okay "

They stayed like that for a while as the bugs of the night called out.

"Was she your first love ?" Bra asked moving her hand from under his and placing them in her lap.

He half smirked "no my first love was Melissa Caraway in 5th grade she had a power puff girl lunch box and fed me grapes "

Bra burst out laughing "awwww Goten !"

"Did you get a kiss from Melissa ?"

He laughed "no , that was 6 grade , with Penelope she was head cheerleader me and Trunks both went after her but since Trunks had.. Em relations with her cousin she hated him , she was nice " he said smiling at the memories from his younger life. He turned to the amused girl.

"What about you how old where you ?"

He looked a her lips spread as she brought her legs in the bench and hugged them. " 13 " she said in a daze

"With who ?"

"My ... Mothers business partner "

Suddenly the humor of the night died as his face scrunched in disgust and dis believe "What ?"

"He was actually my first love as well my only love , but he ended things a few days ago..." She said quietly

He was stun and shocked. Her mothers business Partner ? That means out of college , grown taking advantage of a young girl. She looked ahead sadly she hadn't notice his shock state. He scout closer to her. He shouldn't judge her not now anyway she looked so lost. "Why he ended things "

Bra closed her eyes. "He was married "

A few tears slid out as her head just met with Gotens shoulder.

Goten frown and grabbed her head comforting her. "His a sicko pervert "

Bra shook her head "it was my fault "

"No it wasn't Bra don't dare think that "

"I feel dizzy Goten , I never said this out loud before "

"Let's go inside " he said picking her up like a bride and carried her back to his dorm. She shook and tried to calm down her crying. He let her have the bed again and watch her till she fell asleep. Trunks would lose his shit if he knew this , Goten couldn't tell him.

The room was blue , it was cold out and the sky wanted to be blue tonight ...He sat at the edge of the bed and turned to her and looked at her sleep her nose were red and her eyes puffy hair everywhere but she never looked so beautiful to him. Though the room was blue everywhere his heart burned like a Jasper brimstone as he stared at the girls face. He looked away.

"Gosh what's wrong with me " he said to himself out loud.

He looked back at her. He Rachel under covers and grabbed her hand.

"I won't that that creep come near you again I promise "

* * *

Monday

Bra eventually went home when Goten had class, but not to capsule corp but to her apartment across town. He called her out of the blue which was not the usual , she had been more distance since she got her own place and they weren't on the talk and texting everyday level,but had been , when she water the flowers and went shopping while she rung Pans number 5 times when she went to her parents for a meal. He text and called her and she didn't mind at all.

Weekend came he came to get her to take her out as promised of course Trunks was there , but this time alone.

They had section and drunk all night. He made her pace herself this time as Trunks checked women.

In the corner on the wall he saw two girls dancing with each other. The one with the red hair was moving behind the girl with the long black hair who was dancing very provocative. She rolled her belly and ran her hands through her hair as the girl from behind put her hands on her hips.

Goten notice Trunks staring sobering up for a moment his eye met where he saw the girls grinding on each other.

Bras eyes squinted as she saw her friend in the corner."is that Pan ?" She yelled as her eyes grew.

The three of them went pale at the site of their friend her eyes were closed and she looked a bit daze.


	4. Footprints in the snow

The breeze was so refreshing.

Me here sitting on a park swing looking annoyed into the distance of joggers and kids playing soccer.

Goten wanted to met here. I mean i didn't mind hanging out with him , it's just...

Bra brought here hands to her face cringing at the thought.

I told him , I really told someone !... I don't know why I did , I kept a secret this long... It was the ugly truth and I don't know , I feel like Goten could blackmail me or something with that information , or... Tell my brother or worst my dad !...

I shook my head I have to make sure he doesn't say a word.

I wish I could've told... Pan. A long time ago.

I remember two weeks ago when we went out and saw Pan with that girl Roxy , I was so shocked and couldn't help but wonder was this the reason she wasn't answering me. I don't know, but next thing I knew Goten had walked over there and me and my brother followed. Pan seem to care less about our presence. Her eyes were low and glassy surrounded by a bit smudge black make up. Her cheeks were red from dancing.

Her uncle pulled her to the side , and I couldn't hear what they were talking about , but he seemed less than happy and Pan was more irritated than anything and walked away swatting away her uncles hand as she stormed towards the exit. Roxy and a few other people she was with followed her not before saying bye to us. I snook a peak at trunks and he was just as puzzled.

He asked Goten was everything alright , and Goten shrugged saying he didn't know.

Back to present.

I miss him... I miss his warmth. I miss knowing he would always come back, but not no more he said he wasn't leaving his wife , but he said he will call maybe I should call him !... It's been a few weeks , we usually met up every few months our only communication is email , but he does have a cell for emergency , because of one night of my 15 year I was drunk at some party and called his house !. I wanted to see him and I wasn't going to let nothing stop me that night.

I smiled on the swing from ear to ear closing my eyes as a wind came over the park rattling the leaves and flowers.

He had came to me that night and even though he made it very clear to never call his house again , I couldn't help but notice he liked that I did it.

"Hey "

My eyes open to see non other than . I smile and wave.

"Hey "

He sat on the swing next to me.

I chuckled "don't break it "

He nudge my cheek. " how are you ?"

I swallow hard. "Umm I'm fine "

" actually I don't want you worrying about me ... Okay "

Goten looked in my eyes as I try not to wear how I felt on my face.

"Stop that girl ! I care about you " he said then quickly looked away from me and I looked away as well.

Whoa what ... The way he said you and looked away ... Did he like me ?...

"I mean we're friends right ?" He turn back to me cheeks just a bit red

Oh my gosh , no this is this is not good.

I stood up. "I'm thinking of calling him , maybe he wasn't thinking straight when he said those things I did just tell him...something that caught him by surprise "

Goten looked at me in way I never wanted to be looked at.

So I just walked away trying to get to my car, but of coarse he followed.

"Bra so your going to go back to that pedophile "

I turn to him , clearly letting my angry and embarrassment show. "Don't call him that it's not like that ! ..." I turn away from Goten open my car door as he stopped chasing me.

"Then go ahead go crawling back to that sicko"

I closed my door my chest was filled was hurt anger embarrassment and insecurity. I just drive away.

This is so wrong , I felt so dirty , why did I tell Goten. I guess if nobody knows then it doesn't really exist , but now someone does and I feel like everyone knows and all the bad details and facts about our affairs are 100 times as darker than before. His marriage ,my age when it began ,and his position at CC.

I park and capsule my car as I go to my apartment throwing my stuff on the couch and headed straight towards my bedroom bathroom.

I can barley breath ,looking not really any wear but at my shower floor while the words "Pedophile ,sicko ,and crawling back "plague my brain like a ugly headache.

I grab my phone from my pocket and text to his emergency number.

"I miss you " I sent

Seconds went but like forever minutes ticked away like infinity.

So I lower myself to call

It rung

It rung

It rung

It rung

It rung

And voice mail.

I cry angrily out loud and throw my phone somewhere behind the toilet and in my rage I turn my whole body looking wildly around I guess for an explanation ,but all I saw was me.

Standing there looking back at myself.

I stop and stare at myself. I felt so dirty and so cheap that he couldn't even text me back !...

I turn on the shower to its hottest temperature and step in fully clothed letting water run on myself head to toe I power up my energy and the clothes melted right of I sit on the floor and hug my knees crying my sad little heart out.

I'm so ashamed of my life right now.

Goten couldn't like me , it's wrong. He was pretty good looking and funny and nice. I felt a burning in my heart. No way I couldn't and im pretty sure he thinks so low of me right now.

...

After just sitting the water for an hour I got out dressed in whatever joggers and a tank top. I didn't do my hair it was a crinkled blue mess. Sitting on my couch I hear my door bell.

I look at the door for a while...

No it couldn't be ... It's probably just my red bottoms.

I get up and walk over the door and open it.

I'm taking my surprise to see Goten.

"Go .. Got"

I'm interrupted mid Surprise by him grabbing each side my head and slamming me in my wall. Which is another lips are on mine and my hands are awkwardly on the wall. His kissing me.

Goten is kissing me.

He pulled away but his head is still on my forehead.

"Look I know you just got out of some shit that has your head and heart all fucked up , but your too damn beautiful to let some asshole suck all of you away. "

Maybe it Was what I needed to something in me broke and Goten kissed me again and I kissed him back.

He pulled away from me and left me there.

My face were red.

What have I done kissing Goten ?.

That was not okay.

,but he kissed me.

...

Trunks

He had invited Marron over to his house, and she came. They had been hanging out and goofing around up until Bra came storming in bumping into him in the hall way.

"Did she look okay to you ?"

Marron shrugged. "Yeah"

Trunks looked after his sister.

"Hey you okay ?"

"Yeah.. Well no Im worried about Bra and... Pan "

"What about them"

"Pans with some girl... Spending alot of time with her your friend.. Roxy.

"Wow I didn't peg her to be curved... Well what I can say Rox loves the ladies... and can be persistent"

"Its just weird you know We spend almost every weekend together "

Marron study his face as he stared off.

"Gotens different to... But at least They're my friends they're strong minded... Bra I don't know where her head is... "

Marron eyes fluttered softly upon talking of his sister to her.

"Sometimes I feel she doesn't have brain or so transparent that it hides whats really going on like its an act "

Marron bit her lip and grabbed his hand.

"Trunks you have to let go" she whispered

"I can't i guess I think shes still 6 years old "

"Shes defiantly not... Maybe its just a phase shes going throughmarron stop talking. "Maybe I don't know what Im talking about I don't know her"

Trunks looked over at her. Marrons short hair cut in the air in front of her face with her neck and upper body sleek and slender. grabbing neck and he kissed her on the lips. He pulled away.

She looked at him. He was like nothing she ever seen before she wanted him wanted to grabbed hold of him and next that want was the question what was he going to do with me. She barley knew him but the strings were holding for dear life but still attaching. She was never on the offensive with him. He was basically still a stranger to her that she happened to lose her Vcard to. His face confident body smooth tan and muscular. Eyes looking at me as if they were saying I can fuck you right no or completely ignore you. His face was so hard and structured with perfection he inherited from his parents. Marron eyes soften in need and she touched his jaw softly looking in his eyes.

She took the bait and now she were hooked.

Im frozen holding his face looking at him hoping he could read me i dare not say it to him. Could he see the paragraphs saying touch me the sentences shouting love me the pages screaming for him to touch. God just touch me Trunks.

I think he gets it. Bra is far from both our minds right now.

I wanted his hands on me.

Ring ring his phone rung on the nught stand.

I grab hid hand closing my eyed kissing his palm pleading with him to touch me.

He stood up making sure took look me in the eye as he did so slowly. He pulled the shirt over his head cutting the eye contact I wanted his chest on mine.

"Undress "

My shyness is gone my bodys going too crazy right now to care. I lift up my dress pulling it over my head then sitting back down on his bed. All I had on were my panties no bra.

I think he enjoyed that.

He walks to me bottomless and hovers me.

"Lay down"

I lay back cold from being naked and from cold from him. He grabbed my waist and flipped me over on my front side he grabbed a fist full of my hair.

His weight on top of as his lips go to my ear. Thrusting me constantly from behind his still pulling my hair with perfect amount of pressure. "This what you wanted ?"

I nodded. I was Ashamed not knowing what sex was and finding out having Trunks take control of me wanting him to do it...was an insecurity to me and abnormal.

I laid on his bed looking outside the window while her laid in front of staring at me. The lights from the blinds shined a crossed my eyes only my eyes my lip curled on the sheets as i keep my hands warm under my chest between me and the bed.

He grabbed the side of my face. "Just tell me next Time... You can ask me anything "

I look in his eyes a bit faintly fluttering my lashes. Everything in his large room felt real even though he seem to be unreal.

Ring ring.

He shuffle in the be to get his phone with his side my face. I lightly kiss the bare skin ass he answers the phone.

"Wait wait slow down here I come"

Trunks shot up dressing quickly our moment ruin.

"What is it ?" I asked sitting up covering myself with sheet.

"Pan shes in trouble "

I watch him get jeans a sweater his boots.

"Trunks " i say faintly.

He puts on his shirt button his jeans.

"Trunks ?"

"Your leaving me here in your mothers house ?"

I stood up holding the sheet. "Im going home "

I waited for this day he kept his distance from since that night going out with his sister and Goten, he finally came around after two weeks of light hearted text.

He admittedly stop dressing and darted to me grabbing my waist.

"I'm sorry I know this was our day its been a while..."

I were still pissed and wanted to get out of her.

"Look get dress come with me it"..."we're technically still together " he smiled cheeky at me.

I put back on my dress tights coat hate shoes and gloves once we're ready he grabs my hand.

We sat in a truck as he tap on his phone the pulled out the garage. The snow was light today. There was a stop sign and he grab my hand holding it.

"What are you plans this week?"

"School I have to update my portfolio "

"For modeling ?"

She nodded. "Its nothing special just my friend Josh is shooting it in his apartment "

"Thats exciting "

"Yeah I need an agency a real one I just been Instagram modeling after these shots I'll go to a few"

"Sounds important "

Marron felt like she was babbling about something he didn't want to hear I mean I'm a struggling model who wants to talk about that.

Trunks went a shady house on a dark street. He sighed looking at this bullshit what the hell Pan ? He wonder angrily but also wanting to get her out of that.

"Marron stay in the car lock the door "

She looked at him then nodded he walked away into that ratchet house she locked the door.

Trunks walked into that house and he were shocked at what he saw.

"Pan ?" He called seeing a dark haired girl on the floor he shook her and turned her over to see it wasnt her he kept walking to the hall.

"Pan ?"

She wasn't there.

He opened a door and saw her sitting on a bed.

He went to her sitting next to her.

"Are you okay ?!"

Pan nodded.

"What happen?"

"I just don't. Shes with some guy "

"What ?" Pan wasn't making a bit of sense"

"I had dream I was flying I were a little girl and I was slow and I was crying through the night by myself "

Trunks just hugged her.

"I didn't mean to call you Trunks... I couldn't call grandpa"

"Hey no Im glad you did look at this place you weren't raise in place like this with people like this come on I'm taking you out of here"

He stood up helping her.

Pan didn't called him because she couldnt breath after seeing roxy with that guy it confused her after everything her and Roxy did.

When they got outside she felt really embarrassed that Trunks had seen her like that at this house. What was she thinking?.

Pan saw Marron in the front seat she didnt know he was with her ?. Are they together now ?. She got in the back. She totally felt bad if they were on a date.

"Um Hi Marron right ?"

"Yeah Hi" Marron didnt know

Trunks got in and drove away.

The most awkward ride of my life.

He took us to his moms place.

Oh no I had to get out of there I felt like a charity case plus I was a little out of it.

"Well Im going to go thanks guys "

"You sure ?" Trunks asked her he wanted to talk to her more find out whats going on in her life.

"Yeah totally I umm take a cab you "

"Pan I can drive you "

"I feel bad enough to interrupt you guys night"

"Its no big deal"

She smiled at Trunks. "Dude Im fine seriously "

"At least come inside its cold have some coffee"

"Trunks I think she knows what she wants" Marron stated the poor girl kept denying all of Trunks offers he didnt take the hint Pan wanted to be alone

"Thanks and umm nice seeing you again "

"Nice seeing you " Marron replied and they both went into the house.

"Be careful " he told her after the door closed

Trunks didnt understand why she would want to wait in the cold like a crazy person it felt wrong to leave her out there. He had questions for her too like why was she at that place.

Going back into his room.

"That was strange " Said Marron.

Trunks took off his jacket. "She has problems okay"

"She barley said anything, you find her in an abandonment and she just leaves to call a cab Why didn't she call one in the first place"

"I think her and Rox were having trouble she was just mumbling things I just want to help her"

"Maybe she needs professional help "

Trunks looked at her. "Did you ever hear a cab?"

Trunks looked out the window and there she was outside staring up at it with a soft face. She blushed and gasp upon being caught and ran.

Trunks ran from the window then outside into the snow barefoot.

"Pan ?" He shouted.

She was gone.


	5. Ready for the world

I were scolded hard.

My grandpa took away my car and grounded me like a child.

I were glad.

Roxxy totally been with that guy. I took our relationship the wrong way... I just wanted someone all for me. Who loved me, but Roxy played i see know and I see how desperate I am to be loved. Its sad.

I stood on the stage as old men and young preps dined and drank at the Satin city country club, oh yes my grandpa did. After finding out I was working at the amusement park he took it as if I were heading the right path and wanting skills and hooked me up as the morning violinist. I were pretty good at it. I were violin always had been grandpa made me do study things such as tennis and polo once I were in his custody. I never liked any of it but my violin lessons, I love it because Bra and Trunks went to the same studio. Trunks were trumpet and Bra vocals.

She tune the pegs put her chin on the the rest and began playing. It was random elevator music as some pretty brunette sung along. My eyes were lowered to the cords striking them with every key.

I hit a low point with roxxy I don't want to do that again to myself, Trunks been texting me wanting an explanation wanting to get together, but I can't I totally transferred whatever feelings I were having towards trunks and drowned them into Roxy and it got dark. Its best if I stay away and let him do his thing before I salvage whatever friendship we have. Calling him while he was on a date was not cool, plus I were so high I don't know what they hell I said to him, what I do remember is running when he looked out the window. I never called the cab I just grew so upset once that door closed yeah I denied to go inside multiple times, but not going inside didn't upset it were him going in there with her. It scared me shes been around way longer than I expected. With these feelings its best if I stay away and don't make an ass of myself or put myself out there and get rejected, I couldnt do that to Trunks he cares about me as a friend and if I made things awkward between us i think he might pull away and I don't want that.

I pull the bow one last time then stop and as the audience appalled us.

A man in the crowd with a ring on his finger and a glass of wine watched on.

After my shift I saw my granpa talking with a guy in a suit.

"Grandpa Im heading home okay".

"Pan this is Edward Blair he's the music director of Japans symphony "

Pan eyes widen as her proper well bred self shined. "Hello nice to meet you"

"Edward this is my niece Pan"

"Pleasure to meet you Pan. I saw you play with such emotion, I would like you to come to audition for Japans symphony "

Pan blinked at him unbelieving. "Oh okay " she said surprised. This was an huge opportunity.

Life had a thrown her another curve ball

Marron

She drove her scouter to the new address josh text her it strange for him to change the the place out of no where let alone downtown, we were broke making our own backdrops broke did he move ?.

She parked outside the building completely surprised further. She put the change in the meter and walked forward she saw the elevator pressed floor 5.

She smiled to herself Josh has come up.

Ding she walked in to see an small team of people clothing racks umbrellas lights. It was her dream shoot right in front of her.

She walked in confused blinking.

There he was purple hair dressed in all black sitting in a chair off to the side.

I looked looked at him and walk forward.

"Trunks ? What are you doing here "

"I covered your fee with josh my mom knows a few photographers who work for maginzes turns out there doing a cover on insta famous people "

Marron was flustered and couldn't hide her smile.

" were ready for you a women told her"

Marron blinked at the lady it was so unreal everything she wanted right her.

She stood in a glamours dress as they put more lipgloss on her lips. Her pupils looked at him he was watching her

Flash

She sat down talking with the editor.

"It started on Instagram then took off from there, people love my pictures Its just something I did in college then I transferred her and.."

"Met Trunks Briefs ?"

Marron blushed. "Umm yeah he's my friend "

The editor laughed." Can there be possibly more than friendship "

Marron smiled blushing. "Umm never know you know " was all she said.

She looked over at him over her shoulder than back to the editor.

He had gone above and beyond to do this for her. What did all of this mean.

His truck.

They sat in it in the parking lot at night.

"Trunks thats was so awesome thank you "

Trunks could see himself winning her over that nonchalant attitude was gone he wanted to know the real Marron.

"Your going to be big I mean look at you. Your gorgeous"

She hugged him

"I have my scooter in the front"

"I'll drive you around"

Marron bit her lip. "Can you stay the night ?" She asked blushing.

He looked in here eyes. "I can do that"

A week later.

Goten.

He hadn't spoken to Bra since he like forced his lips on hers. It was as bad as it sounded. What was he thinking, he wasn't. why do I like her this much shes clearly hooked on that asshole Im going to find out who he his and beat his ass. He waited at the bar for Trunks. Speaking of the man of the hour.

"Hey "

"Hey whats up!"

"Get this man a round " Goten shouted loudly. "He's Trunks fucking Briefs !"

Trunks laughed at his friend taking a seat at the barstool. "You asshole"

Goten laughed. "Whats up man where been bro?"

"Just been chillaxing "..."been with Marron a bit"

Goten eyebrows rose. "Are you serious ?"

"Yeah "

"No are you serious with her ?"

Trunks shrugged. "Shes nice "

Goten laughed. "I can't believe it "

"What ?"

"You really like her don't you"

"I mean its been a while since I've met a nice girl"

Goten shook his head. "Well Im glad you take her serious Its still hard to believe that you guys hooked up like that"

"How are you ?"

Gotens shrugged. "Been doing that OT at work and class really all I been doing"

"Heard from V?"

"Nahh "

"Good She cheated Yo.. " Trunks sat taking his shot.

"I mean no girl is innocent I think I realized that no girl is perfect "

"Here we go "

"Its not like that. Trunks Im just saying out of all the girls we been with they have had other men before us...besides Marron of course "

Trunks twisted his lips. "True "..."you spoke to Pan lately ?"

"Oh yeah that reminds me shes having a party at Hercules"

"What she didn't tell me "

"Its kind of a last minute thing. Its a farewell celebration "

"Farewell?!"

"She got into some symphony... Its a big deal"

"What ? For violin?"

Goten nodded. "Yeah Japan symphony"

"The international one ?!"

"Yeah their tour starts next week" Goten can notice Trunks tensing with shock. "Hey man calm down "

"Shes leaving "

"Yeah so shes starting her life"

Trunks shook his head.

"Dude what ?. You expect her to sit around be your supportive friend forever at your disposal ?"

"What are you talking about"

"You guys are strange you'll find a girl for a while hang out with her dump her than go back to being hanging with Pan and I "

"Thats not True "

"It is shes your only girl friend. Maybe you guys need this you Marron Pan this job me..."

"What about you ?"

"I I... I found a complicated women "

"Explain?"

"She umm she doesn't want me shes with an older asshole who treats her like shit and MARRIED !"

"Whoa " Trunks breathed. "Another round please"

"I don't think I need Marron "

"You do Trunks you and Pan hold each other back your friendship is you guys relationship"

"And I think I need this girl I need save her at least"

"Here we go again"

"Shes been with this perv most of her life he's a predator "

Trunks eyebrow rose. "Thats unfortunate and creepy...but you can't save someone who doesn't want to be save"

Goten squinted his eyes. "Im going to try"

"Everything's going to change without her man"

"Dude your going to be the president of capsule corp someday Im pretty sure hanging out with your friends will cease and you'll be slanging out capsules and going meetings "

Trunks sighed. "I got to go Goten this is to much"

"See you later man... I saw Marrons magazine !"

Trunks stop for a minute then kept walking.

Goten shook his head. He knew what he was talking about calling Trunks on his new reality Pan was leaving and He liked Marron more than he let on.

Trunks went home and grabbed his cellphone. He threw it on his bed then went to the hall to get the house phone.

"Hello"

"Pan"

"Trunks ? Hi new number"

"House phone "..."i heard the good news " he said less than excited

"Oh.. Yeah I were going to tell you"

"Why didn't you ?"

"We're going to Um Europe first and I have things to sign and get everything ready for that, but um I was going to call you" she said in a truthful tone"

Trunks bit his lip blinking his eyes fast. " how about dinner ? Just us ?"

"Yeah totally umm Im free actually the morning of the party...umm we can get breakfast ?"

"Yeah yeah thats fine"

"I got to go Trunks see you next Saturday "

Click.

Trunks took a deep breath. He couldn't breath he sat down own his bed looking confusingly at his hands.

Pan

The auditions were intimidating,but I um got through it by myself. I didn't need friends to get through it. They want me Ive signed the contract. Pan looked at the roof. Trunks he called I were going to call him, I just didn't know what to say we're having breakfast on Saturday before the party. Im glad. I hope my parents come.

Marron.

She cried. In her dorm.

Great after everything was finally happening five agencies had called her since the spread. She didn't know what to do. Her period was late its never late. Shes been sick too. She couldn't be pregnant she just couldn't be and Trunks he hasn't called.

She text him.

Need to talk to you.

Pan got out the car and saw him sitting outside at a table she smiled at him. He got up and hugged her.

"Hey "

"Hi "

They sat down.

"Did your order already ?"

"Yeah here it comes"

The guy placed orange juice and two plates of french toast on the table with fresh fruit. "Enjoy "

"Thank you"

Pan took a toast and began ending in an awkward silence.

Pan could hear herself chew. She looked up at him staring at her with hands resting on the table.

"Are you going to eat"

"Pan stay" he whispered.

Pan were shocked. "What ?"

"I want you to stay "

Pan blushed looking away from him swallowing her food as her throat dried.

"Im going Trunks"

"I don't know what Im going to do without you"

"Trunks I don't know what your trying to say buts it pretty fucked up to be telling me this now" she whispered

Ring ring ring.

Trunks phone rang he ignored it taking from his pocket putting it on the table.

"I know it is, its selfish"

"Your my go to person".. Trunks saw looked at the table then back at her ."my best fri-"

He paused and looked back at the table to see his phone glowing with a new text.

He took a deep breath as everything stopped. He grabbed his phone and read the text over and over

"Trunks?" Pan asked confused.

"Im sorry Pan I have to go" he stood up. "I'll see you tonight and we'll finish this"

Pan looked after him confused as he drove away.

What the hell is wrong with him. She thought.

Trunks

He went inside her dorm and walked to her room.

She sat on her bed.

"When did you find out"

"I took one and it was positive"

Trunks sat down. "What are we going to do ?"

"Im not ready for this Trunks I don't want this, I want to model"

Trunks blinked at her. "You sure ?" He asked a bit tainted.

" well Trunks getting knocked up by someone I barley know isn't part of my plan "

"Wheres your compassion beside you didn't stop me "

"Screw you You knew you were persistent " she shouted.

"Im sorry Marron its your body I get that "

"I want it out Trunks"

He looked at her and she started to cry.

"The faster the better I want it out of me "

"Marron that won't make it go away"

"I know"

"I'll call my mother " he told her and grabbed her in a hug.

Bulma looked at the girl and her son. She didn't like this but it wasn't her call and Trunks was not ready for this

"Umm it'll be a while its Saturday and I had to make special arrangements but umm things like this takes preparation ,but I found a doctor a professional "

Trunks nodded. "Thanks mom"

Bulma shook her head. "Don't thank me for this" and she left.

Trunks looked at Marron. "You want to lay down ?"

She shook her head no.

"You hungry ?"

"No"

He grabbed her hand. "I'm right here "

Bra

She blushed afraid among the people in her sequence dress. Her eyes scanned the party shyly. Pan were by hercules side all night mingling with folks. Bra saw her and smiled making sure the coast were clear and she went to Pan.

"Congratulations "

"Thank you Bra "

"You always were skilled with that thing how did you get in the japan symphony ?"

"It was very spontaneous, It was a light in my dark life, its something I can have for myself "

Bra looked at Pan taking in her words. "Im going to miss you Pan"

"I'll miss you too"..." Hey Bra you seen Trunks ?"

Bra shook her head no.

Pan scan the crowd. Why did he have to tell me to stay what was he trying to say to tell me. I think I know but I also don't.

Bra were ready to make an escape but luck was not on her side.

"Bra "

She stood by the gate as her spine tingled.

"I know what your thinking Im sad Im being used Im a victim "

"No Im not thinking Im thinking I really this girl in front of me " he walked forward.

"It was a game to me I never thought I would fall in love with him its what deserve"

"No its not what you deserve its what you think you do"

"Thats rude "

"What ?"

"Your always so nice to me now your meaning"

He scoff "excuse me for calling out Bullshit i do it quite often to your brother"

"My my bullshit ?"..."okay bye" she walked away baffled then walked back.

"You know what no Its not bullshit its the truth its karma"

"So Karma is making you want to stay with him?"

Bra looked around. "No its just the way I feel"

"You know how I feel hungry and tried of this rich people "

Bra smiled at him losing his collar. "Im a rich people "

"Yeah so your buying "

Bra looked at him and smiled under the moon.

Trunks

The doctor and his assistant didn't come till 9 he did test on Marron with his equipment. Marron had to text three other test the second stick was positive.

Marron looked at what he brought and her stomach started to turn. She wasn't sure if she wanted this anymore.

The doctor rolled the stick around her belly and Marron saw a small sack.

The doctor rolled around her belly looking at the screen. He stopped and took off his gloves. "Jones the results please"

The assistant gave him a chart. He read it and rolled his eyes. " your not pregnant "

Marron looked at him. "What ?"

"Your not pregnant "

"But the test "

"You may have some hormones or protein in your urine "..."it could be from your medication that cause the stick to be positive "

Marron blushed.

"What medication ?"

"Thats between you too discuss I pulled up her medical record"

Trunks looked at Marron he were relived.

"Marron what medication ?"

She took a deep breath. "I have Bipolar disorder "

Trunks blinked at her shocked. "What ?"

"I have to take medicine for it I never thought"

She covered her face.

Trunks were angry. "So your telling me you were going to have this procedure while your sick!" He yelled lowly. "You can't make those decisions!"

"I know but I though I were doing the right thing. I never know what your thinking ! And Im screwed up already why would I want to bring a kid into this"

Trunks closed his eyes. "I think you should go home"

She said nothing else just left.

Trunks went upstairs to his room.

It were a long day he laid down looking at his suit to the party. His eye closed.

Bra.

Bra ate her fries watching him eat an huge burger.

"That looks like high blood pressure"

"that looks like anorexia "

She gasp as he laughed "it was a joke"

"What happen to you ? You use to be fun"

She looked down. "You know everything"

"See thats it look what hes done to you your bitter and hurt because of him you don't want people to know about him and you want this man as a husband one day ?"

Bra shook her head and looked down. "No"

"No ?"

She looked up in his eyes. "Someone is changing my mind "

He sideways smiled. "Is that someone extremely handsome ?"

She smiled a bit trying not too.

"Intelligent ? A good kisser ?"

She blushed. "I think he is "

"You think?"

"Your pushing it " she smiled

"you better know that shit girl !" He yelled at her playfully.

Bra couldn't help her laughs. "Your so cocky Goten " she complained.. "Anyways hows football ?"

"Good We actually took the year off dude to stadium remodeling but Im ready to kick some ass again"

Bra stared at him. "Your going to get drafted "

Goten smiled upon hearing that. "What I really want is the Olympics" Goten ate the last of his burger.

"I don't want him to take everything out of you... I don't want you die on the inside"

She nodded. "I know your right... I know you like me, but me and you we just can't work "

Goten looked at her that hurt but he wouldn't give up. "Friends is fine with me "

Bra looked at him and smiled. "Thank you"

Pan

Her party were over she looked at her granpa Hercule on the phone in his office her eyes watered hearing his tone.

"Oh I see... Bye Gohan"

Pan had tears coming out slowly.

"He said your mother wasn't up for it and he didn't want to leave her, but he sends his congratulations and love"

Pan turn away and ran out of there.

Her heeled in fit in her tight cream dress stomped one by one as her feet took her across the mansion into her bathroom she wiped her tears and grabbed her phone from the counter.

She had no missed calls a bunch of text though non from him. On her toilet were a basket of magazines and she saw Marron on one. Pans whole body shook . She scrolled to the T's in her phone she couldn't breath her damn parents disappointed her once again she needed Trunks.

Splash her cellphone fell in the toilet.

She sat sown on the floor and just cried. He didn't show up he doesn't care nether.

Morning

Trunks woke up with the sun on his face.

He was highly confused to when he had went to sleep. He sat up and grabbed his face feeling drain with yesterday stress. Marron and that pregnancy scare finding out she was sick it had been too much it got too real for him and then Pan.

He paused for a moment and saw it was morning. He stood up and ran towards the back door he took his phone out his pocket and called her.

Voicemail.

Shit shit shit.

He got in his car and drove out the garage.

He sped in traffic towards satin City.

He tried to call her again.

"Come on Pan pick up"

He turned on her street hard.

"Skurrrrrr"

He pressed the numbers and the gates open he parked right in the front and ran up the lawn into the house.

He paused.

Seeing maids cleaning up.

He went to one. "Where is she ?"

"What ?"

"Wheres Pan?" He grabbed the woman's shoulders

He stopped himself seeing how scared she was and he ran up the stair case to her room he rushed open the door.

It were empty.

Trunks stood there with an pouted face.

She was gone.

Pan.

She had always been there for me and now shes not.

Tears rolled down his face as he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes Im too late.

Trunks just sat in his car at hercules looking at the wheel.

He didn't cry for long, but it scared the mess out of him he couldn't remember the last time he cried in years.

He was just devastated. Pan was gone they hadn't even hung out weeks and he couldn't say goodbye.

It felt like a chunk of him was gone. He didn't like this feeling at all.

Hia hand trickled to the ignition and he turn his keys head home.

He past up his school and what Goten said came creeping into his mind all the things he said about how I needed to be away from Pan and I liked Marron more than I let on"

I yelled at her last night when it certainly not her fault shes sick or that she thought she was pregnant.

He turned his car.

Knock knock.

Marron went to the door she was just still thinking about yesterday. She opened the door and saw him.

She was shock to see him

She opened the door and let him in.

She looked down then in his eyes leaning against the bar.

He closed the door.

She crossed her arms.

"I was an ass to you yesterday it was a lot for me to take in "

"You weren't the only one Trunks"

"I know it was selfish of me to only thing about my feelings about everything"

She nodded. "Its okay Trunks I had fun I guess with whatever we are doing and the magazine really helped me get exposure..."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

She looked at him. "What ? We were never together Trunks you go days without texting or calling me and pop up when you want "

He walk towards her. " would you like to be with me then"..." I promise you That'll all change"..." I really like you"

"I like you too Trunks" she said.

Trunks smiled and kissed her lips.

He pulled away.

"No more babies please "

She blushed and laughed. "Are you kidding me Im not ready for that"

Trunks looked at Marron and grabbed her hand.

He hadn't had a girlfriend in a long time he hoped it work.


	6. Saying Hi

Her face couture with huge glasses resting on her nose and ears. Her blonde hair in a top knot bun red lips devine and an white bathing suit showing off her hips.

Laying back on the the yacht front next to the bluenette. Bra wore metallic silver bikini it look more like a crop top and shorts than a two piece.

She laid out next to her cruising the ocean.

Goten walked over to the railing. "Okay Kardashians come here !"

Bra laughed and Marron rolled her eyes both getting up.

"What do you want ?" Marron frowned.

"Come drink with me Captain doche bag can't drink"

"Hey watch your mouth" Marron told him going into the cabin.

They took a shot.

"One more "

"No are you crazy ?" Bra told him

"No guys I totally feel bad because Trunks can't drink.

"Why don't we just stay on the boat for the night invite people over "

Marron thought about. "I don't know if Trunks would go for that"

" We'll make him!" Bra sung.

"How?"

Bra smirked. "Come on "

They creeped up to the cabin and saw him stirring the yacht.

"Okay I guys you have to have my back "

Goten and Marron nodded.

Bra snunk up behind him and grabbed the keys then ran.

"Bra!"

She giggled.

Trunks looked annoyed at Goten and Marron.

"Guys"

"We're staying right here "

"We're suppose to be back in Japan already"

"Just one more night besides I don't think you want to know where Bras hiding the keys"

Trunks shook his head and Grabbed his girlfriends waist. "Your being spoiled "

"Its your fault " she smiled back at him.

Goten rolled his eyes as they kiss and walked back on the dock. He saw Bra on the bench along the edge and he sat next to her as she tapped on her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting Pan"

"I miss her "

"Oh shes video chatting me now"

"HIIIIII" Bras and Goten voice combined.

She giggled on the phones screen moving her hair out her face."Hi guys"

"I love your nails!"

"Thanks what are you guys doing"

"Trunks had a mid life crisis and bought a Yacht he never used Me and Goten decided to use his crisis at our expensive"

"Ha ha" Pan giggled. "You guys are so mean where are you guys going ?"

"Where like in between Cuba and Florida "

"Oh really ?"..."Im in Florida guys !"

"Really ?"

"Yeah in Miami"

"Are you kidding me you have to come"

"No I can't"

"Are you playing tomorrow ?"

"No "

"Then your coming"

"Please Pan... Goten come on!"

Bra and Goten brought their face closer to the phone. "Pleaseeeeee"

Pan laughed. "Fine! Raise your ki so I can fine you guys"

"Byee Pan!"

They hung up Bra smiled leaning back on the cushion and looking at Goten. "Don't tell Trunks he's going to be so surprised "

"He's going to shit his pants "

Bra laughed at him as he sat back in the cushions too.

Bra blushed he was staring at her.

"What ?"

He swallowed "Im just enjoying this being on this ocean with you"

Bra rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for not giving up on me "

"I want whats best for you Bra"

Bra could feel his warm body. Goten had been a great friend to her this past year. We hang out all the time even with Marron and Trunks but mostly by ourselves.

"I know Goten ... Come on " she stood up and went inside the cabin into a room she tied the skirt over waist.

"You and your outfits "

Bra smiled. "I can't be in a bikini all day"

He laid on her bed as she sat on the floor. "Goten "

He sighed "no way "

"Please "

He sighed "fine " sitting up and above her parting her blue hair into four rows and began twisting and fiddling with her hair braiding it.

"Marron is like getting noticed big time did I tell you paparazzi are stalking her"

"No thats intense fucking blood suckers "

"I know right...hows chi chi ?"

"Shes good she remembers dad alot... Sometimes Gohan "

Bra bit her lip and rubbed his leg for comfort.

Her phone rang half way through doing her corn rows. She saw the unknown number and answered.

"Hello "

There was a long paused after she said hello she stood up from Goten.

"What are you doing calling me "

"You made it clear how you felt "

"You can't change your mind "

"Am I suppose to be okay with that ?"

Goten watched her he couldn't hear the other person on the phone but he was proud she stood her ground.

"I disagree "

"Im not... Your married "

"Well I do care I always did "

"I don't find anything funny"

"Bye"

Bra took a deep breath then sat back down.

Goten rose his eyebrows smiling as he finished her hair.

Bra felt him being quiet. "What ?"

"Nothing"

"Im done "

Bra went to the mirror and saw her braids and she smiled and went to hug him. " thanks Goten I don't what I'll do without you "

Goten he was happy for her each day shes gotten stronger,but he really started to think Bra must think he was gay or something. He stood up and brushed her to the side.

"Goten ?"

"Im going on the deck"

Bra watched him leave.

Marron and Trunks were drinking on the deck.

She put her hand through his hair feeling the strands.

"So Im walking in a Gigi show"

"Really ?... Wait thats lingerie "

"I know "

Trunks frowned. "I don't know how. I feel about that "

"Are you jealous?" She asked light heartily

"Yeah I am "..."i don't want the world to see my girlfriends body"

"The important stuff will be covered Trunks "

Trunks sighed. "Not all my important stuff will be covered"

She rolled her eyes at how poseeive that sound. "Oh yeah like what "

"Your mouth "

Marron gasp blushing and tried to slap him he caught he hand and kissed her face then pulled her away and wrapped her up with her back in his front.

"Your going to pay for that one "

He sighed. "Do what makes you happy Marron "

"Will you come ?"

"I don't know since we started dating Im getting a lot of attention "

"Tell me about it"

"Sometimes I feel like thats all they want me for is you... Maybe you shouldn't go"

"No Im going to this one its big for you"

Marron looked back at his face. He had been the best boyfriend she could ask for spoiled me rotten, great looks, great in bed and extremely attractive personality. I love him, and I want to tell him that, I just know Trunks and his feelings are always battling and he can't take stuff like that when he's overwhelm he freaks out.

I hope he knows I love him.

"My mom wanted to talk to you "

"Your mom is after me "

"Shes not "

"Come on Trunks Im a bipolar model she doesn't want me with you she thought I were trying to trap you "

"Thats not true she likes you "

"She does not "

"Well I like you so she has no choice"

Goten walked in in that moment. He sat by them all cuddled up.

Trunks saw his friend looking at the ocean.

"Hey Marron call some of your hot Model friends for "

"Screw you Trunks"

Marron laughed. "Goten I know a few "

"No thanks Im not up for it "

"Marron do it"

"Trunks" Goten warned

Marron were scrolling down her log.

"Hey Marron ?"

"Yeah ?"

"Hows V ?"

Trunks and Marron looked at him surprised.

"Shes... I don't know me and her are fighting "

"What why you guys are friends "

"Yeah no shes totally jealous or something that my career took off she steals my things its just a mess "

Goten looked away he know when he found her cheating on him he were yelling pretty loud and it got around the school.

Pan had left her hotel looking for Gotens ki it wasn't to far. She couldn't believe she was flying but her friends were so close she missed them. She had the next day off and were going to sight see with a few friends she made. It had been great playing all over the world. Work took her mind off of things. She couldn't believe Goten and Bra hijacked Trunks boat nor why he had bought a boat in the first place that didn't seem like him. I haven't talk to Trunks since our breakfast he darted out of there so fast and didn't even say goodbye or come to her party. All he said was stay. I couldn't stay and miss out on this not even for Trunks he said I was his go to person like he doesn't understand snobbish and spoiled he could be then he didn't come see me that cut me deep he was jerk.

Pan could see the yacht beneath her she flew in and landed on the deck.

She saw a group of women harassing Goten.

"Your so Strong " a brunette grabbed his arm then touched his abs.

"Whoa okay " my uncle grew red.

Pan saw Bra standing of and they're eyes crossed each other her expression went from sour to glee.

Bra ran to her.

Pan waited for the embrace and whe her friend hit her chest she was over come with joy.

"Pan !" She squealed

"Bra!"

Pan looked at her friend she was nothing like she remember Bra was really reserved and mannered now shes just a rainbow.

"Omg Did they see you?" Bra asked looking at those girl fawning over Goten.

"All I think they see is Gotens abs"

Bra and Pan laughed.

"I missed you Pan... I know I been so distance from you before you left I didn't mean it"

"Its okay Bra really I understand"

Bra looked in Pans eyes with worry.

"Hey whats wrong?"

...

"No no way you were just so happy !"

Bra smiled. "Im sorry come on come drink " Bra gabbed her hand taking her in the cabin. Bra made them both a margarita the they sat at the table.

"You guys are crazy you don't need anymore to drink Bra"

"Oh Im fine I'm just annoyed with those girls me and Goten were having fun without them and he see boobies and ass now hes hanging out with them!"

Pan shook her head. "Oh I been there you just have to let him do his thing"

Bra huffed

"Who are they anyway "

"Marrons super model friends "

Pan eyebrows rose as her lips drop not sure she heard her right.

In her side vision she saw him. Trunks walking in.

She watched him walk in like he didnt care in the world grabbing a beer and sitting by his sister.

Bra looked between us.

"Trunks Pans here "

He looked at her. "Oh I didnt see you hey "

Pan were highly offended she didn't speak back to only drunk out her cup.

Bra looked between them again. "What the fuck ?" She said aloud.

Then Pan heard soft bear feet stumble.

Her hair had grown and she had most flipped to one side she stumble on to his lap clearly drunk and sloppy kissed his lips.

Pan looked away fuming. As Bra was about to puke.

She looked at them grossed out.

"Marron this our friend Pan remember her ?"

Marron pulled from her man and looked at Pan.

"Oh yeah Gotens sister ?"

"Niece" she corrected

"Oh right nice seeing you again"

Pan took a deep breath knocking back her cup.

The girls outside squealed as Goten clearly was having a hard time with them.

Pan went outside to say hi to her uncle Bra followed her.

"You busy"

"Pan "

"Hey !"

He stood up from those girls and hugged her.

"When did you get here"

"Like 30 minutes ago"

They all took a seat as Mandy and Kiva text on there phones next to them. They were pretty girls Pan thought.

"Hows the symphony?"

"Awesome I get to work with so many people its amazing"

"When do you come home?"

"At the moment I don't know umm I know I get a break after working for a year Im just waiting for it to be confirmed and approved..."

"You'll be back in satin city ?" Bra asked

"Umm yeah I guess I don't have anywhere else to really go "

Marron and Trunks came out there sitting by Kiva and Mandy.

Kive smiled at her friend. "Marron what the hell you totally dissed us"

Marron blushed then laughed. "Sorry but Im sure Goten and Bra kept you company"

Mandy looked over at Goten. "We should do something !"

"Like what ?" Marron asked

"Play a game " Kiva suggested.

"What Game ?"

"Truth or dare " Mandy laughed.

Marron looked at Bra and Pan. "You guys want to play?"

Bra shrugged

"Be my guess " Pan said a little sharp with a shrugged.

"Okay so this is a little different if you don't do the dare or Truth you have to drink and if you pass you have to drink Mandy your first"

"Marron Truth or dare ?"

"Dare ?"

"I dare you to kiss Trunks"

Marron rolled her eyes and pecked him fast.

She then looked at Kiva. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

Marron smiled. "Is it true that you like Goten?"

Trunks laughed as Kiva looked at him. "Yup its very truth"

Marron Mandy and Trunks laughed while Goten blushed.

Kiva looked at Goten. "Truth of dare?"

"Truth "

"Who is it on the boat you would sleep with?"

Goten covered his face. "Oh my god"

Mandy Kiva Trunks and Marron laughed.

"Give me the shot "

"You fucking pussy !" trunks shouted at him as he drank.

Bra and Pan were very uncomfortable.

Goten looked at Pan."truth or dare Pan?"

"Pass" she said shortly Making an awkward tension on the boat.

Pan looked at Bra after having her drink.

She laughed kind of seeing double of Bra. "Truth or Dare Bra?"

Bra looked at her friend. "Pass"

Pan handed her a drink and Bra took it.

"Trunks truth or dare ?"

"Truth"

"Is it true your an asshole ?"

Bra and Goten Laughed as Trunks smiled.

"Sometimes its true "

Trunks looked at Mandy. "True or dare Mandy ?"

"Dare "

"I dare you to sit on Gotens lap for 10 minutes"

The girl stood up in her bikini and sat on him. Goten appreciated Trunks loyalty and wing man skills, but its getting pretty embarrassing.

Mandy looked at Pan. "Truth or dare ?"

"Pass "

Kiva frown. "Whats with you two are you going to pass every question why are you even playing "

Pan smiled at Bra then mandy "you know what your right " Pan took the bottle off the table "you won't be needing this since you gals do anything your asked" Pan said and walked away.

Bra laughed and followed Pan to the front of the boat.

They sat crossed from each other passing the bottle hearing the laughs from the deck.

Bra heard the girly giggles. Let him do his thing let him do his thing who was she kidding she was jealous as fuck and felt lonely.

"Pan Im glad your here"

"Yeah Im glad I came... So Trunks has a girlfriend "

Bra nodded. "Like right after you left him and her just been in separable "

Pan looked at the sky. "Well Im happy if he's happy with her just hope shes with him for the right reason"

"Hello He's my brother okay that girl is head over heels, lets just hope he's with her for the right reasons "

Pan nodded. "That is true" she grabbed the bottle and drank from it passing it Bra.

Marron and Trunks made an escape after Mandy and Goten started kissing they went to their room both smashed.

Marron laid down next to him. "Im so drunk"..." I hope Goten enjoys himself "

Trunks nodded. "Me too I haven't seen him with anyone for a while "

Trunks heard soft snoring and saw her asleep he looked at the ceiling.

Pan walked back to the deck sitting on the bench as those girls take her uncle away into the cabin.

Gross she thought. Looking out.

Bra sat in her room crying as she drunkly got in bed she grabbed her phone and pressed call.

Goten

That girl sat him down and were unbuckling his pants.

"I I don't have a Condom " he said nervously as the other one kissed his neck.

"Its okay" she whispered

He shook his head no. "Its no-"

Before he could finished her mouth was on penis.

He grunted as his body tense in sensations.

It had been so long since he been with a women Kiva had full control of him. He moaned as it took all of his will power to pull away from her.

"Goten ?"

"I can't do this Im here with my friend "

"Whats the matter with you ?" Kiva yelled cheeks red.

Goten darted out of that room taking deep breaths he had to get to the bathroom he walked passed her door and heard talking.

"Im so sorry I just wasn't thinking straight "

"Im out the country now I can't come "

"Now I haven't Im with my brother and friends "

"I don't think its cheating when your married to her "

"Sorry I know not to bring her up"

Goten frowned and shook his head going to the restroom. How could she call him. Damn it this is my fault me and her planned this trip and I dissed her for a blow job now shes calling him apologizing. He looked at himself in the mirror then walked out the bathroom opening her door. Grabbing her phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Leave her the fuck alone your going to die if you think about calling her again!"

Bra gasp sitting up in her bed.

He sat down by her.

"Im sorry I got distracted this is me and your trip"

Bra shook her head. "I understand Goten"

"Do you mind if I sleep in here ?"..."theres some crazy models in my room "

"Maybe your the crazy one not being in there with them"

"Yeah maybe but I promise I won't let my friend go back to an married asshole I have to watch her"

Bra was ashamed he caught her on the phone she handed him a sheet and pillow as he got on the floor.

Trunks sat up and got out of bed. He promised to take Kiva and Mandy back to shore. He walked down the hall into the cabin it was a mess bottles everywhere.

Someone open the door and she walked in bumping furniture she hadn't noticed him. He stared at her with his nose flared.

"Pan?"

She walked forward wobbling. He went to her and grabbed her.

"Whoa whoa take it easy "he caught her.

She smiled covering her face shaking her head laughing standing herself up.

"Thanks"

He helped her to a room and get into bed laying on a pillow. He took off her shoes and place a cover over her.

"Where you going ?" She asked.

Trunks was shocked he thought she wasn't fully aware.

"Are we not going to talk "

He sat down next to her. " i think your too drunk to talk now".. He could hear her snore she was out now.

He ran his fingers through her hair. He missed this girl. He moved his hand from her head and looked away.

Morning.

They said goodbye to Kiva Mandy and Pan as they took the small floating boat to shore. Pan promised to capsule it for him. He watched her go up the beach an onto the street.

He wanted to talk to her, he just couldn't bring himself back to the place he were at when she first left.

Next year fall semester.

Goten were getting ready for football season. He got an scholarship at the beginning of last year him and Trunks were playing with their guy friends on the yard coach saw and they wanted him on the team. Our team sucks but he knew it were about to change soon. Him and Bra spent the summer hanging out sometimes with Marron and Trunks. Bra were sad that all her friends were going back to school and Pan were still touring waiting for her time off.

Marron walked to her dorm. Valise wanted to room with her again. She wanted to say no but couldn't. She was failing a class and were really bummed about at the same time she got hired for a catalog spread for women's sports wear. She wanted Trunks to come tonight,but he wanted to go home and wanted her to come over she refused because of Bulma she totally didn't like her and that bothered Marron. It was best if they stay out each others way.

She walked in her home and saw the lights off.

She was met with a slap on the cheek falling to the floor she looked up and saw a girl.

"Valise ?"

The girl pulled a gun out.

"You stole my life !" She yelled.

Marron stood up. "What are you doing ?"

"Shut up ! i had Goten I had him Im suppose to be the model right now"

"Im with Trunks what are you talking about "

"Goten loved me he would've gotten Trunks to put me on that cover!"

Marron took deep breaths as her head held her phone she hid it on her leg as she typed.

Goten were studying in his room when his phone rang. He saw it were Marron he answered.

"Valise lower the gun please"

"No ! Its your fault its your fault Goten left me!"

"You cheated on him!"

Pow pow pow Goten heard the shots and ran out the door bare foot across campus.

He ran fast he could raising his ki.

He burst through door to see the girls struggling over a gun

"YOU STOLE MY LIFE"

"AHHHH" Marron screamed

he snatched it out of their grasp.

He looked at Marron the gun then Valise.

She smiled seeing him.

"Goten?"

"Marron call the police !"

Trunks

He ran in the precinct to see Marron and Goten.

She was hysterical she ran in his arms breathing hard.

"I can't do this Trunks"

"Its okay Marron"

"She just pulled the gun out I can't go back there!"

He held her.

He couldn't believe it could've been much worse.

"Shhh its okay Marron I got you"


	7. Back

After everything with Val. Trunks and Marron got a place of their own. Its been 4months and going smoothly. Trunks didn't really how to do this commitment thing, but Marron was happy. It were odd for him, but not as bad as he always thought it would be.

He sat on floor with ornaments rolling all over the place. He was completely shocked when he saw the tree was pink. She had a box of effile tower and picture ornaments.

Marron brought him a white mug and handed it to him as she sat down with her own. Their white curtains were open as it snowed outside.

"Goten and Bra are on their way " she put her cup on the coffee table and rushed putting on the lights.

Trunks held a picture of him and Marron and placed it on the tree.

"Do you have to go ?"

"Trunks you know I do its an honor to be asked to walk in this show"

"Ill be back"

"Yeah but your leaving again christmas eve"

"I know Trunks we can celebrate earlier "

He sighed. He didn't want her to go, but she wanted this.

Knock knock.

Bra and Goten smiled then walked in.

"Hi guys !"

"Oh loving the tree !" Bra gushed.

"Thank you at least someone likes it "

Goten sat down on the couch.

Marron turn on the TV flipping through channels.

"Did you guys see it ?"

"Yes I did " Bra said

Marron found a channel and the commercial was on. It was a half of second of her looking over her shoulder in a lacy lavender robe along with other women.

Goten eyebrow rose as Bra and Marron made an huge fuss.

Trunks finished the tree.

"You guys want some coco coffee anything ?"

"I'll take some " Bra said.

"Nah Im good " Goten shouted.

Trunks put the mix together and drop marshmallows in it putting it in the oven to broil.

Bra looked at Goten. "I need a tree "

"Bra christmas is two weeks away its to late "

She rolled her eyes. "Mare are you excited "

"Yeah but I don't want to leave Trunks " she pouted

"Awe" Bra said

Trunks brought his sister her drink.

"Thanks "..." But your coming to my moms right ?"

"Yeah I'll be here christmas eve morning then I have to go like at 1"

"Jeez hey well it'll be worth it because your everywhere now and more people will want to work with you and it'll all fall in place"

Marron nodded.

Goten and Bra left and Marron and Trunks got in bed she looked in his eyes. She loved their home she loved him she just didn't know if he felt the same we been together a year and half but he never told me he loved me yet.

Bra and Goten. They ran to in her apartment to escape the cold.

They laughed as she turn on the heat.

"Oh my god its so cold how do you play football in this weather ?"

"I don't know I think about just going for it"

"Is the plan to go pro I know you want Olympics,but will you make career out of this?"

He shrugged. "I would like to go pro, but after school schools very important to my mother and I want to make her proud, even Gohan has a great paying Job and successful like my mom wanted"

Bra looked at him her heart pulsated. It were so wrong she knew he was going to get hurt in the end. Bra eyes water and she cried rushing her face in his side.

Stun he looked at her then comfort her. "Bra?"

"I were jealous okay "

"What ?"

"I were jealous on our trip I saw you and those girls "

Goten blushed at the memory. " it wasn't my intention to hurt you... Im a guy Bra thats not an excuse but my body betrays my mind sometimes "

Bra nodded and looked in his eyes then down. She wanted to tell him she could help him with that that she wanted to, how do I say that to him Im not good at expressing my feelings to him, and that dark cloud reminded her who she belong to.

"Goten lets go somewhere " she whispered it was all she mustered because she did want to go with him anywhere.

"Bra its freezing out"

"We have blankets "

Bra got out the car as she saw the bottom of the stands.

"How are we going to get in ?"

Goten smiled. "With Ki..." He smiled sideways at her. "Miss Briefs your chariot awaits you "

She looked at him and straighten her back and rose her chin rather snobbish and jazz walking to him. "It about time"

He grabbed her hips pressing her to the front of him.

"Hold on "

He levitated all she saw was Goten the snow and lights of the night it was breath taking.

He placed her the middle of the field. He took the blanket and covered her with it bring her closer to him inside.

They sat on the grass. It were to cold to talk as the wind wiped at their eyes Bra had the end of the blanket covering have her face to her nose.

She looked up at Goten. I want to take off with him.

He looked at do sweetly and warm. "Your so cute"

Bra would've blushed if she could in this weather she looked around the stadium. "So this is were you be crowd raging the lights "

"Yeah I play because one day I want to help the Alzheimer medical group research"

Bra looked back up at him. "Goten braid my hair " she whispered.

He took off her hat and did so.

"My mom use to braid my hair when I refuse to cut it we sit outside me in the grass her in a fold chair and the laundry would be drying."

"I know shes proud of you "

"How do you know?"

"Because your a good person"

"I don't feel like a good person I must be bad to be punished like this"

"Hey Chi chi raised a more than decent human being"

Goten shook his head. "Im alone Bra Im on my own out here Im strong I know, and I shouldn't complain but I just wanted to tell you how I feel"

She put her head on his shoulder.

"Your not alone Goten".

The next night.

Trunks spitz the college on his neck of and collar he went to his closet passing up Marrons clothes to his side this closet was huge. He put on his grey duffle coat and oxford shoes. He grabbed his phone and keys and head out the door. Going down the elevator into the garage. He leaned against head down with an intense face and hands in the pockets of his coat.

In his car taking of there clothes her eyes wonder at his body. We just ran in the woods naked and free it was very weird, but fun. It was so cold. I wasn't thinking in that moment, I were just living not calculating my every move not knowing what would happen next I was just with my friend running naked in the woods. I was naturally attracted to her she always been my friend but that night something changed.

Ding.

Trunks walked to his car go in started up the heater. Marron had text him goodnight and that she made it in her hotel. He told her goodnight then backed out the garage and drove with one hand over his mouth cruising. On the Yacht I were so upset I couldn't speak to her, and seeing her all drunk and stumbling really made her so innocent and cute. She hurt me leaving like that who did she think she was to just leave people behind!.

He drove to the mall and went in covering his head with his hood and going into a greeting shop. He saw and golden card with instruments on it. He took it then strolled down the isle getting a golden box of Hazelnut chocolates with a sliver bow. He kept walking got an black gift bag with white tissue and lastly went towards the flowers. He scanned them all he wasn't sure which ones to get"

"Hi can I help you"

He looked back to see an worker of the store in a green apron.

"Yeah Im looking for some flowers " he smiled dashingly to her as he blushed. "Im kind of lost here "

She blushed to looking away from his eyes. "Well what are you trying to say to her ?"

He thought about it. "Congrats ?"..."know what are your favorite?"

She smiled. "I love them all, but if I had to pick... Plumeria "

"Plumeria ?"

She nodded. "Come on" she walked to a section of soft colorful flowers."

The red orange ones stood out to him. "Why theres?"

She smiled. "Some women wear them in their hair to represent relationship status right if single left if taken, I just think thats beautiful "

"I'll take a bouquet"

They went to the counter and she rung up his items.

"Can I borrow your pin ?"

"Yeah " she handed him one as he swiped his credit card then signed the card putting it in the envelope.

She gave him his receipt. "Sign here "

Trunks sighed and gave her a good tip then he left getting back in his car he drove along the street of the city with his hand back over his mouth looking at the night the cars and lights he pass by felt like his life was just going, like he took passenger and someone else were driving anf at the end of it was a destination he knew it was, but right now he was just going on and on watching himself outside himself.

He turn into the garage paid to park then parked and got out walking into the grand building.

There were an huge christmas in the middle of the lobby. He walked to the red robes and saw a man she showed him his ticket and he let him. Trunks heard the delicate clash of instruments. He sat down next to strangers as his eyes look through the violinist. Her head were tilted to the side chin on the rest arm awkwardly with poise working the bow elegantly.

She hadn't noticed him never looked into the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to end this years SY tour"

Claps erupted throughout the building.

Pan saw a couple of her friends.

"What are you doing after Pan you going to the party "

She shrugged. "I don't know maybe !" She shouted and went into her dressing room she took off that awfully tight black dress and kicked of her heels. She put on her robe and sat at the mirror looking at her phone. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the photo taped to her mirror of her mom and dad before they had her. Her mom smiling and dad laughing. She grabbed it and rubbed her hand across her mothers face.

Flashback.

I walked in my house after leaving Trunks and Bras my dad were on the couch sleep I walked passed him into the hall. "Mom ? Im home "

"Mom?"

She went inside her mothers room hearing mumbling.

"Its my fault its my fault !"

"Mom"

"I did nothing I did nothing !"

"Mom ?"

Videl started to cry. " I enabled it !"

Pan rushed to her mother and hugged her. "Its okay mom don't cry"

Videl pushed Pan hard on the floor Pans head hit the wood. She couldnt breathed.

She reached out to her mother. "mommy " she cried.

Videl turn from her hugging her knees crying. "Gohan ! Shes hurt "

My dad took me to the hospital they took me from my parents because I told them my mommy pushed me my granpa Hercule came to pick me up. My mom and dad were suppose to come to court the next month to appeal they never showed up. I found my mothers old room there wasnt much in it just some old fingerless gloves.

End flashback

She stared at it the photo.

There was a knock at her door.

She wiped the corner of her eyes. "Just a minute "

Her door open.

She tighten her robe blushing. "I said a minute"

She stood up and saw him there with flowers and a bag.

Her jaw dropped a little.

They stared at each other for a long while before they spoke.

"I didn't know you weren't dress I can step outside. "

She looked down at herself. "No its okay have a seat".

She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to change.

Trunks was here with flowers ?. She grabbed her head then looked at her bag.

Trunks gripped the flowers in his hand taking a seat in a chair. He could feel himself getting nervous. His foot tapped in the carpet.

She open the door in jeans boots and a black turtle neck her coat in her hand and bag over her shoulder. She walked guarded and sat down in the chair next to him.

He handed her the gifts. "You played good out there"

Pan. "Thank you "

It was awkward and she hated that.

"Where you play next ?"

"Im off actually 6 months I have to re-audition when my time off is over."

"Did you enjoy this Im sure the pay was great, but did you find what you were looking for ?"

Pan shrugged and smiled. "Im so young I don't know what I'm looking for, but right now yeah It was nice"

...

Trunks just couldnt listen to what she was saying any more anger frustration and a whole bunch of emotions were pumping in his blood. Those feelings he had when he found out she were gone "I called " he interrupted her rudely.

Pan stop talking watching his body tense in his seat.

"I called you I went over there and You just was gone !" He shouted at her.

Pan blinked as her own feelings of that day flooded her systems. "I had to go you knew I had to go "

"Without saying goodbye without even taking consideration that I told you to stay !"

She looked at him as her eyes watered. "I did consider it !" She yelled back at him. "You left me there at that resuraunt "

"I told you we would talk later !"

"You never showed up !" She couldn't stop it tears were running out her eyes slowly. "But you weren't the only ones mom and dad didn't come either !"

Trunks looked at her concern washed over him. "Im sorry Pan"..."but you weren't the only one hurt you left me... I told you to stay " he whispered

Pan looked at him he was looking at her softly. "I was I suppose to make that choice when your gone where did you go anyway ?!"

"Marron needed me okay !" He yelled at Pan.

Pan gasp then frown. "Thats why you didnt show you were to busy making her japans next top model !"

"No!"

"Then why ?!"

"She thought she was pregnant !"

Pan eyes watered in shocked and disbelief. "Was she ? "

"No..."..." The test was inaccurate " he said calmly"..." I was so scared my best friend was leaving then I though I was going to be dad then she wanted the baby gone and she wasn't even pregnant... I saw my suit to your party and I fell asleep looking at it"... "Woke up the next morning rushed to your place"

Pan looked down relieved and confused. "I would've understood"

"My mind was everywhere Pan that day... I only knew a week before you left, after Roxy you just stayed away from me "

Pan felt guilt she did stay away from him, she didn't want to be around Him and Marron. " I didn't want to get in the way, you and Marron... "

Trunks were shock what was Pan talking about. What Goten said was true in his past he would hang out with a girl and leave Pan alone for a while. "I don't care who I'm with Pan don't feel like we can't hang together"

Pan sat there after hearing that. Of she wanted her friendship and be in Trunks life she would have to accept he's with someone. "How are you guys ?"

Trunks felt uncomfortable talking about Marron with her but didn't want her to know that. "Fine "

Pan took a deep breath looking in his eyes. "Im happy for you, that you found someone"

Trunks got himself into this he had no one to blame but him. He didn't want to ever be not in contact with Pan again, he needed his friend more than anything else more than these feelings. "I would like you to get to know each other better "..." It would mean the world to me"..." Your in my life and I don't want to push you away just because I have a girlfriend shes just going to have to accept you "

Pan in a million years never thought she would ever have to get to know one of Trunks girls, but this one he was serious about she had to make a effort no matter what. "I would like that "

Trunks smiled at me a real one . "Do you forgive me for not being there "

Pan nodded and smiled

He stood and opened his arms as they hugged.

"Im sorry I left when you were going through so much crap"

"Its okay "

Pan held him. Its been so long a year and a half since they were on good terms.

"We should celebrate you being back" he pulled away.

Pan smiled up at him while blinking. "Celebrate ?"...

"Yeah come on" he wink at her.

Pan giggled. "Yeah"

He took her bags and they left. Walking to the garage.

"So what did you have in mind ?"

He turned his head while looking in the corner. "Well I don't know Maybe streaking through the woods in below freezing weather"

Pan frowned with a smile. "Oh come on that was one time"

They laughed as Trunks unlocked his door she got in while he put her bags in the car.

Pan looked ahead at the dash and smiled to herself.

He got in and pulled away driving off slowly.

"So what I miss ?"

"Nothing really Bra and Goten are always together... Its annoying I can't hang out with him like we use to Marron or Bras always around"

"That reminds me I have to tell Bra Im back for good for now"

"Are you here in satin city or ?"

"West city my grandpa gave me a flat there"

"Oh really you should have a get together there "

"Maybe after the holidays"

Trunks drove into west city limits.

"Did you meet a lot of people ?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah a few friends "

"Any " Trunks sighed "lucky guy ?"

"Nah nope" Pan blushed a little.

Trunks smiled sideways.

They drove on as Trunks took a right.

"Well Marron be okay with you being out late "

"Pan shes my girlfriend not my mom "

Pan twisted her lips looking out the window she saw the 1 story building coming to view with flashing lights.

"You have to be kidding me" he pulled into the parking lot as Pan saw the neon skates. She giggled then looked at him he threw a smile back at her.

"Trunks I can't skate!"

"You gone learn today" he told her.

She rolled her eyes stepping out the car walking in.

Trunks paid for both of them. Pan blushed as they put on a green neon wrist band covering her face.

Trunks smiled at her then it was his turn. They walk forward into the rink. "I feel like a teenager" she yelled to him over the music.

"Technically you still are one"

Pan punch him softly.

They got skates then put them on putting up their shoes.

Pan walked slowly on the carpet then getting on the rink. She held the wall as Trunks took off and made a complete oval back to her. Pan watched him skate again past her. She watched him then looked at her feet determine.

Trunks came to her side watching her struggle. "Pan what the hell are you doing you look like a fucking old lady"

She smiled embarrassed. "Im skating !" She yelled at him.

Trunks saw her white flustered smile and he smiled back at her. "Girl you look like you need a walker or a cane"

Pan burst in laughter. "I got this"

She pushed her self and busted her ass on the hard floor.

Trunks hurled over laughing at her. "Are you okay ? Ha ha"

She was laughing so hard. "Its not funny " she whined.

He helped her up by her arms the one her waist. "Slow down grasshopper let me lead"

Trunks hand were softly on her hip and thats all Pan could think about.

"Pan you have to stay balance now Im going to let you go this should be easy your not the average human"

"You ready?"

"Yeah" he let go and after 30 seconds her legs started to spread apart and her body hunched over. "AHHH"

"Oh shit Pan" he grabbed her waist before she fell.

They both couldn't stop laughing. "Your so hopeless"

"No don't give up on me!"

"Just skate in front of me girl I'll make sure you don't fall and eat the floor again"

Pan nodded she felt a bit strange it was like their old relationship but it also felt flirty and being in front of him made her nervous. She lost her balance and fell backwards on the floor.

Trunks blushed he was suppose to be helping her he was distracted. He skated to her and tried to help her up and he fell himself on top of her.

They were both laughing Pan was almost crying.

"I think ha ha I had enough"

"Okay ha your hungry want a drink?"

"Yeah "

They went to the bar he bought Pan a Fruity alcoholic drink while Trunks got a beer they sat down at a table with also a pizza.

Pan drunk from her straw as Trunks ate a slice.

"Don't think your getting off that easy Instructor Trunks will have you skating soon"

Pan chocked on her drink. "instructor Trunks... That sounds like your porn name"

Trunks smiled. "Whatever loser "

Trunks drunk his beer as Pan took a slice for herself.

"I missed you P"

She smiled. "I missed you too"

He shook his head. "My life just been raging its weird to me"

"At least theres never a dull moment"

"I like dull moments though its just constant pacing of life i don't know I spent break on a Yacht a fucking Yacht That I bought with my own money thats crazy and I didn't use it stay capsule until Bra and Goten took it"

Pan looked at his face he was just lost. "Hey thats okay its not a bad thing I for one had fun on the Yacht" she said unconvincing even to herself.

He shook his head pulling his beer from his mouth. "i don't know buying a Yacht seems like something a doche bag would do "

Pan laughed. "Well you do have doche bag qualities "

Trunks gave her the stink eye.

She chuckled. "Okay you wouldn't be Trunks without them but your a nice person with a heart of Gold"

"I know a few people who disagree but thanks Pan"

"Anytime man" Pan said sipping her drink.

The dj changed the song Pans upper body moved back and forth as Trunks nodded his head to the beat.

"Im sorry jackson

Oh

I am forrealllll" they song in each others face while laughing

"Never meant to make yo daughter cry

I apologize a trillion times!"

They stop singing and just laughed at how lame the were.

They finished their drinks and pizza.

"Lets skate again "

Pan shrugged "I don't want to fall again Trunks"

"You won't I promise "

"Okay I trust you"

The stood up and walked in their skates to the floor.

The music slowed down as Trunks held her hand and they went around the rink and music played and sometime along the night their hands went from handshake grip to laced fingers.

...

"Is it right there ?"

"Yeah you can Park on the street I stay in the front"

He parked the car and turned off the lights of his truck.

They sat in silence for a few moments. She turn to him.

"I had a great night "

"Yeah me too"

He grabbed her back and they hugged. Pan pulled away then reached and got her flowers and bag. "Thanks again for the gifts Trunks"

"No problem"

He watched her go inside and made sure she were safe before leaving.


	8. Never have I ever

Trunks sat in the fully dress bed as his girlfriend rolled her clothing rack across the hardwood floor of their bedroom. She grabbed hangers from the rack placing clothing in the suit case. It were the day before christmas eve. Trunks a forgot to get Pans new number he was an idiot he just had to much fun to even ask her. He wanted to go by her place but didn't want to show up unannounced.

Marron

Pranced around placing things in her luggage.

"Baby Im going to miss you so much"

He looked at her. "Im going to miss you too "

"I wish you come"

Trunks shook his head. "I really want to stay inside its too cold to go anywhere "

Marron huffed and zipping then pulling her luggage down to the floor.

"Wheres the capsules ?"

"Kitchen drawer

Marron left room then came back capsuling her luggage.

"Lets hurry and get there baby"

The drove down the rode.

Marron looked at Trunks. "I want you to meet my parents "

Trunks mentally froze.

"I think is time and my mom wants to meet you and-"

Trunks numbed as his everything blurred for a few seconds and all her hear was a buzz.

"What do you think Trunks "

He warped back to reality.

"Okay I'll meet them "

Marron smiled. She lay her head on the window with an giggle feeling until her eye focused and saw a black strand of hair caught on the seal of the window. She looked at him then back to the hair she picked it up staring at it.

Trunks pulled up his mother drive way and got out.

Marron followed him looking back at his car. "Trunks you think you should capsule it ?"

"Nah"

Marron blushed she didn't need Bulma at her neck today. She walked in and saw Goten and Bra playing bop it on the couch and Bulma on her phone making herself a drink at her bar.

Marron took a deep breath and sat by Goten.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Marron merry christmas"

"Marry christmas"

Pan

She sat at the table with her grandpa his wife and butlers on stand by. She was bored at home and had yet talk to Bra and Goten nor Trunks she didn't have his number. It sucked being back knowing Trunks had a girlfriend she had so much fun at the skating rink with him it was an similarity and comfort she had with him she couldn't deny. She looked at her food. Yesterday she sent her parents a christmas card in the mail she told them marry christmas mom and dad love Pan. What she remember of her mom was her once being happy,beautiful, and radiant then turn bitter crazy and cold. I now she loves me somewhere in there. Then my dad he was passive on the outside but on the inside he was a wreck, disparately trying to pull my mother out of her black hole, he was faking the happy smiles were just a front. I think with both of them how they didn't show up at court to fight for me from grandpa I think they knew I was better off with him which proves they love it just still hurts.

Pan closed her eyes.

She didn't want anymore excuses she wanted to take charge of her life now she wasn't a little girl anymore this violin thing is all shes got really

Trunks

After dinner Trunks drove Marron to the airport he got her a private jet. He parked as she gathered all her things.

"Thank you Trunks "

"Marron you don't have to thank me"

She looked softly at him and kissed his lips.

Trunks kissed her back then she left and got out on to the plane.

He watched her go and sighed.

Her present was already at her hotel waiting for her. It seem like yesterday he just wanted to sleep with her how did I ended up living with her? Did it scare him yes, but fear wasn't enough to pull him from her, Marron was captivating and constant which is something he need. Consistence and structure, when Pan left he had no idea what to do with himself he had a girlfriend and a Yacht a month after his life long constant Friend left to pursue her violin career leaving him empty. Something wasn't right with me did buying expensive things and a super model girlfriend make me feel validated?. He couldnt answer or face that question right now what he knew was that he had a beautiful girl at his side dominating the fashion world and he liked that a women with power and status it was a major turn on.

Bra and Goten left her moms around 7 and went to his dorm. Sitting on his couch talking. It was something about today that was different, Bra smiles her hair her entire essence was so open and free.

"Okay never have I ever went super saiyan" Bra giggled as Goten took a drink.

"Never have I ever had blue hair"

Bra rolled her eyes and drank. "Never have I ever fused "

Goten laughed shes playing dirty he thought and took a drink. "Never have I ever had blue eyes"

Bra smacked her lips and drunk. "Never have I ever let my niece take my spot on a space ship"

Goten laughed. "Whoa that was very specific ha ha" he drank as she giggled satisfied with my reaction.

"Never have I ever been to Russia "

She hadn't been there either. "Never have I ever" she giggled "kissed a girl"

Goten took a drink. "Never have I ever kissed a guy"

As she drunk Goten saw it her walls down.

"Never have I ever given oral "

Goten looked in her eyes and drunk. He was surprised she asked such a question. He study her she was blushing and curious about him well he was curious about her as well. "Never have I ever done it in the butt"

Bra eyes widen as she blushed. She never done that, but the question was so bizarre this game took a dirty dirty turn.

Goten looked at her as she thought of a question he was going to win this game he know he was.

"Never have I ever..." She said lowly..."master bated while thinking if a really close friend of the opposite gender"

Goten blushed not because he was embarrassed, because that was so true he have done that thinking about her he drank looking very knowingly at her.

Bra was freaking out, the way he stared at her made her imagination run.

"Never have I ever thought someone who name starts with the letter G was attractive"

Bra covered her face and drunk looking away from him. "Never have I ever hooked up with a cop!"

Goten drank.

"Goten?!" She yelled at him moving closer as she nudge his chest.

He laughed. "What Im just being honest"..."never have I ever seen blue pubic hair"

Bra blushed and drank as her head spin. "Never have I ever had sex on Christmas" she whipsered with her head on her fist lean agaisnt the sofa inches from his face.

Goten watched her she was pushing him he would push her back. "Never have I ever left any women I made love to unsatisfied" he said and grabbed her neck kissing her lips.

Bra head was spinning but she kissed him back. She pulled away standing up feeling her body throbbing. She walked into the hall covering her mouth leaning against the wall catching herself.

Before she could breath his lip and body was on hers in a flash she felt his tongue go in and our her mouth teasingly with his hands on her waist and boner pressed against her making that throbbing go insane she moan into the kiss it was almost a cry.

Goten pulled away looking down with his forehead on hers and hands lower to her bottom. He took deep breaths then his eyes traveled to hers. Bra looked at him and walked to his bedroom. He followed her taking off his shirt.

Bra slowly took off her clothes standing there in a pearl white bra and panties she crossed her hands over her torso. Goten was fully naked walking towards her. She looked at his naked body blushing. Goten was beautiful. He took my wrist unfolding my arms.

"Look at me Bra" he whispered

I stopped avoiding him and looked at him shakily.

"This is about you.. Not me you"

Bra blinked at him a bit confused as he pushed her by her wrist onto his bed he lowered his nose and mouth down her torso to her waist peeling off her panties.

He stared at her and kissed the surface of little blue hair feeling the small pulsation beneath his lip. He lowered completely on his knees down grabbing the back over knees pulling her lower area right in his face. Kissing her thighs then licked on her.

When he took of her panties she was nervous this was an whole new man she knew nothing about sex wise it was intimating, but it felt good.

She moaned softly as her needs overshadow the voices screaming in her head saying. "Omg I can't believe this is happening.

She moaned again and he stopped pausing then laying on top of her putting his penis in her.

Bra back arched sharply. Then his body stared moving.

She felt him inside her. Her eyes were widen as Goten looked in her eyes never breaking contact as he held on to her arms.

His hips crashed inside me

He never looked away

I moaned loudly pleadingly

He never looked away.

Bra was loosing her mind right now.

He brought one of her legs up and twirled inside her making it all the more intensifying for her.

Bra felt like she was choking but it was the most pleasurable choking she ever had.

He stop as she caught her breath and got on the floor and pulled her ankle go the edge of the bed putting her legs at his neck and stared rolling inside her.

Bra cried screaming his name in surprise to what what he was doing to her, his name over and over was all she could say. He picked her up and spinned her around never disconnecting their body's and began Shifting inside her.

Bras back arched to his body. Her body started clenching around him and he widen his eyes as he moaned removing himself turning her back over then getting back on top of her.

Bras head was hanging off the bed she looked at the ceiling with squited eyes red nose and lips parted in moans as her body as a seizure tremblingly all over.

Goten flipped over and put her on top of him grabbing her waist and bringing her up and down over and over.

"Damn Bra "he moaned.

...

Bra was sleep and Goten looked at her.

Her eyes frown then she opened her eyes she looked at him. He rubbing her hair. She looked away.

"How long I been sleep?"

"A few hours"

"Sorry"

"Nah you deserved that rest "

Bra blushed looking in his eyes.

"How was it ?"

"What do you mean?"

Bra looked away. "I only been with him though it was many of times I were worried it wouldn't... You wouldn't like it"

Goten looked down at her. "It was perfect, better than I dreamed about"

Bra looked in his eyes again crying.

"Hey hey whats wrong ?"

"Sorry old habit I always cry after"

"Bra you don't have to cry after not with me okay I want you smiling "

Bra shook her head she was ashamed of herself even though that was the best sex of her life with an amazing guy she was ashamed of what she had done.

Goten let her cry. Looking at her Bra was messed up and it broke his heart to see her like this, but he would never give up on her especially not now. He wiped her tears with his hands holding her face. "Stop crying Bra Im right here for you all of yours nobody's going to change to that"

He was in love with her and she was so deeply complicated.

Trunks.

After taking a nap he woke up in the middle of the night he woke up with a sudden fear that it was christmas and he was alone. He got dress got in his car he drove no where really.

He called Goten. No answer.

He called Bra. No answer.

He gave up and just called his girlfriend parking at a grocery store.

"Merry christmas Trunks "

"Merry christmas Marron "

"What are you doing"

"In my hotel I got the necklace Trunks thank you... Your present under the bed go open it"

"I will when I get home"

"Where are you?"

"Im at the store thought I buy myself some wine or something"

Marron pouted. "I wish I could drink with you"

"I know you do get some rest I'll call you in the morning "

"Okay bye Trunks"

"Bye baby" he told her. God he missed her more than ever right now. He was lonely spending christmas alone. He walked into the store grabbed a basket with both arms and strolled. He grabbed some chips the kept moving to the wine isle. He walk looking for some moscato he saw a women with long dark hair reaching for a bottle herself.

Trunks eyes blinked at her then he smiled helping her by grabbing the bottle for her she turn and smiled at him.

"Trunks whoa what are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink you ?"

"The same this is the only place open for miles"

He took her bottle placing it in his basket. They walked forward towards check out.

"I know, what did you do today?"

"My grandpa had a small party he's doing presents tomorrow"

" oh me Goten and Bra were at my moms today they invited me to hang out but I was bummed Marron because Marron left "

"Where she go ?"

"Cambodia she has a photo shoot and a feature over there"

"Oh" Pan said.

"Well my car is over there "

Trunks saw she no longer had that piece of green crap. "Hey why don't you come over "

"To your moms ?"

"No I go a place... I didn't tell you ? "

Pan shook her head no. She had missed a lot. Trunks had changed.

"Follow me in your car"

Pan nodded and walked to her car and followed his to a light up street of fancy condos. Trunks went into one that had a parking garage. She parked next to him. Then got out.

Trunks had their bags. "Come on"

Pan followed him to an elevator and went up.

She was quiet still stun that he had his own place.

Ding

She walked out into an nice living room with wide space of furniture an huge window with snow falling and a pink christmas tree by it. It glowed it was very girly she smiled. "That has Bra written all over it "

"Huh ?"..."oh that was Marrons idea"

Pan smiled left. "Oh"

Trunks got to glasses and poured then both a drink.

Pan walked to the table and sat down as he slide a glass to her she sipped it slowly.

"Whats your number Pan ?" He slide her his phone.

She typed it in.

Trunks turned on the TV. Marrons commercial was on.

Pan saw it. Jeez Marron was really pretty.

"Next on sports news 2016 NFL drafts Son Goten, Corey Brown,Halk Megan, and Daniel Murry are all promising athletes who teams are fighting for. Son Goten is like Magic out there all ready breaking records of hall of famers "

Pan smiled. "My uncle is going to make it "

Trunks nodded. "I felt it was cheating for him to be playing out there with humans who had no chance but he told me He wants this for his mom, to move her in his home one day and a care giver there with her 24/7, and he wants to help researchers find a cure"

Pan looked down. "I haven't visit grandma in years I don't think I could see her like that, I know Goten goes once a month"

Trunks hadn't even touched his drink. "You think you ever just go back to your parents just fly there and make them see you"

Pan shook her head no.

Trunks knuckles hit the table.

"Hey you want a tour ?"

Pan nodded.

Trunks stood up and pointed. "Kitchen dining room living room come on" they walked "hallway bathroom"

Pan went inside the huge bathroom with wide eyes. "Whoa nice"

Trunks then took her to the bedroom.

Pan walked the first thing she saw was an padded wall with lamps on each side if the bed an Tv mounted to the wall and a furry white rug between the wall and bed laying on the hardwood floor. A door by the bed was open and in front if it an long black rack of woman clothing.

Pan looked back at Trunks then the clothes. "Those Marrons ?"

Trunks nodded. "She lives here"

Pan had to pause for a moment. Trunks not only moved out but with someone ?. She looked at him. "I didn't know you were this serious with her "

"Marron roommate went bat crap crazy on her almost shot her, Marron didn't Trust anyone after that I had to show her she was safe again"

Trunks turned on the Tv Rudolf was on.

Pan took a seat on the bed as Trunks sat on the bed too.

Trunks laid back on the pillow taking off his shoes.

He looked at her still at the end of the bed.

"Come here "

Pan looked back at him. "What?"

"Come her" he said unmoving.

Pan scouted down closer to the head of the bed.

"Take off your shoes"

Pan felt strange but Trunks was so calm maybe she was making a big deal out if nothing.

She took them off then looked back at the screen.

A few seconds later she was being scoped up by the waist with his arms around her holding her.

She blushed. "Trunks!" She yelled at him.

He smiled tauntingly at her. "You have to make up foe a year and a half of hugs"

Pan looked at him nervously but relax in his arms.

They fell asleep like that and when Pan woke up she was still there. She blushed and sat up and tried to move his grip got tighter pulling her closer to him.

"Trunks!"

He pulled her under him and tickled her.

She giggled unwillingly. This was so weird being with him like this they never been like this back then.

Pan laughed as he stopped and stared in her face.

Pan felt something pushing up agaisnt her stomach. She looked down confused. "Whats that?"

Trunks face went completely red and ran out the room.

Pan was confused and went looking for him. "Trunks?" She called

She tried to open the bathroom door.

"You okay?"

Trunks opened the door.

"Whats wrong?"

He was still red. "Nothing" Pan looked at him then shrugged and went inside the bathroom herself to have a clue to why he ran away like that.

The bathroom was normal, no luck she open the medicine cabinet and saw a medicine bottle it read Anticonvulsant Marron chestnut. Pan eyebrow rose then she put it back and saw an lipstick tube some perfume. Pan stared at it then closed the medicine cabinet she flushed then walked out.

"Trunks?"

"Living room"

Pan walked to the sofa and sat down opposite of him.

"Dude you okay?"

He nodded. "Sorry I had a moment"

Pan ran her fingers through her head.

"I think I should go back to grandpas "

Trunks looked at here and sighed. "Okay "

"Bye"

"Bye"

Pan stood up and left. We actually cuddle last night we never done that do friends do that?"

She walked into the garage getting in her all white jeep she started the car and pressed her head against the window.


	9. Worn

The plane landed and all she could think about was that hair in his car. She didn't know to make a big deal about it or not, Trunks was intimating she knew that from after pregnancy scare she had and him finding out she was bi-polar he completely took off on her kick her out his moms house, never did she expect a knock at her door the next day and him asking her to be his girlfriend.

She saw his car jogged to it getting in with her necklace around her neck. She smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Hey baby"

"Hey" he kissed her again then she put on her seat belt.

"I missed I had so much fun I was lonely but it was nice "

He drove off. "Im glad baby"

Trunks grabbed her hand as they drove home.

Marron felt warmth in his hands shooting straight to her heart. She didn't want to lose him ever, that damn hair came back in her mind.

"So what did you do without me ?"

Trunks looked at the rode stirring the wheel. He felt bad that he Pan there house in their bed. That wasn't right, but he just was lonley and Pan made him forget that. Then the fucking morning boner what was he thinking Luckily Pan didnt catch on to that, he totally mis judge her back then, Pan was not experience at all. "I went to my moms... Caught up with an old friend"

The way Trunks said it made her think it was more behind what he did when she was away but she wouldn't push him, she trusted him for the most part even with this drop of doubt she was having. She turn to him. "What friend ?"

Trunks sighed. "Theres something I have to tell you... "

Marron grew worried but listened.

"Pan you remember her ?"

Marron nodded. "The one Roxy turned out?"

Trunks squinted. "Yeah her"

Marron shrugged. "What about her ? Havent seen her in over a months ?"

"She was my best friend Marron she left and we kind of fell off, but shes back and I want you to know shes important to me"

Marron eyebrows rose. "Okayyyy I don't see the need to tell me that shouldn't you be telling her That Im important to you " she shot back.

"Come on Marron don't be like that"..."its not like that"

"No so shes the "old friend"?... Thats "so important?! You caught up with?"

He looked in her eye. "Yes and I already told her all about you about us"

Marron frowned. "And ?"

"I told her that I would like you two to get to know each other better "

"What she say?"

"She's fine with it Mare"

Marron huffed she didn't like the way he was telling her all of this, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Marron come on it'll mean a lot to me if you got to know her "

"I guess" she mumbled

"I guess " he mocked her with a smile.

She smiled to unwillingly the turn to him.

"Im sorry Its just I don't like hearing that another women is important to you"

"Its okay Marron shes my friend Gotens niece... Shes a cool ass person... " he grabbed her neck softly. "But its cute when your jealous "

Marron twisted her lips. "No its not"

Marron spent the rest of the ride biting her fingers, she almost screwed up there this is Trunks friend, she better step up her game to show him that his friends are her friends.

They parked in their garage then went up the elevator together. Walking into the house. Marron stood by the door watching him go to the bathroom. She looked around at her house. God she didn't want to lose him, her she was talking about meeting parents and leaving him on christmas that could be a lot for a man. She bit her nails as she heard him wash his hands and go to their room. She rushed behind him grabbing his neck and kissing him wildly she pushed him on the bed and took control of him.

Trunks watched her body and blonde hair bounced on top of him. Her cheeks red eyes clouded having her climax when she was done he couldn't hold it anymore he exploded.

She laid on his chest and arm with his hand on her behind.

On thing about Marrons body it felt like home. It was his and only his and he loved that.

Marron looked at him poking his abs. Damn he was hot.

She looked in his eyes. "You know baby I missed Christmas and Im sofry but new years we're spending this together invite your friends Goten Bra and Pan, I'll invite some of mines and I'll get to know her, I know you respect her opinion and last I saw her on your Yacht and I was wasted so I really want her to know me the real me"

Trunks looked her eyes he smiled at her. Rubbing her head looking in her clear eyes wild blonde hair and red lips.

"Your so sexy " he poked her lips

Marron smiled.

"Do that thing I like"

Goten.

He called her and called her. She didn't answer, he know how clingy and attached girls are after sleeping with someone she wasn't like that with me maybe shes still holding on to that asshole. Goten knew he took her by surprise, but that was love making. He wasn't saying he was a love guru and but he was good at sex he knew he were. Maybe she was scared maybe she couldn't handle it and was hiding away from him.

New years eve.

Trunks had went to his moms to get his mail and walking into his apartment he was shocked.

He saw bottles on the table, mask, glasses, snacks, streamer, balloons and more.

"Damn girl you went all out"

Marron came from the kitchen and kissed his cheek.

"Well your friends and my friends are coming Its new years eve"

"Hey its fine with me"

"I am shower and get ready"

"Okay "

Trunks wore jeans vans and a short sleeve button up. He could hear the pop music playing and guest started to arrive.

First it were

Mandy and Kiva who forced him and Marron to take a shot

Then Uub and his friends

Next a few guys from college

Roxy and her two guy friends

And after that Bra. Bra had on jeans heels and a muscle shirt and hair slick back in a high walked in with an attitude passed Uub and his friends

"Damn girl you can't say Hi"

She waved at him half heartily made her self a drink and spent her time in the corner by the window were the tree use to be.

Marron noticed Bra off to the side by herself. Bra was a beautiful person and Marron cared about her, but she had to make sure Bra was one of her best friends no sister! Yes she wanted to be Bras sister. Bulma was far from my reach shes already disliked me which is big because thats his mom,but I already won Bra over think I just needed that extra push, now with Pan, I don't know how Im going to impress her, but these are the people he is closest with if I had two in my favor I think he will realize that Im not just all looks but I care about the people he cares about.

I walk over to Bra from Kiva.

"Hey"

Bra looked out the window. "Hey Marron"

"You good?"

"No not really"

"Whats up whats going on girl?"

Bra shook her head. "To much"

Marron smiled. "Don't worry about it every guy in here is looking at you since the moment you came... Have fun"

Bra looked at the room she could see eyes glancing at her. She hadn't never noticed this stuff before Goten, he came on so strong to her telling her she was beautiful and sexy. She blushed. She was seeing an whole new world for the first time outside of that man who was the first to see her.

"So lets drink and bring in the new years"

Bra nodded

Trunks came over to them looking at Roxy talking with her friends the Marron. "Come on I got someone I want you to meet"

Trunks let me meet all his friends then took too Uub.

"He's part of the Zteam "

She wasn't surprised. "Hi Uub"

He hugged her and she hugged him back a little. "Sup Marron"

"Wait you guys know each other ?"

Marron nodded. "Yeah we go back"

Uub laughed. "Yeah wayyyyy back"

Trunks looked between them. "Damn well come on"

Uub watched her walked away, she had grew up hell of fine. He shook his head, but shes with Trunks now damn it that was crazy. Mind blowing.

Marron took Trunks to their room.

Marron grabbed Trunks and held his hands looking up into his eyes. "I know we connected and Im happy about that,but I just in my heart I care about you Trunks" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She kiss his cheek. "I don't want to lose you" she whispered then kissed him again.

Trunks could feel her against him and the liquor pumping in his body. "Damn baby"... Fucking Marron she does crazy things to me. "Lets pressed pause we have guest"..."but it'll be worth the wait I promise"

Marron smiled with her tongue on her teeth as they went back in the party hand and hand.

I love Trunks Im in love with him. I'm scared to lose him, and I know I'm keeping an secret from him that Im ashamed of. Im scared he will find out and leave me, I have to tell him. I hope he can see past it.

Pan walked in. She took off her coat wearing skinny light jeans white vans,a black and a white striped crop half sleeve top and a black choker. She was nervous. The first person she saw was Bra. She went to her.

"Hi "

"Hey" Bra truly smiled and hugged her.

"You look good Bra "

"You too Pan, Trunks told me you were back?"

"I meant to call you, but my house was empty needed furniture and stuff"

"Girl I would've sat on your floor ha ha I missed you"

Pan rolled her eyes and hugged her friend around the head bringing her face in her chest.

"PAN !"

Pan laughed and let her go. A flicker of red caught Pans attention. Roxy was here what the hell ?.

"Pan?" Bra asked

"Yeah"

"Do you remember when we we're little?"

Pan nodded. "Our sleep overs were the best!"

"Pan" a deep voice called her.

She turn and saw him walking over with Marron.

She awkwardly smiled at them. "Um hey Trunks"

He went to hug her, but she shook his hand instead.

"Oh okay " Trunks said. "I know you guys met already, but you haven't really spoken to one another"

"Hi Pan Trunks told me so much about you"

Pan shook her hand.

"You want a drink ?"

"Yeah sure " Pan said as Marron pulled her to the kitchen.

Trap rap music started trending the music app

The elevator door opened.

Bra saw him walk in in all black. He clap hands with a few people he walk in the living room ignoring me, going to Trunks with his hands up.

"Whats up man ?"

They clapped hands as Kiva proceeded to bitch saying how she was mad at him and how she saw him on TV.

Bra rolled her eyes.

Kiva then turned around and started twerking on him.

"Whoa I didn't know it was that type of party"

Bra squinted her eyes. Ugh !. She looked around at the guys there they were all dull, but him.

she couldn't do this.

Uub and his friends saw Kiva and took over.

Goten went in the kitchen with Pan Trunks and Marron.

"Damn T I walk in the door and girls do that ?"

Trunks laughed. "They want some NFL babies G"

Marron rolled her eyes. "Hey my friend is a model okay she doesn't want or need your money"

"Hey Panny "

"Hey Goten"

He stood next to her. "You don't talk me no more "

She blushed. "Sorry I been moving in my place "

"You got a place ?"

"Yup"

"Jeez you growing up fast"

Marron looked at Pan. She had to win her over.

"Why don't you guys leave me and Pan alone "

"Leave you aloneee ?" Trunks asked

Marron smiled. "Yeah bye"

Trunks and Goten walked away.

"So Pan tell me about you ?"

Pan held her cup with on finger circling the rim. "Im just me, Pan the violinist"

"How long have you knew Trunks?"

"Since I can remember"

"So you guys are close ?"

Pan nodded. "He's the homie since day one"

Marron noticed Pan was very tomboyish, she liked that "What happen with Roxy?".

"She didn't love me the way I wanted to be loved"

Marron knew about that feeling.

Bra

She build up the courage to talk to him.

"Goten"

He ignored her.

"Goten?"

He turned around from his friend and looked at her. "Yeah"

"Can we talk"

"Yeah give me a sec." He turn back into his conversation.

Bra eyes watered she went to the elevator pushing the buttons rapidly.

Goten saw her dash to the door and get in pressing buttons.

"Bra?" He called to her.

She looked up at the light then him as the doors closed

Goten pressed the button waiting for the next cart.

Bra ran through the snow down the street away from Trunk house.

Flashback.

He looked at me in my preteen face.

"Can I kiss you ?"

I looked at him blushing and nodded.

His lips touched mine and they were warm and wet.

He pulled away looking at my body.

He pulled me under him I wasn't sure what he was doing until he covered my mouth and stop me from talking.

The headboard hit wall

Over and over.

End flashback

The first few times were like that, then found myself in love and stop protesting him. Stop screaming. I accepted what he did to me because I loved him after he did it.

Whats wrong with me?.

She ran for a few miles in the snow no one was out just her she stopped at a bench she sat on it grabbing her head.

A year ago I would've still stand by that, but Goten was right that man was sick and twisted and I loved him for 6 years.

"Bra ?!" His voice filled the air.

He heard sniffles and saw her on a bench.

"Jeez Bra your shivering !"

"Whats wrong ?"

She just laid there quiet.

Trunks Pan and Marron all ran down rhe side walk to them.

"Goten what happen?"

"I don't know shes not talking"

Trunks looked in his sisters face and saw her there but she wasn't there he grew scared and picked her up by her waist then carried her back into his home.

"Oh god is she okay?" Marron asked.

"Bra?" Pan asked.

Goten slowly followed them.

Trunks burst through his doors, "party over everyone out!"

He took her to his bedroom as Marron made sure everyone left. Pan held Bras hand and Goten stayed back.

Trunks called his mother. "Mom its Bra shes not talking was out in the cold without her coat...okay bye"

Goten looked at Bra on the bed

Trunks sat her up. "You okay Bra? Can you hear me?"

Bra nodded.

Trunks took a deep breath of relief and hugged her.

"What were you doing in the cold?"

"Im sorry"She looked up at Goten. "I see things differently now "

Trunks looked at Goten.

Pan held Bras shoulder. "Take it easy Bra"

Marron walked back in. " is she okay?"

"Fine"

Trunks stood up and took Goten to the bathroom.

"You spend more time with her than anybody whats up ?"

Goten thought about how could tell Trunks without making flip his shit. "She met older guy Trunks they broke up thats all I know "

Trunks took deep angry breaths." How old "

"I don't know "

Trunks shook his head. "Find out for me, Breakups are normal, but this man broke my sisters heart I want his name "

Goten looked at Trunks. "I'll find out I want this asshole too" he couldn't tell Trunks the whole truth and the details he didnt want to break Trunks heart about what happen to his sister.

Bulma walked in the home to the room she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Bra I thought the worst look at you your fine !"

Bra blushed. "Sorry"

"Why did you do this scaring everyone ?"

Bra frowned. "I don't know mother maybe attention ?"

"Ugh thats not what I'm saying Bra "

"Thats what your thinking what all of you are thinking I tried run away from you, but you all followed me, i ran so you wouldn't have to see"

Pan had never seen Bra like this it scared her.

"See what Bra ?" Trunks asked

Bra shook her head. "You couldn't see non of you can see, or hear apparently "

Goten step forward. "We care about You Bra".

Bra looked in his eyes.

"Look Bulma I'll drive her home keep an eye on her "

Bulma shook her. "Shes going to the hospital shes talking like looney who can hurt herself "

"No I don't Want to go there "

"Your going "

Pan was just in the corner of the room she was numb seeing Bra like this.

"I'll drive her don't call anyone " Goten told her mother

"Fine I'll follow you in my car"

They left and Pan looked at Trunks and Marron.

"I I I need to go home I'm sleepy its late and Bra... I need to go home"

"Damn okay I'll drive you on the way to the hospital"

"I'll go in the Truck you drive Pan home and , I'll see you at the hospital"

Trunks nodded she kissed his lips. "I love you" she told him then walked leaving him stun as she got on the elevator.

"Trunks ?"

"Yeah umm lets... Go"

Bra laid against her cars window as Goten drove.

"Thank you for not saying anything"

"Bra what happen you were fine one moment then you weren't"

She licked her lips. "I just feel so stupid and played and dirty and I brought you into this mess, I don't feel like I deserve you"

"Thats not up to you to decided"..."You were ignoring me Bra"..."after what we did you just cut me off "

"I don't want to see you get hurt "

"Then don't hurt me !"

"I fucking love you Bra and I'm fucking scared because you scare me !" His eyes watered.

"You love me ?" She asked in confusion.

"Yes"

"How I'm disgusting !"

"Bra thats not true... You told me not to turn you into a victim but thats what you are "

Bra shook her head. "I don't want to ruin your life with my craziness why don't you just go, just leave please" she cried

"No I'm not like him, I'm not leaving you I don't have a wife And Im sticking around."... "You can't get rid of me"


	10. Big bad wolf

Pan

Her door opened she saw figures move as the hall light disappeared. She had twin beds and she was on the bottom.

There two bags on her floor and a capsule.

Pan eyes shook grabbing a book from the shelf

Let me in little pig

Pan hands trembled as she turn the page.

Bang

Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin The pig mocked

Ill huff

Bang

And I'll puff

Bang.

And I'll blow your house down.

Bang bang bang.

Pan grab her pillow and covered her ears.

Her eyeball shook as someone came in her room.

Pan woke up talking deep breaths in her bed. Her whole body were shaken.

Bra had calmed down and everyone were convince she was okay and not a danger.

Pan hadn't went to go see her.

Marron and Trunks sat at the their table she made lasagna.

They ate quietly. She frown. She had told him she loved him on new years and since he's been acting strange.

"Thank you that was Good"

"Your welcome Umm-"

"Im going to go out I'll be back"

Trunks got in his car and called his sister.

"You okay ?"

"Im fine Trunks and even if I wasn't your spy is here "

Trunks smiled. "Be nice to Goten I love you Bra bye "

"Bye"

It was so easy to say it just then just now to his sister, but when Marron said it I froze. I froze. Do I care about her Yes, Do I want to hurt her No, and Do I love her, I don't know.

What do I know I can't have peace until I meet this guy who thinks he can do this to Bra come in her life thinking he's some hot shot , when he ain't shit. Gotens on the job I trust him.

He took a deep breath I can't take this all of this is just fucked, some dude playing with my sister mind, I moved in with Marron and she loves I don't how I feel about her yet as far as love , schools a pain in the ass, and my dads wants to fucking Train can you believe that in the mist of all this shit he wants to train.

Fuck that I'm not training sorry dad.

I press her name and call.

"Hey Trunks"

"Hey last time I saw Bra was going crazy, but now I think I am I need some Pan advice and fresh air want me to meet me some where ?"

"Of course Trunk"

Pan forgot about that nightmare and got ready.

Goten.

He watched her he came her right after practice to her home. She wore an black chanel hoodie and pink shorts pacing around like I was stumping on her last nerves.

She looked at me and smoked her cigarette walking then turning exhaling and walking.

I stared at her camly from the couch.

"What ? You think Im a coo coo clock"

I smiled at her.

"You think Im a child?" She stomp to him putting out her cigarette. She looked at him with anger.

"new years yes I melted down, but I think I can spend one day alone"

"Goten?" She said softly.

"Yes?"

She sat on my lap catching me by surprise and kissing my face passionately.

She pulled away. "You don't see me anymore ?" She whispered

Goten smiled in her face moving her hair out of the way. "No beautiful your all I see"

She grabbed his hands and kissed them. "Then touch me ".

"I want to Bra god knows I do, but last time you ignored me and ran out into the snow"

"Goten i were scared yeah, what I felt christmas was crazy, I didn't feel like I was second, but I was first to you and I didn't feel pain, it was a fun freeing experience... That I want to do again"

"Bra your up then down closed then open Im just not sure if a sexual relationship is what you need "

"Goten I need you right now don't take this moment from me "

Goten smiled at her coming onto him its the first he ever seen her do it. "Your a beautiful crazy women and I love you "

He stood up still holding her as she held his neck.

Goten took her to her room and laid her down.

They started kissing and Goten just took over like he did last time. Her eyes were closing and opening mouth calling out. He looked down on her happy she was enjoying this and happy he got to be with her this way again.

After he laid on top of her. She kissed his lips again then opened her eyes.

"I think I love you Goten I fell so safe with you"

"You are Bra... Im happy to know this but when you say think thats not good enough , when you know then tell me"

Bra nodded. "I know Goten I do I never had a chance and you given that to me to fall in love "

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Pan

She meet Trunks at the bowling alley she walked in nervous she wore an actually dress. She saw him in there the place was dark with blue neon lights everywhere.

Trunks were sitting on a bench.

Pan sat looked at his face blinking. Listening to people enjoy themselves.

"I forgotten most of small the things about my parents, but I'm started to remember more Mom she use to sing and my dad he was an accountant for capsule corp, I use to go in his office he be there all night working and then fly into the city every few months to file the paper work"..."does he still do that ?" She asked a bit faint.

"Umm yeah he still works for mom"..."Marron said she loved me... I didn't say it back "..."everything with Bra"...

Pan visibly winced when he said Bras name. "Do do you love her ?"

"I don't know"..."any advice"

"Sort out your feelings, if you lost her would it hurt you ? Or will you be okay ?"

Trunks took in her words. Marron passed through his mind then disappeared his heart felt tainted at the thought of her leaving forever.

"I've been having nightmares" she whispered

Trunks wrapped his arm around her patting her shoulder.

Marron

She sat on the bed and grabbed her phone hovering above his name. She wanted to tell him come home. Her feelings were hurt how he treated her a strange since she said it. Her phone dropped on the floor.

"Crap"

She got down and reached under the bed and her fingers hit something. She pulled out a box and her phone. The box was neatly wrapped with an white bow.

"You FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She cried.

Trunks and Pan hadn't bowled they just sat together watching other people. His phone buzz and he answered.

There was screaming,curse words and crying.

"Whoa whoa slow down... Here I come"

He hung up. "I got to go Pan"

"Is everything alright ?"

"Its Marron shes upset"

He hugged her. "I'll call you later "

Pan watched him go. "Bye"

Trunks drove angrily home. Marrons tripping she skips her medication sometimes. He park the car and ran to the elevator. He was so sick of this craziness surrounding him, trying to figure out whats going on with Bra and this drama with Marron, he didn't like this, he was not in his comfort zone.

He went up to his floor and the doors open to his apartment.

She was on the couch arms crossed over her chest with a present by her.

"What the hell is your problem women?"

Marron jaw dropped. "My problem ?!"

"Yes your problem"...he shook his head. "Your not talking to me like that again I am shut that shit down right now all that cursing and yelling no thats not how I operate "

Marron suddenly felt very intimated, but no she wasn't wrong here he was. "Don't tell me what to do Trunks "... "I don't have to listen to you "

"No you don't but you will, because Im telling you now I don't want that in my life"

He sat by her. "Now what wrong ? "

Marron could feel herself raging on the inside, she was tried of being passive and brushing things off in fear of upsetting him. "First Fuck you, don't tell me how to be !, second you never opened your damn christmas present !"

Trunks eyes widen. Christmas he was with Pan here, he felt bad and guilty he forgot she said she had him one, but he couldn't stop himself from turning it back on her. "I told you no cursing girl, don't push me... And maybe IF YOU WERE HERE INSTEAD OF HALF NAKED IN FRONT OF CAMERA THEN I WOULD'VE REMEMBERED!"

Marron jaw dropped in hurt and anger. She just lost it and jumped on top of him slapping him and pulling his hair.

Trunks grabbed her wrist stopping her from striking him, then she started to get free shaking her body.

"CALM DOWN" he put one knee on the floor and then the other and laid her beneath him. He saw in her eyes how pissed she was. He lowere his body on top of her hugging her.

Her arms still tried to get free but then she stopped breathing heavily.

"Do you love me ?" She asked looking up blinking into his soul.

Trunks didn't know the answer and he was anger and she was upset.

He kissed her lips she kissed him back and they fuck like some animals.

Marron felt worst after that. That was not saying I love you sex that was some porn star sex. She pulled down her dress as Trunks sat back still catching his breath. Marron stood and went to the bathroom.

Trunks put back on his boxers and followed her in the bathroom with the present sitting on the counter.

"Im sorry Marron, give me sometime my feelings are everywhere , I'm not saying I don't love you, You know your my first girlfriend we moved in together everything just going to fast for me"

"You weren't ready ?" She cried.

"I know I was empty, and you helped me feel something again, I'm serious about you and I don't take you lightly"

Marron sniffed. "Im sorry I hit you" she looked up in his eyes. "You don't get to be the boss of me "

"I like it I'm sorry Your my first girlfriend your body your mind I want to have them both..., I'd put a chastity belt on you if I could, maybe even a collar...I put you on a pedestal because your my princess"

Marron eyes lowered. She knew he couldn't feelings and like to be in control of them, but he likes control of everything. She blushed. "Thats not normal Trunks. I don't want to be that girl who does stuff because her boyfriend says so"

"I know you don't, thats why I let you do your model thing, I don't want people looking at you, but Its your passion and I let you have whatever you want, we'll have to find a middle between the two"

Marron looked at him. "We'll what if I feel that way about you too I found hair in your car, did you have a women in your car?"

"Yes just Pans"

Marron relaxed a bit.

"Did you take your medication today "

Marron shook her head no.

"Damn it Marron" he opened the cabinet and got her bottles out.

Pan

She got home feeling pretty bummed out. It was painful to be around. I around feel comfortable with her. Theres no more Trunks... Theres Trunks and Marron. She took an hot shower than got into bed.

She saw her father sitting across from her as her mother put pasta on his plate then an empty seat next to then an seat next to me then my own.

I looked at my father with a tears sliding down my cheek.

No one was talking. The chair next to me slide and a sad presences was next to me.

My face grew angst.

I looked around as my father mother and the presence avoided my tears.

My mother took the whole pot of the stove and threw it at my fathers head.

Hot noddles got on me and the presence we ran to my room together and hid under the covers as my parents yelled at one another.

The presence breathed heavily frighten. "I want to go home " it whispered.

The door opened and the covers were flung off us.

"You ran in the house"

My father took the presence by the arm. "Im sorry Pan ran too!"

"But your a guest thats rude I won't hurt you, just make it up to me"

The door closed and I put the pillow over my face.

I thought of flying on a summer day.

I looked out my window and saw my mother on her knees in the rain crying.

Pan woke up with wet cheeks. She gabbed her pillow and hugged it.

Why was she having such nightmares.

Two weeks later.

Goten and Bra sat on her couch watching Tv. He had a game later today and couldn't stay all night, but he had to see her today. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm think maybe you could go to counseling"

Bra looked at him from the TV. "What?" She asked softly.

"I want more than just what we're doing right now Bra, I want a future a family you know"

"Counseling?" She said

He nodded. "Don't do it for me though do it for you"

Bra thought about It she owed it to him and herself. "I think I would like that"

Goten smiled at her.

She smiled back at him.

Knock knock.

Bra looked at her door then went to open it.

Her heart stop as her wind went blank and body froze.

He waltz in passed her like he was comfortable in her home.

Bra held the door taking deep breaths unmoving.

Goten saw his dark spikes eyes and clothes. His muscle tight in that suit.

He sat down also looking at Goten on the opposite end of the couch.

Goten couldn't process this he just couldn't.

"Hello baby Bro long time huh ? You look well, Bra you look damn well too come sit down sweetie "

Bra heart started pounded again with head lowered she closed the door. She could couldn't look Goten in the eye. She sat in the middle of them.

Gohan wrapped his arm around Bras shoulder and brought her closer to his side holding her by him with his arm by her face.

Goten stiffen with emotion as what was happening unfolded before him.

"I seen you on TV Goten don't you have a game tonight right ?"

Goten looked his brother in eye. "Yes Gohan I do "

"You should go before the snow picks up "

Goten could feel his eyes water he looked at her she wasn't looking at him he took deep breaths. "Bra I ?"

She closed her eyes"You should go Goten"

Goten stood up confused his feet took him to the door and when he closed it.

Everything shattered.


	11. Her loves not meant for me

Goten eyes were widen as he step on the street. Tears were following out. From his face onto his shirt.

He grabbed his face feeling the tears. He then balled his fist and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhh " he flicker gold into super siayan and flew away.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh oh God oh God"

He flew in the air shakily and crashed on a park.

Gohan

His brother.

He did this to Bra.

He took her childhood away from her.

One of my moms business partners.

I don't want to hurt you.

She knew it was my brother this whole time and she didn't tell me. How could he do that to her and how could she sleep with me and make me fall in love with her!.

What Im suppose to do.

I threatened him I told him I'd kill him if he ever got near her again, he's my fucking brother , oh god why did it have to be him.

I can't do it, I can't kill him, I can't let Vegeta and Trunks kill him.

I was suppose hero to be her hero, and I'm shit Im nothing!"

He's my brother.

I walked away like an coward. I left her with him.

Goten grabbed the grass with his palm squeezing it.

Bra

Goten left and was back in the rabbit hole. She felt terrible she should've made Goten stay away from after everything she had with his brother without him, I tried but The interest Goten showed me made me let him get closer and closer to my heart.

My head was still down I didnt want to look at Gohan.

"Bra"

She turned her head further from him.

"Come on look at me"

She turned and look in his eyes. "Why you did you come here Gohan?"

"Because I wanted to see you, you didn't answer my calls, then my brother answers you phone what the fuck are you thinking bringing him into this"

Bra closed her eyes. "He was nice to me he fell in love with me and I love him too"

Gohan nodded. "I get it you did this to get back me "

"No I didn't , I told Goten everything"

Gohan looked at her shock.

"He said it wasn't right I were too young "

"You were 12"

"Come on Bra Im not out here looking at little girls, Im looking at you "

"I was a little girl"

"You didn't look it or act it you teased me"

Bra Blushed. "Yeah I did but that didn't mean for you to, take my virgnity like that "

"I apologized for doing that to you a million times accept it or don't I told you I were sorry and you looked at me and said don't be "

Its true a year after she was in love with him and she did flirt with him before but it was wrong. She looked down.

Her grabbed her lifting it up. "Its

okay baby "

"Its not"

"You know your my baby"

She shook her head. "I've changed Gohan "

"No your still the same " he kissed her lips. "And you know it" he kissed her lips again.

He stood up and took her hand pulling it.

"Come on "

She looked away from him as he pulled her hand a bit firmer she stood up and he pulled her to her bedroom.

Bra blinked up at him. His facial expression of pleasure.

"I missed you " he moaned.

She watched him with a mix of disgust and wonder.

He opened his eyes. He wasn't happy with her shock state.

"Whats the matter with you ?" He whispered while still humping her.

She shook looking away from him a bit frighten.

"You slept with Goten ?"

Bra closed her eyes.

"You did huh ?" He barked .. "He does this better than me ?"

She didn't answer.

"Huh ?" He yelled stopping completely

"Na na Noooo !" She yelled. " I told you I changed!"

He stood up and pulled her to the edge of the bed and began to have sex with her way faster.

Bra couldn't breathed she saw his waist pushing into her. She was choking on her cries.

He slammed into her harder.

"Don't see my brother again"

He went slower and harder. Until he felt her body dripping around him.

He moaned. "No you not thinking about Goten right now I can tell"

He moaned again louder.

Bra eyes widen. "No no no" she slapped at his body "stop"

Gohan whole body started shaken as he moaned loudly with one last thrust shooting his sperm in her.

Bra felt tears coming out her eyes.

He kissed her lips. Then got to the side of her. Bra sat up. "Why did you do that?!"

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "This year without you has been killing me, I want this with you"

Bra cried.

"I love you Bra you told me you wanted my baby"

"That was before Gohan!"

He held her and kissed her forehead. " I am treat you better Bra"

Bra felt so guilty, the way Goten just left she always knew he would end up hurt trying to save her.

"I got to got to go" he kissed her cheek. "I'll be back later"

Bra laid in the bed not moving.

Goten

He missed most his game and sat in the park for a long time. He stood up and walked nowhere really but found himself going back, back to her home. The door was open and he walked in seeing no one there , he walked to her bed room then bath room.

She was on the floor back against the wall holding her legs.

He sat down in front of her on the tile.

He grabbed her hand. "You okay?"

Bra shrugged. Goten saw red hand marks on her white thigh.

He closed his eyes. " where is he ?"

"He's gone" she whispered.

He took a moment. "How ?"

Goten grabbed his head laid on the tile floor. "I said I would save you I said I would kill him" he cried. "HE'S MY BROTHER!" Goten slammed his head in the tile over and over until blood dripped out his head.

"Stop that" Bra cried.

Slammed

"Stop!"

She went to him grabbing his head looking in his eyes. "You don't have to save me Goten" she said softly

Goten looked in her eyes.

"Go home Goten" she whispered

"You still love him?" He asked

Bra closed her eyes she knew after what Gohan did today, she couldn't ruin Gotens life. "Yes" she it was half the truth and half a lie.

He left slamming the door and her heart.

Goten went to his game at halftime and brought his team to victory.

Trunks.

Uub had called him he wanted to meet up at his friends house. Trunks saw the complex and Got out passing up children in the yard he went to the building and knocked.

The door open and a cloud of smoke came out.

"Is Uub here ?"

"Yeah "

Trunks walked in saw a few girls and guys sharing an joint. Uub was at the table rolling another one.

Trunks sat.

"Whats up Uub"

Uub looked up and lick the paper. "Whats up Trunks "..."want to stay for a smoke?"

"Nah Im good"

"Dude we have to spar sometime what I haven't fought since like we we're 12..."

Trunks chuckled.

"I would've won too if that asshole Goten would've stayed out of it, but Gotenks gave me a run for my money"

Trunks shook his head smiling.

Uub brought the stick to his mouth and lite it exhaling it. "Look your my friend, I know you date high caliber, I just thought I should let you know about Marron"

Trunks heart stopped as his fist balled. "What about her ?"

"Me and her we had a thing going back in the day Im not sure if she told you "

Trunks lips tighten.

"Look We were kids we didn't know what we were doing, but we got physical "

Trunks jaw clenched. "Did you sleep together"

"We didn't do that , but I'll say everything but that"

Trunks shook his head. "I didn't know that"..." I got to go"

Uub nodded. "Take care T"

Trunks left fuming. He drove home. He went in and heard the shower running.

He pulled back the curtains and saw her she looked at him and shock.

"What ?" She asked annoyed

"You Fucked Uub ?"

"No "

"Your lying " he squinted his eyes at her.

Marron frown. "We did other things but we never had intercourse "

"Why you didn't tell me ?"

"Theres nothing to tell "

"I think theres a lot to tell"

"I don't want to talk about it "

"Talk "

"No"

She blushed. "69"

Trunks eyes widen "you got to be kidding me thats fucking worst your just like your friend Valise !"

"It was a long time ago !"

"Your a little slut !"..." I can't believe I kissed you GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE" Trunks yelled in the heat of the moment.

Marron eyes watered and she got out the shower covering herself with a towell she grabbed keys and a card and threw them at his face.

"Marron I didn't mean"

"Shut the fuck up Trunks "... "Im not a dumb bitch without a brain fuck you and your possessive ways I suck Uubs dick big whoop you fucked half the city"

"Marron stop I'm angry but you didn't deserve that "

She began packing making sure to only get her items nothing he bought her.

"Come on stop what are you doing ?"

She put on her jacket. "Getting the fuck out your house "

She rolled her suit case to the door.

Trunks grabbed his head watching her go. He needed to talk to Goten.

Bra closed her apartment door with her coat on and bag she locked it then turn and saw Gohan there.

She looked at him shocked. Stopping in her tracks.

He smiled at her and walked to her. "What are you going ?"

"To visit... Pan "

Bra saw emotion flashed through Gohan.

She bit her lip. "Lets go inside " she unlocked the door and went to the couch.

Gohan touched her belly. She blushed looking away.

"Maybe I get a chance to start over"

His eyes watered and he laid his head in Bras lap crying over his daughter.

Bra looked down at him with pity. She hesitated but held his head.

"she doesn't remember you taking me from her room, Or she blocks it out"

Gohan wiped his face sitting up a bit embarrassed he was crying. "Im leaving Videl Bra Im divorcing her, guilt isn't enough to keep me with her anymore not after this year without you"

Bra closed her eyes. "Why now Gohan ?... I love Goten "

"You don't love me anymore ?"

Bra looked away.

"My brother isn't the type to get over things like this, you think he could accept you and our child"..."I was over taken by jealousy earlier did I hurt you ?"

"why do you care how I feel its always been about you Gohan" she said his name with sadness on her tongue

He looked in her eyes. "I'm ready to face the consequences in order to be with you"

Bra looked at him then away. "Well Im not "

His face was hurt. "What ? Why not ?"

"I don't know maybe because your brother heart has been ripped out, My dad will kill you "

Gohan smiled at her. "See you care about me still I knew it"

Bra frowned. "My mom will be humiliated, Trunks will hate you and Pan"

His smile left when I brought up his daughter. He closed his eyes. I couldnt stop myself from comforting him. I grabbed his cheek. "Shes my best friend Gohan too" Bra rose her shoulder and looked away. "I don't know how though, when I cause an rift between you and Videl then eventually you and her"

Gohan shook his head. "That was my fault "

"In the beginning yes, but after a while I wanted what we had Gohan" Bra eyes watered. "Im an terrible friend " she cried. "I can't do this Gohan"

He shhh her.

A month later

Trunks laid on his bed at his moms. All he did were go to class and back home. He hoped to run into Marron he never did, he was seriously regretted coming at her like a jerk. He closed hid eyes annoyed with himself. Goten dropped out of school he signed an 40 million dollar contract in Tokyo being the number one draft pick and I found out via news Goten completely ignored me at all cost I blew up his phone like a side piece he never returned my calls that shit stings so bad. Bra just I don't know I guess wanted to be alone. Pans the only one been there we talk sometimes, she said shes having nightmares that starting to bother her.

He turn on his bed and saw his keycard to his apartment. He hadn't been there since Marron left.

He grabbed his phone and Video chatted.

Pans face pop on the screen.

"Hey girl"

She smiled. "Hey T" she saw his hair a mess and snorted a laugh. "T what the F is going on with that hair"

He laughed. "My father "

"Come over "

Pan shook her head. "No Im lazy .. You come over"

"I can't move " he mumbled

Pan giggled. "We are sad"

"Can you give me a deep condition ?"

Pan laughed. "Sure princess " she said softly.

"See you in a bit"

They hung up. It were almost summer the snow was melting. He dressed in cooler attire. Then left his room.

"Trunks " his mother came from the hall.

Trunks grabbed his capsulized car from the kitchen drawer.

"Yeah mom"

"You headed out?"

"Yeah"

"You heard from your sister?"

"No why?"

Bulma looked worriedly off into space. "No reason... Drive safe "

"Will do mom"

Trunks watched her go. Trunks had to make himself believe everything was okay Bra shes just laying low for a while probably still messing with that jerk.

Trunks went out the home onto the driveway he un capsuled his truck and got in.

He drove off and the gates open.

Pan was dressing from getting out the shower when she heard the impatient knocks.

"Hold on !" She yelled but he kept knocking anyways.

He cursed. "Damn Girl hurry up with your slow ass"

Pan smiled to herself upon hearing his remarks as she put on her long sleeve cotton gray shirt then black jumpsuit pants and socks she went out her room to open the door.

He was frowning at her. "About time "

She rolled her eyes stepping away from the door leaving it open. "Whatever " she said sitting on the couch.

He sat by her.

"Whats up Trunks ?"

"Nothing at all "

Pan wouldn't lie and say she was happy he was single, but Marron was his girlfriend she had to care he was upset about their break up.

"Have you seen her ?"

"No"..." Its so weird to me first you took off then Marron and then Goten I don't like this feeling"

"What being alone?"

He looked ahead. "Yeah I guess Ive always had people around me "

Pan felt bad for him. He was childlike in many ways. "Seriously you were fine when I left Trunks I think your being dramatic"

Trunks shook his head. "I was a mess when you left... I think I cried " he admitted embarrassed.

Pan looked at him softly. "I feel sad about it as well being not in contact with you was hard."

Trunks smiled. "Okay lets not get all sentimental "

Pan laughed. "You and your feelings Trunks "

"My mom always said I was like my father that way, your the only person besides Goten I think I can't sit down and try to rationalize my train of thinking"..." Marron" Trunks grabbed his face. "Oh god Marron I don't know why she put up with for so long"

Pan blinked down. "Love make you do crazy things, even if you only gave her half of what you really thinking she took those half hearted words and ran with me taking them to heart, you could've just been saying anything to give her an answer she clung to everything you said"

Trunks moved his hands from his face. "You sound like you done that before"

Pan swallowed. " I have, and also Im a girl I know how over the top we are its so annoying you guys just getting into our head"

"Yeah I know Bras so messed up from whatever guy shes seeing It pisses me off "

"I never seen Bra with anyone "

"Yeah Goten said some older fuck " Trunks sighed.

Pan blinked in confusion she saw the remote by her hand she grabbed it and turn on the TV and pressed an music channel. An old song played and Pan found herself singing along.

"She said she wants some Marvin Gaye, some Luther Vandross, a little Anita, will definitely set this party off righ"

Trunks looked at her. "You remember christmas "

Pan blushed nodding.

"I liked christmas " He said in a low tone.

Pan blushed harder then rolled her eyes. "Until you ran like a crazy person into the bathroom"

Trunks blushed this time and looked away singing the song while pointing at her playfully.

"told her to drive over in your new whip

Bring some friends you cool with

I'm gonna bring the cool whip

Then I want you to strip"

Pan blushed then laughed at him. He was playing around but those lyrics were...

"You know my grandpas wife was at cell games "

"For real ? No I didn't know that "

Pan nodded. "She was the announcer when my grandpas students tried to ha ha ha fight cell "

Trunks also laughed loudly.

"She was knocked out by a power up "

Trunks then laughed. "Remember the movie that had my dad in chibi mode praising Hercule "

Pan giggled at this.

"My dad was so pissed"

"Your dads always pissed"

Trunks stop laughing as did Pan. He still held a small grin while he suddenly turn to her again singing to her with hand gestures.

"I play 'Ready for the World' - she was ready for some action

My dog said you ain't no freak, so you got to prove my man wrong"

Pan blushed this time. Pan could see why he drove women crazy, Not only was he handsome but naturally flirty and smooth. He was still staring at me. With an eyebrow rose and almost an unnoticeable smirk. He's doing this on purpose wanting my reaction.

Pan smiled. "I want to know why you ran on christmas"

Trunks blushed As Pan laughed she loved how uncomfortable he got after she brings it up.

He looked away. He was on top of her tickling her innocently her squirming under him had did. She felt. God he wanted to just put it in her.

Trunks fave was visibly red.

"I'm not telling you"

"Oh come on we tell each other everything"

"Not this not this"

"Just tell me " Pan gasp embarrassed did I have morning Breath?"

"No"

She smiled again. "Did you have to take a #2"

Trunks was fire red now.

"You did didn't?"

"No!"

Pan laughed at how flustered he was. "Hey its a normal thing to do!"

"Thats not what happen?!"

"Then what ?!"

"I had some morning... Wood"

Pan looked at him confused.

"I had a boner okay an erection"

Pan was now red too. "What why?"

Trunks shook his head. "I woke up like that"

Pan laughed a bit at his joke until he continued"

"And... Maybe... Because ... i had an pretty girl next to me"

She was blushing now. "Stop Trunks Don't say that"

"Its True you know"

Pan bit her lip. "That was Marrons bed I should've never been in it"

He grabbed my hand. " it was innocent Pan "

Pan shook her head. "You held me all night Trunks"

He pushed her hair out her face."I can't hold you?" He whispered lowly.

He grabbed her around the waist and she felt her heart beating in her ear.

He laid me on his front side and wrapped his other arm around my waist hugging me.

We weren't face to face. I saw my dinning room as I willed myself to calm down.

I turned to him his head was laid back on the couch. He seemed so serious right now.

"You could've told me Trunks "

"Why ?"

Pan shrugged. "We tell each other everything "

Not everything, they both thought in their heads.

Pan looked ahead. "What does it feel like ?" She asked curiously.

Trunks laughed very low but answer her question. "Good sometimes when something rubs against, but for me most of the time it hurts but not like a normal pain more like an itch, that I need to scratch but can't "

Pan blushed.

"Until Im deep inside some pretty young thang..."

Pan eyebrows rose faintly. She could feel blood rushing to her mid section. What he was saying was turning her on.

" what does... Sex feel like "

Trunks smiled at her. " I can't explain that Pan to you "

She blushed.

"The sensations are great best feeling in the world, but thats only half of it, being with a women... A girl pleasuring her , its so fucking addictive"

"Maybe I should've asked a girl he he "

Trunks laughed a little at me.

Pan wanted to know more about this, but she couldn't ask him another question about.

"I wish I could do it " she moved from his grasp turning to look at him. " I wish I done it already"...

"Whats stopping you ?... Your vow of abstinence ?"

Pan ran her hand through her head. "Nothing is stopping me I haven't met the right guy"

"Are you gay ?"

"What no Im not Roxy was a one time thing"

"Hercule still sets you up right ?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah, but It never works out "

Pan looked in Trunks eyes then at his hair. "You still want a deep condition ?"

He nodded. "Yeah"

"Go in the kitchen"

She went to her bathroom she got a few hair products. Then came back to the kitchen she turned on the water.

He bent over and let the water run in his head and hair.

She stood on side him grabbing product and messaging his scalp.

Trunks felt her finger tips caress his scalp.

Pan lathered his head with conditioner then put a plastic cap on it.

She went to her bathroom got a few towels and gave him one. He whipped the water from his face.

She laughed at how silly that cap looked on then walked back to the couch.

Trunks flipped through channels.

"Do you miss her ?"

"Yes, I called her a slut Pan for something she did before we knew each other, but I felt that way in the moment"

Pan shrugged. "You have to treat her as your equal Trunks not your property Im sure you had your share of "69's" " Pan couldn't believe she was taking Marrons side, but if Marron made him happy she supports them.

Trunks shook his head. "What would I ever say to her if she was speaking to me "

"Do your Trunks thing put the moves on her win her back "

Trunks sighed. "Shes ignoring me to hell, I think its over "

Pan blinked at him.

"Maybe its a get out of jail free card, I never felt confident in moving in with her, sometimes it were great but sometimes I felt trapped"

Pan twisted her lips.

Trunks stared at me. "Pan lets get out of here "

"Out of where ?"

"West city "

"Where will we go ?"

"I'd like a vacation schools in for one more week then Im free "

Pan bit her lip the auditions were coming up for her second tour, but... "Yeah I'm down "

Trunks smiled. "Pan and Trunks are back "

Pan rolled her eyes and chuckled at him. Her heart warmed staring into his playful neon blue eyes.


	12. Needed

Pan

We flew to the Bahamas. Trunks got us the coolest house on the beach. Wide open windows all over.

I walked in taking a deep breath it were so warm here. I smiled looking at him then the house.

"Its so nice!"

He smiled back.

I checked out a room and put my bags on the bed then went back into the living room.

"We should call Goten" I told him

"I don't know if he'll answer "

Pan called him no answer.

"Maybe my sister would like to come"

Pan frowned.

"What?" He asked

She shook her head. "Nothing I just remembered something strange"

Trunks saw a bit of turmoil on her face. "You don't want Bra here ?"

Pan couldn't tell him what shes been having dreams about. "No thats not it I just... Its no big deal"

Trunks shook it off. "Fine Its just me and you then"

Pan looked out into the view of the ocean. "You said Bra was with an older man ?"

Trunks eyes twitched at bit. "Thats what Goten told me"

She turned and looked him in the face. "Did he say who ?"

Trunks shook his head no. "Why ?"

Pan shrugged and sat at the table Trunks walked closer stand up while she sat.

"My nightmares are getting so familiar and repetitive"

"Tell me about them again ?"

Pan looked again at the ocean view. "Theres one when I'm reading three little pigs which is strange I think I'm a teenage in the dream and my moms crying... Anyways I'm very fearful in that one"

He lean forward on the table. "The other one?"

Pan swallowed. "This ones feels so real we're at dinner and my dads across from me other people are there my mom too, but Im starting at him crying"

Trunks could see how that disturbs her , dreaming of her childhood after everything shes been through. "Is that it ?"

"Yeah " she lied. There were one more. "We'll theres one more I don't remember it "

Trunks sighed. "You think they'll go away "

Pan shrugged. "I think they taunt me"..." Saying ha ha ha your fathers puts someone before you and your moms broken" it rushed out in a heat of anger. Pan blushed then looked down.

Trunks was staring at her surprise by her sudden outburst.

"Sorry Trunks"

He walked behind her and massaged her shoulders. "Just relax Pan, we came here to do that get away from homes drama "

Pan nodded. "Your right Trunks your right"

"Lets take an walk on the beach"

Pan stood up in her blue and white Thin dress and yellow sandals.

There feet walking one by one on the white sand as birds flew about and the wind matched the waves.

Pan was stilling feeling pretty down. She laid her head depending on his shoulder while her left hand held on to his neck lazily limp feeling the cloth of his shirt,their hair blew in the wind as wrapped his arms around her torso. Her waist up completely supporting on him.

Trunks looked out into the sunset.

"We joke around a lot pan, but I know you hurting and I'm not an mother or father to you, but I want you to know that when you look at me you can see family"

Pan stopped and hugged him around his neck her fast in the middle of his chest above his heart. and he held her back.

Pan pulled away with an warm feeling all over an trusting feeling with this man in front of her it was one of those rare moments in her life when she hopeful that everything will be okay.

Pan smiled and ran a bit doing an cartwheel smiling back at him towards the beach.

Trunks kicked off his sandals and followed her taking off his shirt. She sat on the tip off the shore as water rushed up her toes waist and lap. He sat next to her leaning back on his elbows. Pan saw an stick and wrote with it "Pan was here" she dropped the stick

Trunks sat up and looked and he picked up with stick and added. "With Trunks".

They watched it wash away.

"Awwww" Pan mourned their words

She looked over at him. "Im going inside maybe we can find some decent parties around here." She stood up most of her dress soaked she held out her hand and he took it getting up. Pan jogged up the beach getting their sandals. The house had three concrete stairs before the balcony with and enclosed wooden fence with.

Trunks turned on the water standing behind her.

The water started washing the sand away. Pan pulled up her heavy dress a bit exposing her ankles. Trunks held her with the rest pulling it over her head exposing an banana yellow bikini and flopping it on the floor. He took the shower head extending it in her hair holding it in one hand with his other shaking her hair. She took the shower head and sprayed his torso arms and legs.

Pan smiled mischievous at him and opened the rim of his pants sticking it in there laughing.

Trunks shivered jumping and pulling it out. He looked at her and she heard under taker bells. She ran in the house. Behind the table.

She smiled at him.

He squinted his eyes at her. She powered up dry and skipped to her room.

Pan slipped on an beige dress. That were longer in the back and sides but higher on her front going to her knees. Her hair was wavy but dry. Theres no point doing much to it. She grabbed her phone and saw her grandpa had called her. She texted him she was alright then put on her white sandals and went into the hall then living room.

Trunks was not in here.

Pan saw brochures on things to do in the Bahamas. Swim with sharks and a cathedral tour stuck out the most.

She heard an door open within the house and she placed the brochure back down.

Trunks walked in and Pan blushed staring at him. He wore navy blue shorts with an white draw string, an white short sleeve button up shirt, and brown rubber double strap sandals. An masculine smell invaded her nose from whatever perfume he were wearing. I could smell that all day. His hair tousled out of his face.

"Come on"

I grew surprised. "Where we going ?"

"Just come on"

Pan stood up and followed him out the door. She saw an man with an horse.

"Whoa "

"up " the man said.

Pan blushed. "this for us ?"

"For you " he told her.

Pan looked at the creature, it was beautiful, but her and horses just don't get along. Trunks did go through the trouble so she took a deep breath.

His hands placed on my waist he picked me up and put me on the horse. I felt almost like an child when he did that.

The man lead the horse on a sandy trail between the houses.

Pan looked back and saw holding his phone taking a picture of her.

They walked for about 20 minutes as night spread all over the sky to an small market place.

Pan got off as Trunks gave the man some coins we walked side by side was the shops lite up glowing orange in contrast of the night. Being next to Trunks made me forget those disturbing images from my dreams. I want to run away from them.

Pan saw an display of necklaces handing and she ran her finger through them. She felt the beads the texture was natural.

"You like that one "

"Yeah " she purchased it and an starfish hair clip.

"This place is beautiful " she whispered

"You like it ?"

Pan nodded. " we can roam and be free " she said with a bit of danger in her voice.

Trunks liked the way she said that. He saw an shop and paused then went in Pan followed. She saw the boards on the wall.

Trunks purchased two fish surf boards both white wood with an dark blue trim, he gave one to me.

I held it.

"Thats for you"

"thank you Trunks " I said a bit bewildered but grateful

They left an walked on with the boards under their arms.

Goten passed in her head. He was hanging out with Bra then he leaves. That wouldn't be the first time that happen to a man in her life.

Pan visibly winced stopping for a second.

Trunks looked at her she looked a bit frighten. "You okay"

She nodded and continued walking.

Trunks open the door to an dim lite dining place. They didn't have capsules so their items were on their tables. They blushed as everyone looked at them.

Trunks order the scallops and me a filet.

She looked at him. "Trunks?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have a deepest darkest secret ?"

Trunks thought about it. " you probably know it already"

Pan swallowed. "Want to tell me "

"I resent my father, for how he treated my mother sometimes when I were younger "

Pan grimace and looked away"I know that feeling "

"You have a secret ?"

Pan twisted her lips to the side. "I keep a secret of someones secret Its starting to feel like my own though"

Trunks study her stress body language. "You think the truth will set you free?"

Pan shook her her head looking down at her hands. "I think the truth will deflate me "

The waiter choose that moment to give us our meals and water.

Trunks looked to the side of the table. Yeah Pan was struggling with something he new nothing about. "You can talk to me "

She closed her eyes. "I can't "

He sighed. "Guess we don't tell each other everything "

Her eyes shot open to look at him.

"From what you said, its not your secret don't let it get to you"

He started to eat and she followed her mind was blank as she stuffed the poultry in her mouth. She ate every last bite.

...

They walked back to their beach home.

"You okay, you been quiet."

Pan smiled to herself. "Im fine "

The mood had been down since dinner. He saw the beach ahead.

"You want to roam and be free?"

Pan smiled.

"Come on"

They walked into the home putting their things on the couch.

Trunks took off his shirt. "Lets go"

"Where ?" She asked.

"Put those things to use" he picked up one

Pan saw the boards she took one and they walked out the back door.

Pan she saw he run and crashed into the water with the waves. She took off her dress and did the same. Her body went up on the board with the wave. They both paddle

Far beyond the waves into calm water.

Sitting on the board with their legs in the water.

"That was easier than I thought" she told him.

"Yeah it always is for us" Trunks had one hand on his hip the other lazily in the water.

We heard an crackle and looked up to see fireworks in the sky over us shining on the water. My mouth was slightly parted. As my hand felt for Trunks in the water.

I didn't know if Trunks would pull me out of this hole, but he's the only one I know who could.

We paddled back arms aching i gathered my dress off the beach. We washed off the sand and powered ourselves dry. Going into the house. Trunks flopped on the couch and I went to take an real shower.

Pan

She couldn't sleep laying in the bed. This was no dream this was real.

Flashback

Her father took her on walks through the wilderness showing her all the good spots and animals as a kid. She were excited this time because Bra were over her house. Her shoes crunched on the path she smiled forward and looked behind her to see her friend and dad, a few feet behind.

"Dad hurry I want to see the creek" she looked ahead as her hair blew in the breeze. She heard the water and her heart leaped. She ran past the tree with the wooden swing.

She saw it the water cutting through the trees.

"Dad Look " she shouted in awe.

"Bra " she also called in a breath. She turn her head and saw them. Her father overly large body sitting with Bra on his lap.

Pan eyes twitched and she turned around quickly feeling as if she saw something bad, the same feeling she would get when she saw her mother and dad flirting or an adult part in a movie.

She watched the water as she heard Bras giggle.

End flashback.

She threw the blanket off of her and left the room. She was fuming and seeing red. Her bare feet slapped on the wooden floor

Trunks woke from hearing an nosie. He saw and body walk pass the couch.

He opened his eyes. "Pan"

She walked right to the wall by the back doors there was an painting of lamb.

She rose her arm side ways and punched it through the glass she brought her hand back from it and tried to punch it again.

Trunks eyes widen he sat up and huddled over the coach grabbing her by her waist. She was still trying to get to it. He pulled her away as her hair flopped in her face. They fell backwards against the couch.

Pan were crying with her eyes shut arm bleeding taking hysterical breaths.

Trunks didn't know why she did that but he felt it was important for him to hold her down and let her know he was there.

"Its okay Pan "

Pan shook her head. "Its not Trunks , he choose her over me"

"Who Pan ?"

"MY FATHER ! You can't see that none of you can see anything !" She shriek.

"I see you Pan" he told her then press her face in his shoulder and rocked her until she was calm.

Morning

She had an blank look on her face. Her hair stringy and in her face. Her arm wasn't too hard to patch up.

"Whatever it is Pan... It won't change how I feel about or view you "

Pan blinked at him.

"I'm sorry"

"Its okay that painting was hideous"

Pan smiled dryly at him.

"You hungry ?" He asked standing up going into the kitchen.

"No"

He came back with a broom and swept the mess she had made last night.

Pan stood and went outside for some fresh air. She looked at her arm.

"Hi"

She looked to her left and saw their neighbors. He was handsome, average body, and short hair. He smiled at me.

"Hi" I told him back then went back inside.

Four days later.

They sat in the living room watching an horror flick. Pan had an cover over herself with her head on the arm rest. Trunks was on the opposite end.

The vent on the wall blew cold air making the lavender hair on his arms rise.

"I bet the creepy guy at the gas station is the killer" he told guessed.

Pan eyebrow rose."Its her ex husband"

"Josh ? No way its not Josh "

Pan smiled. "Its not earl, he's too cute"

"He's an old geyser "

Pan giggled.

Trunks heard how cute those laughs from her mouth were. He scout closer to her getting some cover and laying his head on her shoulder.

They watched the movie in silence.

Trunks felt the bandaid on her arm and he rubbed it softly with his thumb.

"We're you trying to harm yourself?"

Pan eyes fluttered down."no I was just so mad I had to punch something"

Trunks shook his head in her shoulder then sat up looking in her eyes. "I don't like that Pan, you have to be strong you have to fight to over come things when your down " he pushed her hair out her face.

She licked her lips and looked down. "What would you know, your going to be find no matter what people flock to you... Nobody needs me" she said rising her eyes.

"Thats not true I need you"

Pan looked down hopeless again and was surprise when she felt his nose on hers then his lips. She closed her eyes as his lips pressed against hers her jaw flex and she kissed him back confusingly.

Trunks pulled away like nothing happen and looked at the movie laying next to her.

Pan eyes traveled to the TV.

Trunks chuckled a bit. With his eyebrow rose then turn to her grabbing her jaw and kissing her lips again.

Pan kissed him back unsurely. Her shift in the couch with his knees now in the cushions and body basically hovering hers.

He pulled away from the kiss and Pan had the most embarrassing blush it made her smile even though she was very nervous.

Trunks kissed her her on her back,then laid his waist on hers pulling from her lips.

She covered her face with her hands then peek at him. He was breathing harder then he fell on top of her kissing her passionately.


	13. Wildest dreams

Her cheeks were red, lips open a bit, and eyes half lidded. His hands were in her dark hair while hovered above her. Pan moaned looking in his eyes. Then she started laughing. He laughed with her.

It wasn't weird or confusing, it was fun and free way different than what I ever thought. Above all it was natural.

Pan watched as Trunks went into the cab. She waved.

He had to go to the atm and switch currency and other stuff. Pan ran her hand through her head then went in the home She tip toe in the kitchen go her an ice cream bar.

It was so impulsive and simple and Sexy and calm. I enjoy it, and theres no awkward conversation or hurt feelings just an new element to our friendship, I don't mind if Trunks take comfort in me and I in him.

Pan sat on chair watching the beach. I never wanted to leave this place.

"Hi neighbor "

Pan smelled an familiar stench and saw indeed her neighbor. She smiled at him. "Hi "

"You got a name gorgeous ?"

Pan blinked and blushed at him for a second before speaking. "Pan"

"Im Gerald nice to meet you"

Pan smiled feeling compelled to say the same. "Nice to meet you too"

"Wheres your friend... Tall purple hair "

"He's out"

She stood up stretching in her gray and yellow sports bra and matching tights. "Well see ya "

Pan jogged on the beach to get a good exercise in. Shes been eating a lot lately letting go because she was in a beautiful place with her beautiful Friend. It been two weeks already and she wonder when they would go home. Gosh she felt so much better so much happier.

Her feet hit the sand one by one as her arms swung. She giggled thinking about it. Sex was so different from what she imagine.

Trunks watched her run straight ahead. He jogged after her.

Pan felt the sun on one side of her face and body. She bit her lips as sweat dripped. Yeah she let this vacation get the best of her, but all the things she been doing with Trunks she should shed a few calories. She blushed to herself. Great I'm a freak. She laughed out loud.

An flicker in her peripheral vision. She brushed off until she heard the foot steps doubled matching her pace. She turn to see Trunks staring a head.

"The rocks "

"What?"

"Race you to them" he said passing her an few feet.

Pan blinked then smirked and ran faster ahead of him.

Trunks laughed and ran powering up.

"Cheater!"

Pan powered up and ran fast as she could beating him to the rocks. That knocked the wind out of her she fell in the sand catching her breath. She smiled showing her dimples.

"I won... Plus you cheated"

Trunks looked down at her. "No back"

"What?"

He took off.

Pan frown then smiled standing up and ran after his already huge head start. "Not fair!"

He waited for her by the shower.

She smiled at him running up to him and hoping on his body with her legs around his waist and arms his neck.

He caught her in shock then humor. "Oh hello" he said

Pan giggled. "You were gone a while"

"You missed me ?"

Pan only smiled as her legs fell from his waist and she let go off him. "Whatever I need a shower"

"Is that an invitation ?"

She blushed looking back at him with a smile her a cute mess. "No" she went forward into the house. In the bathroom she took off her shoes then peeled her bra and tights off her skin. She open the glass shower door and stared the water she stepped in. The watered washed through her hair and ran down her body. She heard the door open and she turn to see Trunks fully naked stepping in the shower.

She laughed to her self turning to him with soap all over her body.

"This is an private party"

Trunks walked right up to her and slammed her to the wall lightly. "Yeah we'll I came as a plus one" he said laying his head on hers

Pan looked up in his eyes as the water made his hair grow a few inches longer. Black and purple met mixing like Gotenks if he were girl.

His wet lips were on mines. His strong Hands on my face and neck. Kissing me softly. He took both hands and wrapped them around my thighs bring them around his waist picking me up with the walls help. His hands slid up my back and laid me on his chest. My breast were on his torso . He moved his lips from my mouth to my neck walking out of the bath room.

My body was going crazy trembling as we both went down the hall into his room. He laid me on his bed with my body still wet and legs open. He was on his knees in the bed before me I could see the shadows of muscles of his back on the bed and his lengthy penis sticking out like some steroid banana. It was very big,probably could give an ruler a run for its money. I can't believe Im thinking about bananas and rulers right now.

One of his hands were under my thigh and the other holding my head.

I wasn't blind completely by my o I could see Trunks spent drying hair face parted lips and could hear his groans.

He laid flat down on me putting his face in my shoulder both my hands grabbed him on his neck other softly pulling his hair.

Trunks caught his breath in my shoulder then looked at me and kissed my mouth then laid back down on my shoulder and my hand played with his hair.

It wasn't normal for me to be the one holding him, but its something I gdp very passionately whenever I see an opening of him loosing his control over the situation. I wanted to show him I was just as much there for him as he was for me and I'm not just saying that because what we're doing right now. He's still my friend above everything else. This moment didn't last of course he removed himself from on top of me and laid next to me.

His head were on mines laying in the bed as my right and his left hand slapped subconsciously.

"Pan " he said my name to himself... "Damn"

"What ?" I asked a bit insecure.

He made an throaty noise. "Pan" he repeated and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What?" I asked now annoyed a little.

He laughed. "Nothing"

Pan rolled her eyes still playing with his hand.

Truth is Trunks was just amazed what it was like to do this with her, he thought about it plenty times but now whoa. That first night on the couch she was so cute and blushing like crazy then she was whimpering almost purring. His heart clenched and he turned his head in the covers staring at her face he stop playing with her hand and just held it.

"You ever think this would happen with me ?"

Pan blushed holding his hand more serious now. "No "

"Did it meet you expectations ?"

Pan had to laugh at herself. "Its not magical like I always thought its very raw and realistic then the picture I had in my head about sex..., but it feels good after the first few try's"

"Im glad it was me to do that for you..."..."I'm glad it were someone who loves and you and not some asshole who don't deserve you"

He could see her soul leave one he said love you.

He squeezed her hand. "Its love its all love" he brought her hand to his chest then kissed it.

Those words confused her and yet made so much sense she knew what he was talking about.

"Things will be different now when we get back"

Pan smiled as her eyebrows rose a bit. "You think ?"

"I know" he said almost threatening way.

An makeup commerical with the blonde nixon was on. Pan thought of Marron. "What went wrong ?"

Trunks sighed." I was lonely... She was there then she was really there and I felt trapped. I guess since the fake pregnant scare I viewed her differently"

Pan blinked. "She was special too you I can see that "

"Im just not meant to have a girlfriend. Im just meant to have a Pan in my life"

Pan felt her heart skip as he continued.

"I cared about her I still do, I know... I got with her because I scared... I didn't want to alone"..."your right about people flocking to me, but its not the same as a certain person needed you and you needed a certain person"

"You asked her out because I left?" She asked him.

He waited a few seconds before he replied. "I told you to stay"

She shook her head once. "I would now if you asked me" she mumbled low.

Trunks ran his fingers through her hair. "If we're both still this single by 30 we're getting married"

Pan laughed a bit shocked. "Or if grandpa Goku comes back"

Trunks laughed once. "Whatever happens first... Deal ?" He asked more serious.

"Deal"

Pan felt the air on her skin now dry and frozen. "Clothes we should put the on"

Trunks laughed. "What are clothes anymore... But get dress"

Pan stood up off the bed and Trunks lean forward and pop her bottom.

She blushed and looked back at him glaring then continued walking out the door.

Pan zipped her her black crop top and slipped into a white skirt with black vans and a chocker.

Trunks already in the living room dressed in ripped jean shorts and a black cotton v neck shirt with his brown rubber double strap sandals.

We walked to the market it was only 20 minutes.

"I think our neighbor has pot" Pan said

"Yeah I know I can smell it."

Trunks phone rung. He got it from his pocket and his face lite up.

Trunks: Goten

Goten: sup Trunks

Trunks: nothing what are you up too hows training ?

Goten: fine... Your at the apartment.

Trunks: No me and Marron broke up

Goten: I think I saw that on TV. Your at your moms ?

Trunks: No Im in the Bahamas with Pan

Trunks noticed something off with Goten.

Trunks: Come here come hang with us.

Goten: nah its okay we'll meet up when your back.

Trunks: are you sure ?

Goten: yeah

Trunks: about Marron, I know she was your friend

Goten: don't worry about it Trunks... You know my loyalty is to you.

Trunks smiled.

Trunks: I love you man when I get back we'll meet up man

Goten: tell Pan I love her have fun guys.

They hung up and Trunks held his phone for a bit seeing the market ahead.

"How was he?" Pan asked eager.

Trunks shook his head. "I don't know" Trunks had to ask Goten why why did he drop out to start his football career already when graduating meant so much to him. He wanted to give his mom that degree even if she wouldn't know it, he would.

Pan looked on sadly. She couldn't loose Goten too.

Trunks felt the damper of the mood and grabbed her hand walking forward.

"So where are we going?"

"This place I saw the other day"

Trunks took us to a sweet shop. It smelled like chocolate and peppermint in there.

I picked a slice of chocolate cake with blueberries,black raspberries, and Strawberries while Trunks had frozen yogurt.

We sat at very small round table.

"Oh I need napkins"

I was to busy in a trance with my chocolate lover. I nodded to him as my eyes rolled back mouth full of fruit and mousse."mmmhmmm" I told him and he left.

I felt a bit piggish, but I didn't care I looked over at Trunks talking to the lady as more customers came in took this moment to finish off the last of it greedily.

Trunks came back with an knowing smile.

"You like that cake I see?"

Pan nodded. "This place is wonderful i feel like an kid in here" she said staring at his frozen yogurt cup.

Trunks chuckled and passed it to her.

She blushed and waved her hands. "Oh no I can't"

"Its okay Pan really I can get more"

Pans stomach got the best of her and she took a few bites then gave it back. So good so damn good. A steak would be wonderful right now.

The lights dim as Trunks smirk and workers of the shop surrounded our table with an whole cake of the one pan were just eating with three sparklers on it.

"Happy Happy birthday happy to see you

Happy Happy birthday hope you brought your sweet tooth

Happy birthday dear Pan" they sung to her.

She was shocked and embarrassed as Trunks laughed his ass off across from her clapping with the people.

There was a last cheer and Pan blushed glaring at Trunks blowing out the sparklers as everyone cheered agian.

"I'll box it for you"

Pan was still red as Trunks still laughed.

"Thank you ma'am"

She couldn't help her smile. "You jerk"

"Ha ha Happy birthday" he told her.

She rolled her eyes Its not even her birthday. "Thank you" she said anyways.

They left the shop with the cake in a bag.

"Want dinner ?"

Pan nodded. "Some people do dinner then dessert but yes I could use a meal"

We went back to that place and I order steak and fries while Trunks had the seafood platter. We order tropical slushed alcoholic drinks while we waited.

Trunks sipped his drink, it was something he never would order, but they were at a restaurant so whatever. His other best friend passed in his mind he had to talk to Goten explain to him how he felt about Pan and what should he do about it, he really liked being with her but he couldn't go for the kill and ask her to be with him she wasn't any old girl she was his friend and if things got to much for her, he could ruin everything and push her away. He knew Goten would punch him in the face maybe but also give real good advice. He's the one who said it and made me realize it, our friendship is our relationships.

"I think we should stay one more week?"

Pan was already half done with her drink she nodded. "Might as well I have to figure out what Im going to do once again"

"What do you mean?"

"I kind of skip my auditions to tour again "

"What when?" He blinked twice confused

"I came here instead"

Trunks looked at her, he felt a bit bad that she missed out on that,but he couldn't say he regretted her choice I mean look at us we are making love and kissing.

"Im glad you did, is that selfish ? I tend to be selfish a lot"

Pan smiled softly. "Its okay Trunks I know how you are don't be hard on yourself , I'm glad I came here too"

Trunks stared at her tipsy form shes so cute, he always did call himself out for being snobbish and flashy sometimes, but she was telling him it was okay and nothing to be ashamed of, and thats true I have to accept that side of myself.

Their plates came and the smell invaded their nostrils and they ate up pretty fast finished their drinks then walked home side by side with the cake in his hands in a white box and bag.

When they got home Trunks took her on the beach by the fire pit hearing the waves and watching the fire crackle. Her head was against his side as his arm wrapped around her. She had a blanket covering up to her mouth.

West city.

Bra she sat in her car looking down. Her last converstation with Gohan.

She sat on her couch he was by her.

His face was frowned snd half annoyed. "You tried to replace me with my brother " he snorted. "Call yourself in love with him, I don't bye it ... You know you still love me , The truth hurts, but it is what it is"

Bra looked down with an angst face saying nothing.

He leaned closer. "I am give you all of me, I feel everything over these years you told, I don't want you to give up.. Your not meant for Goten."

" i don't like this shit what the fuck you need to tell Goten you made an mistake he doesn't need to think what you had was real with him"

"I can't leave without you Bra, give me a chance to fix your heart"

He brushed her hair out her face. "Your a beautiful intelligent women "

Her tears fell out her eyes. She still loved him and hated herself for it.

He grabbed her belly. "We can start a life together"

Everything she every wanted from him was now being offered to her.

"Have you had your period yet?"

She shook her head no.

He nodded then smiled."I have to go back for a week I got to get Videl to hercules she won't be okay on her own"

Bra eyes watered. Videl knew what was happening between me and Gohan back then, she didn't step in and stopped him. I think its my fault she lost it.

Guilt ate at Bras heart.

He kissed her lips then left.

She had to get away from Gohan simply telling him to go away wouldn't work shes weak when it comes to him and she knows it. Going to her parents house being with her dad will keep him away, but she had to do something before she went back home. She got out and went inside the hotel.

Goten

He sat in a chair beside his mother she was looking at TV in her bed talking to his dad which was really herself.

She texted him after practice and it ruin his day. She told him to come meet her and she wanted to talk.

He turn his head away inward a bit. I told Trunks my loyalty was to him ,on all things except my brother, I couldn't just but his life at risk, we're not as close yeah but he is still my brother and I love him. Tears came out if his eyes in front of his mother. I called him an pedophile now I'm protecting him. My feelings for Bra have change, I still love her , but not enough to help her because he's my damn brother !. Oh god I'm worst then him. I left her with him. I left her. I lied to her. I can't go meet her. I'm a coward.

Bra waited and waited as the night went on. She sat on the balcony in a terra cloth chair crying on her knees. She felt so terrible not only did she lose a great guy but an friend. I thought I was doing him a favorite after Gohan tried to get me pregnant I couldn't put Goten through that, but now I'm suffering which I deserve. She walked over to the edge of the balcony and took a step up. I don't know if I'm pregnant or not, but if I could die right now with everyone still loving me and not judging Gohan and with my child. I'll be happy.

She heard and knock at the door.

"Bra?"

She turn back and closed her eyes.

"GOTEN?" She yelled in shock.

"Whats going on Bra open the door" he yelled back.

"Im sorry!"

Goten grew worried and started to break down the door. He saw her take a step and fall down.

His eyes widen and he disappeared and reappeared to the balconies edge.

He had her arm in his hand and her belly hit the the side of the building as she dangled and someone screamed from below.

Bra was crying. "You should've let me!"

"I will never let you do that " he pulled her up and over and hugged her on the ground.

"What the matter with you ! Why would you do that to everyone who loves you! "

Bra cried as he yelled at her. "Owe"

Goten looked at her and saw blood seeping through her shorts.

His eyes widen as she blacked out.

The next day Bahamans.

Pan had been in the kitchen when Trunks answered the phone.

He got real quiet before he hung up.

"Trunks?"

"Get packed, we're going home... My sister tried to kill herself" he said in the most heart breaking voice she ever heard.


	14. Something more

Pan could feel the anger in her heart after hearing Bra was okay flood her senses. Trunks was in there with her as I sat outside the door. Uncle Goten was on the other side of the door staring out into space.

The door open and Trunks came out covering his face with his shirt walking away.

Pan looked at him talking deep breaths. She stood up and went in there standing by Bras side.

Her blood boiled as she looked at her from head to toe. Bra had her head down.

"You know your breaking Trunks heart "

Bra looked down at her lap.

"How many hearts will it take until your happy"

Bra hand tears sliding our her eyes unable to meet Pans eye.

"Lets count shall we, Moms and mines and I bet Gotens "..."why else would he just go to Tokyo "

Bra was crying louder now.

Pan looked at her and shook her head unable to sympathize with her old friend. "You think you can just go around ruining families ?" She hissed in a whisper.

"I bet you still see him!" She barked Pan was truly hurt her father would rather see Bra than her.

Bra head was hung so low as she heard all of this.

Pan frown with hate and disgust. "He is going to leave you too one day ! And put you last !" She cried.

Bra sniffed taking an deep breath. "I'm pregnant Pan"

Pan eyes went from hate to trembling in fear upon hearing that she stopped breathing and passed out.

Two days later.

"Gohan shes your daughter ! she won't talk to anyone!, You and Videl better get here right now or your fired !"

Pan heard Bulmas voice yell in the corner of the room.

Trunks sat by her worriedly holding her hand. She was blankly looking at Bra who was across from her crying as her father pace back and forth.

"Who did this to you who but their curse seed in my daughter!"

Pans head turn to Goten looking away painfully.

"Pan I'm right here, just tell us whats wrong" Trunks pleaded with her.

Bulma walked closer. "Pan they are trying to put you in a institution if you don't speak , they think your like chi Chi"

Trunks shook his head. "I'm not going to let anyone do that to you Pan"

Pan turn and saw her uncle staring at her. Then forward to Bras belly.

"Pan please talk " Bulma begged.

She just stared at Bras belly ignoring everyones words. Tears skipped out her eyes.

"Maybe the fact that her parents abandon her could be why!" Hercule screamed coming closer looking on at her. "Videl where did I go wrong, she knows what it is like not to have a mother"

"Is it Bra? Her trying to kill herself and the baby?" Bulma asked soflty

Pan eyes fully watered looking Bulma in her eyes.

"Bra doesn't care" Pan said frowning.

Bra covered her mouth to hide her sobs.

Vegeta looked from Bra to Pan.

"She doesn't care about us why else would she"

Bulma blinked at Pan strangely. "Thats not true why would you say that shes going through a very hard time right now, shes pregnant by someone she can even tell us who "

Pan cried more sniffing.

Bra lifted her head. "I care about you Pan"

Pan grew hysterical having short crys and taking deep breaths. Eyes clouded in tears.

"Pan tell me what your talking about" the one she loved whispered in her ear.

She looked Trunks in the eye. "I can't"

"Yes you can!"

"I can't !"..."it hurts so badly!"

"It'll be okay Panny It'll be alright" her grandpa whispered to her.

"It won't!"

She looked to Vegeta. "Your going to kill him!" She spat

"What girl kill who?"

Everyone grew really confused and words listen to her words.

"It'll help you if you just talk" Bulma whispered.

Trunks saw Goten continued looking away then he looked at Bra crying in her chair then looking back at Pan.

Pan pressed her lips together so hard it hurt she could feel the bones through the flesh of her mouth trying to contain it keep it all in. She looked desperately around the room into everyone eyes before she spoke

. "Da dad... Ha ha hurt Bra.. dad la loves Bra more than me me and mom" She cried out hunching over in her chair

Everyone in the room had a moment of awe.

"What ?" Trunks asked blinking at Pan then his sister Bra held her belly and Trunks was horrified. "Gohan ?" He said disbelieving

Bulma looked at Bra. "BRA !"

Bra jumped closing her eyes hugging her knees.

Bulma stood up angrily and looked at Bra she walk to her and slapped her across the face.

Goten rush and pulled Bulma away from her daughter. "You little slut is this true?!"

Vegeta fist balled at his side.

Bra held her cheek. Looking away.

Pan was shaken Trunks grabbed her and hugged her.

Vegeta breathed deeply out his nostrils focusing on one thing Pan said.

"He hurt you?" He directed to his own child.

Bra looked up at her father. "No daddy its not like that"

Vegeta walked away Bra grabbed his arm trying pull him back. "Don't hurt him he-"

The door open and Gohan walk in he saw His daughter with Trunks in awe of how much shes grown.

Bra ran to him and shield him with her body.

"Stop daddy don't"

Vegeta watched in disgust as his daughter protected this low class. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER !"

Pan saw her dad the grew frighten she couldn't feel her mothers Ki "Wheres mom ?!" She shriek fearfully.

Her eyes widen and she ran out the house.

Trunks then Gohan ran after her and Vegeta flew after them.

Bulma looked at Goten and hercule. Hercule went to Goten. "Do you feel Videl?."

Pan flew to her old home.

Her feet landed on the grass she use to run on as a child. She ran up into the house.

"Mom?" She opened the door which was unlocked. She looked in the empty living room the kitchen.

"MaMa ?" She called then ran upstairs into her parents room she wasn't there the to her own.

She saw her mothers body on the floor with her hand clutching on to something.

"NOOOOOOO" she screamed and fell on her knees to her mothers body.

"MAMA!" She yelled grabbing her and holding her.

"Im here ! I'm here Im back for you! We don't need daddy please!"

"Mom! Wake up!" She cried. Holding her mothers body it was still warm. Pan brushed her hair.

"Im so sorry"..." I'm so sorry"

Pan laid next to her mother crying on her chest.

Stairs creaked and Trunks came in. His eyes widen at then scene.

"Pan "

Sniff sniff

"Pan you don't need to see this."

Trunks saw an exit wound in Videls head and a gun by her hand.

He tried to grabbed her.

She slapped his hands away and held her mother.

Trunks had tears in his eyes he saw white paper on the floor. Pan sat up and grabbed it.

"Wheres my dad?"

"Him and my dad are fighting well my father is fighting him"

Pan read the letter ignoring the fact Vegeta was killing her dad.

Dear whoever finds this and me.

Don't feel bad I must Pay for letting my depression keep me from my daughter, for letting my husband hurt that poor girl, but mostly for envying her. I saw on Television last night Bra Briefs were in the hospital attempting to take the life of her and her unborn, Gohan lied to me he said he had never touch that girl since she were younger, but I knew when he wanted an divorce it was her, its always been her. I hated what I became bitter and jealous so thats why, if you see my child tell her It wasn't her fault non of this she was just a kid.

Pan squeezed that letter and her eyes.

Trunks ran his fingers through his hair.

He called the police.

They all came and were all over the house. Pan let them take Videl.

I stared at her sitting next to her. "We could... We could still"

"No Trunks we can't... "..." I didn't want to think about it then I saw Bra taking Goten too and it all came back to me "

Trunks blinked sadly at her. "I understand he was your dad "

Pan shook her head. "He use to take her out my room Trunks"

"Ma'am we're going to need you downtown"

Pan looked back at Trunks. "You should go home Trunks".

Trunks walked out of the house with an aching heart for his sister,aching for Pan, and aching for himself these women two women I love dearly have been living with this, all this time. Trunks wonder how long this were going on. Flying home he never felt so torn into pieces.

He walked in and went to the living room. Bra were hugging her feet in the couch. He couldn't ask Pan all shes going through, it was Bra he were going to get the truth from, he was going to make her tell him.

He sat by her with Goten on the adjacent couch head in his hands.

He hugged her.

"Bra what happen "

She blushed and looked away. "I just wanted to kiss him I teased him and one day he just... He make me do things if I ran in the house or if Videl was gone... It went on for a while and I fell for him. I wanted what we had. "

Trunks felt hot angry tears rolled down his face. He was happy his father were beating the shit out of him right now. "He raped you"

Bra eyes watered. "I'm not a victim Trunks, I loved him and I have his child in me, oh god where is he ?"

Goten had been listening with and scrunched face.

"Wheres Hercule ?"

"He left"Goten told him.

"Videl killed herself"

Bra froze, "what ?!"

"She shot herself "

Bra screamed. "This is all my fault !"..." I killed her !"

"Its not "

"She knew Trunks"

Goten felt terrible for his niece and Trunks hadn't even looked at him. He could feel Gohans ki leaving.

He stood up.

Trunks looked at him. "Where you going ?"

Goten looked down. "He's dying"

Trunks shook his head. "He should die!"

"He's my brother... Pans already lost one parent... and he's that babies father" he ran away out the house.

Goten had to force himself into super saiyan. He saw them on the ground. Gohans whole left side covered in blood and burns as Vegeta choked him out.

Goten landed before them. "Please Vegeta stop"

Vegeta grip got harder around his neck. "You saw what he did to her, shes protecting this sack of feces !"

Goten got on his knees. "Please stop he's my only family... Please for my father just don't kill him" Gohan legs were crush and bloody.

Vegeta let go of his prey. "You can have it if theres anything left of him, don't bring him to the healing Tanks and he'll die before you make it Korins" Vegeta spit on Gohans body then flew away.

Goten grimace and went to his brother who was choking on his own blood he fell to his knees and picked him up running his hands through his blood soaked hair. "I'll get you some help Then never speak to me again" he said picking him up and flying to the nearest hospital. Gohan was in surgery as Goten sat in the hospital still in blood soaked clothes. The nurses and doctors were horrified and took him in right away. The best Goten could come up with was fell of a cliff.

Bra

The police came to her home to speak with her about the letter, she had told them of the affair, and it was something the cop said that shook Bra, "this man has two women who wanted to take their life and forget their own kids" something along those lines, she realized she loved her baby, and nobody is worth the life of her child not even her own her baby deserved a chance. They wanted me monitored on suicide watch, told me I could loose my child if they felt I were a threat to it. I have to jump through hoops but I'll do whatever it takes to be with my baby. Gohan I hope dad doesn't kill him, because I will not let him take the blame alone maybe I am weak minded and I fall for everything he said , but I know I loved him. Videl is dead now and Pan remembers what happen. I don't blame if she hates me.

"Bra"

She sat up in her bed and saw Goten with dried blood all over him.

"Goten?"

He walked over to her bed and sat down looking at his hands.

"Gohans in the hospital every bone in his body is broken, they saved his life with surgery... I could go get a sensu but I don't want to he needs to feel this pain he caused everyone"

"Pan?"

Goten shrugged. "I don't know I don't know anything anymore about her... Trunks... I don't see how we come from this" he covered half his face with his left hand. "How you feeling"

"Like crap like I should be the one dead, but" she grabbed her belly. "I'm glad Im not I love this baby more than anything Goten and I'm going to be a great mother and I don't care how he or she got here, I love this baby so much and If Pan hates me or my family and you can't look at me or my child I'll be okay"

Goten turned and looked at her like she was a lost dream but replied positively. "Im glad you have something to make you feel that way"

Her eyes squinted at him. "Why did you care so much, I just slipped and told you who were my first kiss and everything came out, why was it so important for you to... Help me ?"

Goten caught her eye. " you were hurting, " his eyes watered. "You were dying. being broken down from the inside out, I didn't want you to die"

Bra closed her eyes. "I'll never see what me and Gohan had as everyone sees it, but I know I was screaming and no one could heard me, but you did"

Goten covered his face sighing into it. Love wasn't perfect Women were not perfect and if he gave up on the realest thing he ever felt then he would be a true coward who would marry an cookie cutter women and have cookie cut children just fit his cookie cut standards. He didn't want that at all not anymore there was an woman next to him pregnant by his bother, hated by his niece, and is a shame to her family and I love her no less. He grabbed her hand and held it unable to muster his feelings in words he said what he could. "My niece or nephew will be alright"

**It was never her fault, no matter how much it felt like it was, maybe my father was sick, or maybe he just saw all of his dreams when he looked at Bra. Its not that I didn't know I didn't want to know. What kills more is he visited her all these years and left me behind. You were everything to me, I don't know how I would've made it without you. You gave me a lot of things Trunks, companionship, loyalty, security, and list goes on, but in the Bahamans you gave me something more something that'll cherish for the rest of my life **_**something**_ **_so special that is just our owns and thats all I wanted something or someone of my own. You were so kind to me and that kindness and gentleness is why I fell in love with you. If you didn't know now you do, and I know it was cowardly of me to tell you this on an email, but being in love is not enough for me to forget that shes gone. So I have to go too. I can't stay around and look into my siblings eyes. I'll return one day, when I can forgive my father and Bra and want to form some kind of relationship with them and their child. I'll email you every few months just because I know you will worry. Im sorry to do this to you again to leave without an goodbye, but I'll burst if I stay._**

**_Love Pan._**

His blue eyes shook reading the brighten screen then doubled over in tears before they fell on his hand.


	15. Back petal

Goten

He held the phone to his ear hearing the broken voice speak.

"I told myself I couldn't. I knew what I had done with your brother"..." I knew Pan could've known what I did and I still used you as an rebound, not for revenge or for comfort, but because you were good Goten and I was not. I was dirty. tainted. Soiled and now I'm having Gohans baby I don't deserve you. I pushed you away because I Destroy everything I touch. I killed Videl I killed Pans mom. There's blood on my hands. Your too good for an woman like me "

He dropped his hand and covered his mouth as his eyes squinted and tears skipped out his lids.

Bra

She walked through the halls passing up desk patients nurses and doctors until she reached the door she were looking for. She stood outside for a moment and then walked in. He was heavily bandaged from head to toe. Only able to move his eyes he saw her. She saw emotion flash through his eyes and she walked closer to his side standing above him. He couldn't speak but his heart monitor rose. Her eyes flickered to her bag and she unclasped it reach inside scrapping for the small item.

She swallowed as she grabbed it holding it at her side then looking back in his eyes. "I took Pans hand and we ran through Forrest it was before we umm marked An Tree in the woods it was Pans favorite tree because it was different from the others we marked it with an Heart craved B + P =BFF " she laughed once at the memory "come to find out it was different looking because it was decaying dying struck by lighten during an storm" her eyes faltered downward. "Things were different when she moved in the Hercule I became an woman and she was still a child"..." I hated her mother"..." tell me Gohan do you remember my 15 birthday I went out against your wishes But you said Your weren't coming, had fun a great time Trunks Pan and Goten were there too we had so much fun it were usually those three who hang out while I had other friends and things to do, but every time I was with them It was love and excitement. I left out the party and started walking and you called said you were close by on Watters street so I started running desperately trying to find watters and eventually I did"..." you stopped your car in the middle of the street got out and I ran to you..." "I never wanted to let you go" she whispered. Her eyes finally looked back in his. "I promised I was done with you"

Her eyes shook as she walked forward and pushed the mean on his lips forcing it down his throat.

He coughed for a moment then took an deep breath and slowly sat up as he could breath on his own again pulling the tube out his mouth. Taking deep breaths as she sat on side of him.

Her eyes shook watching him heal with tears in her eyes. "I guess it's my turn to break promises " she whispered

He reached for her and she pulled back strained and he stopped.

"How's the baby"

Her hand went to her belly and she looked over at him. "I don't know.

The two stared into each other eyes.

Bra eyes were on him completely as her breath grew heavy.

"Thank you" he told her.

Marron

She walked back and forth with her phone pressed to her ear as the TV blasted loud. "Capsule corporation heiress released from hospital sources say she is or was pregnant when she threw herself over the balcony "

Her heart was racing she called him over an 100 times. It's been a week he didn't respond to her texts or Calls. She were worried for him. Missing jobs. She tried Goten he didn't answer, but strangely enough he was at his game. She knew Goten and Bra were close. She tried again and got Trunks Voice mail. She sighed and walked outside taking deep breaths she stood by an palm tree looking at her Vespa she would just have to go back to west city and rent a car and go to him. Her heart melted at the thought of him. Trunks. They ended on terrible terms she should've told him of her past, but she didn't. She was just a teenager her and Uub got carried away and did kiddy things. She sighed. She barley knew what her and Uub were doing can barley remember it but she remember Trunks every kiss every hug. Their home together. Why did it all go so sour.

Marron eyes glazed over and she looked up too see an figure in front of her. Her eyes squinted in confusion. She dropped her hand with her phone. what are you doing here?" She asked puzzled

3 months later.

They were in his locker room Trunks had him by his shirt.

"She's ruining her life!. She's gone back to that bastard"

His eyes flickered with an pain. "She's chooses him Trunks he is her man nothing We can do"

"Her man? That's her groomer, her molester "

Goten flinched at those words.

"You want her around Chester the molester you want her baby around a man like that?"

Goten took deep breaths and shoved Trunks off of him. "There's nothing I can do"

"Should I put it this way you want your kid around Him?."

Goten froze as his heart stop.

"My moms cut her off She doesn't want to see me or my dad she's off with Gohan I know it...Did you strap up or not Goten that can be your baby ?"

Goten thought about it... then shook his head. "I took care of her Trunks I would've never put her in a predicament to get her pregnant when she wasn't well"

Trunks hope faltered again. He took a deep breath holding what was left of his will. "How long ?" He asked with his back to his friend.

"What ?"

"How long did you know About Bra and Gohan ?" He asked turning around to face him

"Not long"

"But you knew when I asked you too find out who she's been with ? Didn't you"

"Not at first, but I found out and couldn't tell you"

"You protected him "

Goten paused then shook his head. "No "

"Yes you did you aided him "

"No!. I didn't want him to die Trunks that is all that's the only reason and I didn't want to hurt you Pan Videl Bulma "

Trunks took in his words putting his hand in his pocket.

"Bulma cut her off?"

Trunks nodded. "They had an fight she wanted Bra to get married "

Goten eyes widen. "To who ?"

Trunks looked at him knowingly.

"Me ?"

Trunks nodded. "She refused and mom kicked her out took away everything including her medical insurance haven't heard an word since."

"She's alone ? has she seen her doctor ?"

"I don't know "he answered shortly "I've been busy looking for Pan "

"Anything ?"

Trunks eyebrow rose. "I gathered all her mail at her house tried to talk to Hercule, but he wasn't in the mood said she hasn't came to him... I've looked everywhere traced her cell it's off the map"

Goten sighed and leaned against an locker. "I would help but Hercules stop making payments on my moms land I haven't signed my contract yet or gotten my advance I have another month don't know if we'll lose the houses"

Trunks sighed to. " I should've know she was crying for help.. I should've know them both"

"Yeah you and me both"..."your in love with her Pan?"

Trunks didn't respond.

Goten looked up at the ceiling. "I always end up alone Trunks. Your mom and you saved me, thank you"

"I would do it again Goten mom sees you as her own "

Goten turn to him. "But I'm not hers Trunks... that's your mom your house your family your sister..., but she became more to me she was the one thing that was mines " he closed his eyes. "And it was just for an second... but it felt for a lifetime ... I'm sorry " he said genuine standing up. "If you find Pan can you call me"

Trunks nodded. "I don't think I will find her"

Goten stood there for a moment then walked away.

Trunks closed his eyes and held them as he winced. That week in the Bahamas everything happen so fast. She's was soft and flirtatious. Also she was very depressed and I couldn't stop myself I kissed her and... opening his eyes. I was blinded by the chemistry she even cut her hand and I still couldn't see it. Pan she must think I mad at her for not telling me. I'm not. He's phone rung. He anxiously reached for it.

"Hello ?"

" "

"Yes who's this ?"

"This is Gary the doorman at your residence"

It took him an moment to process it. His house with Marron ?. He hasn't been there in ages. "Yeah oh what's going on ?"

"It seem someone is in your apart security footage shows an young woman has been there since last night"

His heart stop.

Before he knew it his body were running out of stadium and out into the parking lot getting into his car backing away and getting into traffic.

Everything was blurry and hot. He couldn't remember her as an whole.

Only seeing her eyes , smile , or hair flashing like pieces of a puzzle. Turning into the garage he parked in his old space and bolted to the elevator.

I fell in love with you. That's what she emailed me over 3 months ago.

It was like his life has stopped and everything his future depended on once these doors open.

Had he finally found her?.

Ding.

His heart and ears filled with awareness and hope. Walking forward he dash in looking around his old home. He finally saw an figure standing there. He couldn't comprehend it was an woman. With brunette hair and her back to him looking out his pent house.

She murmured something into her phone then hung up.

Pan?!" He called out to her

She Turning around her crystal eyes staring at him.

Dissatisfaction and disappointment hit him like a tone of bricks. It wasn't Pan.

She seem surprised. "Trunks "

Hearing her voice and staring at her again. He realized. "Marron "

She walked closer a bit.

"The hair ?" He asked frustrated and confused.

She touched it. "I know it was for an photo shoot"

She bite her lip shyly. "I heard about Bra Trunks"

He faltered and fell back on his couch holding his head.

She sat next to him pretty close and lowered her head to catch his eye.

"I'm here I don't care how things ended I'm here for you if you need to talk"


End file.
